A Day At Destiny Islands
by ForbiddenKHfan216
Summary: Randomness involving the Islands Trio!Rival fic to Day At The Castle. Petnapper's Arc- Some of the local pets have gone missing. When Sora's dog disappears, Detective Sora's on the case!
1. Start of a new Fic

**First one!!!!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Got it memorized?**

**Welcome to the first EVER chapter of Day At Destiny Islands!!! **

**Hope you enjoy your little insight into the KH trio's lives!**

**Note: it's not an Arc, just a one shot at the moment.**

**I NEED HELP FOR IDEAS OF ARCS FOR THESE GUYS!!!**

**dammit, the Organization is much easier to work with....**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Destiny Islands: Smaller Island *nicknamed Cave Island by Sora*

"Zzzzzzz.....zzzzzzz." Sora's snoring on the beach.

".. You want me to wake him or should we let nature take its course?" Riku asks Kairi.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Riku points to the ever coming closer water.

".... Zzzzzz....zzzzzz..." Sora rolls over in his sleep.

".... Ready? ... Three... Two.... One." The water splashes over Sora and he wakes up immediately.

"... What the?!"

"There we go!" Riku grins. Sora frowns.

".. I thought I fell asleep in the tree...." Sora says, a confused expression on his face.

"Sora, we gotta go home and finish our homework!" Kairi says. Sora groans.

"I HATE SCHOOL!!! When's vacation?!"

"... we're ON vacation!" Riku points out.

"... Really?"

"Yeah, but we have to finish it or we won't be able to do anything fun." Kairi says.

"Gah... I still have all of it to do!" Sora complains.

".. I have it almost done." Riku says surprised.

"I'm almost done too." Kairi says with a confused expression.

"LEMME COPY!!! LEMME COPY!!!" Sora begs on his knees.

"NO!" Both Kairi and Riku say in unison. Sora turns his gaze to Kairi. He makes a pleading face and blinks rapidly, as if he's about to cry.

"Pleeeeease?" He begs again in a very soft voice.

"Kairi! Don't fall for the Face! You're stronger than the Face!" Riku says.

".... Oh my god... Soo cute...." Kairi says spellbound.

"COME ON! YOU'RE STRONGER!"

"... Pleeeease? Pwetty pwease Kai Kai?" Sora says in a childish voice and bats his eyes rapidly again.

"OKAY!" Kairi gives him a big hug.

"And she fell for the Face.... AGAIN!!!" Riku groans.

"YAY!" Sora hugs Kairi back and grins.

"... One day, karma's gonna be a bitch and hunt you down." Riku says, shaking his head.

"... You've been watching TV again haven't you Riku?"

"... Maybe."

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**Lol, that wasn't too bad.**

**So, if you have an idea for an Arc involving these guys, I'm all ears!**

**And Sora's Face is diabolical! HE CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLDS WITH THAT FACE!!!**

**O_O**


	2. Sora's Mom's Announcement

**First Arc in Day at Destiny Islands!! Thanks to HyperAngel/Erika for helping me!**

**....that's a mouthful... DADI?**

**Lol, Daddy..... that's the short version of the title! D.A.D.I!**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the OCs except Erika. She belongs to herself. :D**

**Note: First meetings here.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Destiny Islands: Minami Residence

"Sora!" A voice at the window.

"He's not waking up! Do something Riri!"

".... WAY TO DAWN!"

"OW!!!" Sora Minami sits up rapidly.

"Awake now?" Riku Takamura asks with a grin.

"Sora, come on! We're gonna go to Twilight Town for ice cream!" Kairi Hikaru says.

"You know, we got ice cream at home, big brother." Erika says. The faithful tag along sister of Riku.

"But this is SEA SALT ice cream!" Sora cheers.

"Sora! Where are you going?" Mrs. Minami asks.

"Twilight Town!" all four run out the door.

".. But I -" Sora slams the door behind him.

"Don't worry Kura, I'll tell him when I come home from work." Daichi says happily.

"... Alright then..."

Twilight Town

"Hey Sora! Long time no see!" Axel greets the quartet when they reach the sea salt ice cream stand.

"WHOA! Your hair is really really red!" Erika says amazed.

"Thanks. I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"... Oh-kay then...." Erika takes a few steps backing away from Axel.

"I'm Xion! Nice to meet you!" xion says and holds her hand out for Erika to shake.

"I'm Erika! Riri's younger sister!" Eriak says.

"... Riku has a younger sister... Great, more emos!" Roxas groans.

"CALL ME EMO AGAIN ARUGAMI AND I'M GONNA-"

"You're gonna WHAT, Takamura? I goddamn DARE you!" Roxas challenges.

"ROXAS!" Xion holds up, yup you guessed it, the Cuss Cup!

"..." Roxas drops in some munny.

"Well, do they still have ice cream?" Kairi asks Namine.

"Yup. Here, I'll treat you guys." Namine smiles.

"Awwww.... Blondies! You two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Erika bluntly asks. Namine and Roxas blush and busy themselves with the ice cream.

"Yup." Axel hands her an ice cream and all of them troop up the Clock Tower.

"What if I slip off?!" Erika asks. She eyes the ground nervously.

"Have a nice fall then." Riku teases.

"NOT FUNNY!!!"

"Well, Roxas and Axel could probably catch you." Sora says.

"What a pretty morning..." They all watch the sun rise for a moment. They all decide to go play Struggle. After a day of doing this, Sora and the gang heads home.

"Sora! Welcome home." Sora's mom greets them as they walk through the door.

"Hi Mom!" Sora takes a seat at the kitchen table.

"You mind if we stay over for dinner? Mom's not home and Yuki's cooking." Riku and Erika both shudder.

"No problem you two! What about you Kairi?"

"Sure, what are you having?" Kairi starts helping set the table.

"Spaghetti." Sora's dad walks in and takes his own seat at the table.

"My favorite! Thanks mom!" Sora says happily.

"Sora, I kinda have something to say to you." Mrs. Minami says.

"... What?" Sora gets nervous. Was the spaghetti a bribe?!

"Well...."

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!! IT WAS DANTE!! I SWEAR!! WE NEVER EVEN WENT _NEAR_THAT SEA GULL!" Sora yells.

"..... Nice Sora, you just ratted us out." Riku groans.

"What sea gull?" Mrs. Minami asks darkly.

".... What? Who said anything about a sea gull?" Sora says nervously laughing.

"Sora, I was thinking..."

"Well, that's never a good sign!" Erika jokes. Mrs. Minami stares at her.

"Hahaha, ha.. I'll shut up now." she takes a bite of the spaghetti.

"Sora, me and your Dad were thinking... Would you like a little brother or sister?" Mrs. Minami asks. Riku chokes on his water. Kairi turns pale and Sora says nothing.

"REALLY?! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY?!" Erika says excitedly.

"Not yet, but we're plannin-"

"No." Sora says quietly.

"What?"

"I said that I don't want a little brother or sister!" Sora gets up and leaves.

"Sora!"

"... That went well." Riku says sarcastically and gets up to follow his friend.

"Um.. Maybe you should have told him in private?" Kairi gets up and follows Sora outside.

".... Um... Great food, Mrs. M!" Erika says nervously.

Paopu Tree

"..... A little brother?" Sora mutters darkly to himself.

"Sora?" Kairi calls out in the darkness.

"He's at the paopu. Betcha 50 Munny." Riku says.

"..........." Sora just curls up and says nothing.

"Sora?" Kairi and Riku reach their friend. They both take a seat by him.

"What's wrong buddy?" Riku asks.

"... I don't want a brother."

"Maybe you'll get a sister!" Kairi says optimistically.

"I don't want a sibling period." Sora says coldly.

"Why not?" Kairi and Riku ask in unison.

"... I dunno.. "

"I bet I know why. You don't want to share your parents with another kid. Happened to me when Mom was pregnant with Erika. I was jealous." Riku says, nodding.

"That's not it!" Sora says with an angry blush.

"Sure it is! Look, you've been an only child for your whole life. Of COURSE you're gonna be jealous!" Riku points out.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"Sora, it's okay. At least you can have a younger sibling..." Kairi says sadly.

"I KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO!!" Sora says determined.

"What?" Riku and Kairi say in unison.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET THEM HAVE THE BABY!!!" Sora shouts into the night.

"SAY WHAT?!"

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**uh oh, what's Sora gonna do?!**

**Read and Review folks, Read and Review!!!**


	3. Sora's Plan: Fire

**Lol, what's Sora gonna do?!**

**Answer: PLENTY.**

**though, if you've got ideas on what he could do to stop his parents from... doing the horizontal happy dance, I'm all ears!**

**.... Pffftt.... *starts cracking up at sentence above***

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine.. pfftt....**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

_Castle that Never Was_

"... Lemme get this straight. Your folks want another baby?" Axel asks. Sora nods.

"Yup."

"... But YOU don't."

"Exactly!"

"So where do I go in this?"

".... You know about women don't you?" Sora asks. Axel turns pale.

"Uhh.. Yeah? S-So?"

".... Tell me how to stop a woman from having a baby."

"...... Abortion."

"I MEAN NOT TO HAVE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!"

"..... Umm... Well, not to do... that in the first place."

"OOOOH. I GOT AN IDEA!!!" Sora cheers. He hugs Axel.

"THANK YOU!!!" Sora runs back to his Gummi Ship.

"... What the hell did I just do?" Axel mutters to himself.

_Destiny Islands (later that night)_

"Sora, it's late. Aren't you going to bed?" Mrs. Minami asks. Sora looks up from his video game.

"One more level."

"Sora, NOW."

"..... C'mon! I need to find a save spot and Goofy's-"

"Now honey."

"Alright, alright!" Sora saves it and turns off the PS2.

"Good night Sora."

"Night Mom."

"Good night kiddo."

"Night Dad."

"Kid, glad you're taking this better. "

"Thanks Uncle Blade." Sora smiles evilly. He heads up to his room and waits for the adults to finish their coffee and go to bed. As his parents pass his room, his mom cracks the door open and he fakes sleep.

"Awww... He looks so cute." Mrs. Minami says and tucks Sora's blanket in.

"Yeah, man. I keep forgetting how old he is. I really missed him when he left." Daichi says and pats his son's head.

"C'mon." gives Sora a kiss and the parents head off to their room. Sora pops his head out of the covers. He's starting to feel a little guilty about his plans.

"It's for the best." He decides and pulls out a candle from under his bed.

"Fira!" He lights the candle. After a moment, Sora blows it out. Standing on his bed, he holds it up to the fire alarm.

The alarm starts blaring loudly.

_WHHOOOOP WHHHHOOOOOP!!_ (closest I can get to the alarm)

Sora tucks himself back into the covers and fakes sleep again.

"SORA! There's a fire kiddo!" Blade and Daichi run into Sora's room and "wake" him up.

"Whazzgoingon?" Sora slurs.

"COME ON SORA!" Daichi picks him up and the three run outside. Mrs. Minami is already outside.

".. I don't see any smoke." Blade observes. Riku and Erika come out followed by their parents.

"Whatzzgoing on?" Riku mutters sleepily.

"Nice PJs Sora!" Erika cheers.

"... Never play PS2 with her." Riku mutters, almost asleep standing up.

"What happened?" Mr. Takamura asks.

"The fire alarm went off. I don't know why, I thought maybe the basement or something caught fire." Then everyone turns to glare at Blade.

"WHAT?!"

"WE TOLD YOU TO STOP SMOKING!" Everyone yells.

"DUDE! I'm CLEAN. I promise!" Blade says angrily. Sora doesn't say anything but Riku notices how guilty his friend looks.

"Sora!" He hisses. Sora turns rapidly.

"....Sora?" Mrs. Minami notices how guilty her son looks.

".... SORA did it? ... Wow." Blade says surprised.

"WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT PLAYING WITH MATCHES!" Mr. Takamura and Daichi yell.

".... I wasn't playing with matches." Sora mutters.

"Wait, THIS was your plan?!" Erika and Riku shout in unison.

" What 'plan'? What are you kids talking about?" Daichi asks.

"......Sora's plan to stop you guys from.. um... from having a baby." Riku explains.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOUNGER SIBLINGS ARE AWESOME!!" Erika starts strangling Sora.

"S-Sorry!" Sora whimpers.

"DAMMIT SORA! YOUNGER SIBLINGS ARE AWESOME SO LET YOUR PARENTS CONCIEVE!" She yells and keeps her grip on Sora's throat.

".... WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THAT?!" Dante shouts.

".... Internet!" Erika says proudly.

"Of course....Let So So go, 'rika." Yuki says and squeezes her sister's shoulder until Erika lets go. She then glares at her older sister.

"Mom said not to use pressure points!"

"... Mom's not my boss, I'm 23!" Yuki says smugly until she catches her mother's glare.

"Oh really? Then I guess you'll start having to pay rent then missy."

"I WAS KIDDING MOM!" Yuki immediately starts begging with her mother. Meanwhile, Sora tried to slip away.

"NOT SO FAST SPORT." Blade grabs him and sits him down on the sand.

"Why don't you want a little brother or sister?" Mrs. Minami asks.

"...... No comment."

"Comment, or I'm slicing your face off!" Blade threatens.

"BLADE!"

"You know I'm just playing Kura..." He says nervously. Sora glares at them.

"I DO NOT WANT A LITTLE BROTHER! OR A SISTER! I DON'T WANT TO PROTECT THEM!" He yells angrily and runs to the beach.

"SORA!" Sora's already in his little boat and rowing to the other island.

"What did he mean, he doesn't want to protect them?" Daichi asks.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**lol, nice job Sora!**

**Your so called pal Riku ratted you out though... XD**

**Anyone else notice I'm calling Sora's dad by his name, but Sora's mom is 'Mrs. Minami' ?**


	4. Sora's Plan: Dah Pill

**Lol, fire.**

**Nice job Sora.**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Destiny Islands

"So you're grounded Sora?" Riku asks while chucking stuff of the second floor window in Sora's room.

"Yup." Sora throws a banana and watches it splat.

"Sucks for you." Riku smirks and throws an apple.

"Why are we chucking fruit again?"

".... For our science experiment! It's due in a few weeks. We're testing if we can use that dust stuff you brought from Neverland to make inanimate objects fly." Riku says.

"... This was just an excuse for you to chuck stuff out the window!"

"... Maybe. So?! We'll get an A!"

"..... Why don't we just make an airplane like last time?"

"Cause, we took Mrs. Erna's wig off and the school doesn't let me near motors anymore." Riku says and chucks a coconut.

"OW!" Both boys freeze.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" Blade yells up at them.

"IT'S FOR SCIENCE!!!!" Riku shouts back.

DING! Sora got an idea.

"I GOT IT!!!! SO SIMPLE!!!" Sora leaps out the window and starts running to the beach.

"... What the fuck?!" Blade goes after him. Sora dodges his uncle and slips inside the Secret Place.

"OH SHIT! HE'S GOING FOR THE GUMMY SHIP!!!" Riku shouts to Kairi, who was on the beach doing some homework.

"Huh?" Too late. Sora started the Gummy Ship.

"BYE!!! I'll be back for dinner!" Sora calls out to Blade and his mom, who had come out to see why Riku was yelling.

"SORA RICHARD MINAMI! OUT OF THE GUMMY SHIP NOW!!!" Mrs. Minami yells. Sora mimes that he can't hear her and blasts off.

Castle That Never Was

"Sora got grounded?" Axel asks Roxas.

"Yup, cause he nearly set the house on fire." Roxas says and laughs.

"... I mighta had something to do with that..." Axel says embarrassed.

"I knew it..." Xion sighs. then they see a red Gummy Ship.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WAS GROUNDED!!!" Axel shouts at Roxas.

"HE IS!!" They all duck to the ground as Sora makes a landing. He runs out and immediately heads to the basement.

"... What the fuck is he doing?!"

Sora's POV

"Hi Vexen!" I say to him. Vexen grunts in response, trying to make something.

"... Where's the birth control?" I ask.

"... Second drawer to the bottom in the third cabinet." Vexen says and mixes in a powder to the green liquid in the beaker.

"Ohh..." I look. There's a bunch of different ones.

"Which one's for humans? And I don't mean Nobodies."

".... The one in the silver packet." Vexen says and keeps mixing. I pull it out.

"Umm... Is it safe for my mom to use?" I ask.

"Yes, Sora. It's safe. I've tested it on hundreds of people." Vexen says and starts muttering to himself.

"Oh-kay!" I walk out of the door.

End Sora's POV

Third Person POV

Vexen just suddenly realizes what he's done.

"Wait. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT IT FOR SORA?!"

"NOOOOOTHING!!!!" Sora runs for it and leaves the Castle.

"... So, what'd he take?" Axel asks.

"... Birth Control."

".... Dude." Axel says with wide eyes.

Later That Night on Destiny Islands

"Sora, you're off the hook." Mrs. Minami says.

"... Thanks." Sora smiles. He hands her a coffee he'd made himself.

"I know you're a little jealous of the baby, but we'll still love you." Daichi says and gives his son a hug. Then the phone rings.

"... Hello?"

".....He what? Don't drink the coffee Sakura!" Daichi commands. Mrs. Minami immediately drops the coffee cup on the table.

"What did you do Sora?!" Blade and Mrs. Minami say in unison.

"NOTHING!" Sora immediately retorts.

"... Birth control?" The three glare at him.

"... Hehehehe...." Sora tries to make a run for it but Blade grabs him by the shoulders and sits him down.

"Yes, I'll talk to him. Thank you Axel. Good bye." Daichi hangs up.

"I am NEVER trusting Axel again." Sora says angrily.

"..... SORA! WE TRUSTED YOU! Just accept that we'll be having a baby and there!" Mrs. Minami says, really pissed.

"BUT-"

"NO BUTS!" Mrs. Minami yells.

"... But you already took it!" Sora says.

"... WHAT?!"

"... I put it in your soda at Lunch." Sora says embarrassed.

"SORA RICHARD MINAMI! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A YEAR!!!"

"That's harsh." Blade comments.

"YOU TOO BLADE!"

"HUH?! But I didn't do anything!"

"I DON'T CARE!!"

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**lol, Sora strikes again!!!**

**All righty then, I'm having trouble deciding whether or not Sora should have his sibling.**

**if you think he should, review this chapter!**

**If you think he shouldn't,review this chapter!**

**If you think the baby Minami should be a boy, review!**

**If you think the baby Minami should be a girl, review!**

**.... If you think there should be TWO new Minamis, review this chapter!!!**


	5. Sora VS Plant

**Hmm.....**

**Everyone wants twins? O_O**

**well, lot's of people.**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine, and neither is this idea.**

**Thanks to Super Nova 32 for coming up with this, and I will be be glad to take suggestions from others!**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x X**

Destiny Islands

"......" Sora's hanging upside down from the tree outside his window.

"Sora, you'll break your neck. Get down." Blade says, not really payng attention. He was the 'Warden' for Sora for the afternoon.

"Hey Uncle Blade?" Sora asks.

"Wha?" Blade turns the page of his newspaper. He was sitting at the foot of the tree.

"... Do my parents love me?"

".... Where the fuck did that come from?" BLade asks, and looks up at his nephew.

"Well, I only came back a little while ago. And suddenly they start planning on having another baby." Sora says and starts swinging his arms.

".... They missed you alot. And they're not exactly getting YOUNGER. Plus, it'll be nice to have another baby in the house." Blade turns back to his newspaper.

"... But... Erika cried a lot when SHE was little....." Sora says nervously.

"... Erika's not the best example." Blade comments and starts reading the comics.

"..... Do you think I'd be a good brother?" Sora asks. Blade glances up at his nephew.

"... Oh yeah. You'd be an awesome big brother." Blade grins.

".... But... I don't know how to take care of a baby." Sora says, and he looks nervous.

"Dude, it's not YOURS. All YOU gotta do is say 'AWWWW... HOW CUTE!' and ' I loves you!' . That's it." Blade says with a smirk.

"This is why Mom says not to talk to you about important stuff." Sora flips off the tree and lands perfectly.

"This is why I say your Mom's nuts." Blade says and takes out a sword.

"That's mean... Hey, can we fight?" Sora asks. Blade nods.

"Sure, your Mom's at the store and Daichi's at work. I THINK we can clean up the evidence by then." Blade grins and holds up his broadsword up. Sora grins and runs for a small katana his uncle made a few weeks before.

**(AN: Blade's a swordsmith; sword fighting is a sport in Destiny Islands.)**

"GO!" They run toward each other and start slamming the swords at each other.

"DAMN!" Blade swears violently as Sora manages to give him a nasty cut on the arm.

"Sorry Uncle! ... Curaga!" Sora waves his hand and the cut immediately heals.

"... I forgot about that. Geez, since you came back, you sure do have a lot of weird powers huh?" Blade teases and ruffles Sora's hair.

"... YOU JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA!!! THANKS!" Sora gives his uncle a hug and runs inside.

"... Why do I NOT get a good feelin' bout this?" Blade mutters to himself.

Later That Night

"Sora! Dinner!" Mrs. Minami calls out.

"Huh? IN A MINUTE!!!" Sora yells back. He continues his investigations on the ficus in his parents' bedroom.

"Hmm... Ice would kill it. Fire would kill it. Thunder would kill it." Sora mutters to himself. His puppy, SoJu, was in his lap as Sora absentmindingly stroked his fur.

".... Roof?" Sora Junior wags his tail and bites the plant.

"Stop SoJu! I'm trying to figure out how to bring it to life and do my bidding." Sora says, taking a line from when he and Riku were 6.

"... HEAL!" Sora commands and the plant's instantly fixed.

"There! ... Time for din din little guy!" Sora says and picks the puppy up and walks down stairs. Behind him, the plant shivers.

"AHHH!!!" Sora sighs as he finishes off a plate of BBQ ribs. He tosses a bone to SoJu.

"Sora, it's not good for you to give him bones." Mrs. Minami scolds and takes it from the little puppy.

"Why?"

"He'll choke on it." Sora's eyes widen.

"I'M SORRRRRY!!!" He grabs the puppy and gives it a big hug.

"Time for bed!" Sakura says.

"....Ewwwwww..." Blade makes a face.

"SHUT UP BLADE!" Mrs. M hits him with a frying pan.

"OW!" Blade swears and drags Sora and the puppy upstairs.

"Now, they're gonna be... busy, so you go to bed and DO NOT COME OUT." Blade warns Sora.

"What are they doing?" Sora asks, completely innocent.

"... Just don't come out! NO MATTER WHAT YOU HEAR, DO NOT COME OUT." Blade pats his nephew on the head and leaves to his room.

"... If they're gonna have sex, he should just tell me." Sora tells SoJu.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sora's eyes widen as he hears his mother scream (in terror).

"OH MY GOD." Sora whimpers and hides under his covers.

"SORA! THERE'S A PLANT THING ATTACKING YOUR MOM!" Blade yells.

"LIAR!!!" Sora screams back and covers his head. SoJu growls and runs out Sora's bedroom.

"SOJU! UNCLE SAID NOT TO GO OUT!!" Sora runs after the puppy and nearly faints when he sees a mass of tangling vines coming out of his parents' bedroom.

"... Uncle, please tell me that doesn't usually happen." Sora says.

"NO YOU IDIOT! KILL IT!!" BLade snarls and stabs the plant. The plant gets pissed and sends him flying and crashing through the wall.

"HANG ON!!!" Sora runs to the phone. He rapidly calls the Castle that Never Was.

"Hello?" Roxas's sleepy voice asks.

"ROXAS!!! THERE'S A PLANT ATTACKING MY MOM AND DAD!!" Sora yells.

"..... How drunk are you?" Roxas asks.

"... GET OVER HERE NOW! AND BRING AXEL!" Sora hangs up. A few minutes later, Axel and his sidekicks show up.

"YOU REALIZE IT'S THREE HOURS LATER IN THE CASTLE?!" Axel snarls.

"HELP!!!!" Sora's tangled up in the plant.

"... SWEET!" Xion squeals and summons her Kingdom Key. She rushes to the plant, only to be tangled up herself.

"MY TURN!!! MAGIC HOUR!" Roxas yells but the plant sticks out a tendril and tangles him up.

"... And it's up to Axel to save the day! DAMMIT, I AM NOT A FUCKIN' POWERPUFF GIRL!" Axel snarls and launches a huge fire ball. The plant slams him to the floor and grabs his boot.

"AXEL! TRY AGAIN!" Xion yells.

"ON THREE!!! EVERYONE USE FIRAGA!!" Roxas shouts. They all nod.

"ONE!" They all get ready.

"TWO!"

"THREE!" All four blast fire balls at the plant and it instantly goes up in flames.

"I THOUGHT YOU MEANT ONE TWO THREE GO!" Sora yells and throws another fire ball.

"ICE!!! FREEZE THIS SUCKER!" Xion screams and launches an icicle at the plant.

"BLIZZARDAGA!!" Sora and Roxas chant in unison. Now covered in frost bite, the plant drops its prisoners.

"NOW! THUNDERAGA!" Sora yells.

"BLIZZARDAGA!!!" Roxas screams.

"FIRAGA!!" Xion shouts.

"FLURRY OF THE DANCING FLAMES!" Axel calls out and the whole rooms covered in flames and the plant finally dies.

"......." Everyone goes out to see the damage.

"Wow. SWEET! I saved the day!" Axel grins.

".... So did we stupid!" Xion says.

"As if, I did most of the work!" Axel teases.

"...So, what did this?" Roxas asks and nudges the plant.

"We'll never know...." Sora says.

"... Our room's destroyed." Mrs. Minami comments.

".... Guess I'll sleep on the couch. Sakura, take the guest room." Daichi says and goes off to the living to get some sleep.

"... Hmm.... If I didn't know any better, I'd say SORA did this!" Axel comments.

**x X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x X**

**uh... you have no idea how close you are Axel.**

**Review folks!!!**

**And thanks again to Super Nova 32!**


	6. Sora goes to CTNW

***goes to the corner to start reading***

**Feralis: uh... I'm one of her OCs, I'll be your guide for today's chapter. *looks over***

***waves her on***

**Feralis: Kingdom Hearts is no way associated with Forbidden. Got it?**

***starts chucking jelly beans at the wall***

**Stupid Kronos.... **

**Feralis: Without further ado, here is Day At Destiny Islands!!! ... WHY AM I THE ONE DOING THIS?! AHLIA LOVES THIS KIND OF STUFF, MAKE HER!!**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x X**

Castle That Never Was

"... Um... Sora? What the fuck are you doing here?" Xigbar asks.

".... Mom sent me." Sora hands Xigbar a note.

"Lessee.... 'Sora needs to spend more time with Roxas. Please take care of him for a week or two. Riku will come by to pick him up for school. Sincerely, Mrs and Mr. Minami. ' .... You realize they got rid of you right?" Xigbar says, after reading the note.

"... Yeah. Guess I'm getting a sibling after all.... But I don't want one! I just want Roxas and Xion to come live with us!!! TELL SUPERIOR!!" Sora goes on his knees, begging.

"AS IF! Just deal with it!" Xigbar says and picks up Sora's backpack of clothes. Sora scowls and follows Xigbar to the kitchen.

"I AM TELLING YOU!!! Funyuns are soooo much better than onion rings!" Xion was arguing with Xaldin.

"How? Funyuns are just revolting chips! Onion rings are the real deal! Funyuns are mere imitations." Xaldin says with a smirk.

"WAS THAT ABOUT HOW I'M SORA'S REPLICA?! DIE! DIE DIE DIE!!" Xion tackles him but he holds her off with one hand and laughs as she flails around uselessly.

"....Sora?" Both stop and stare at him.

"..Hi." Sora sits down on a chair at the counter and sighs.

"... They got rid of you! How patethic!!!" Xaldin starts laughing.

"SHUT IT DIN DIN!!!" Xion shouts

"AND I TOLD YOU FOURTEEN TO STOP CALLING ME DIN DIN!!!" Xaldin smacks her with a spear.

"... Pfft... Din Din!!" Xigbar laughs and Sora starts to finally smile.

"YO! Heard you were comin' Sora!" Axel comes in and ruffles his hair.

"Hey Axel." Sora smiles and he reaches for the bag of Funyuns on the counter.

"YOU DO NOT MESS WITH XI XI'S FUNYUNS!!!!" Xion says and snatches the bag off the counter.

"Why don't you take some of my onion rings?" Xaldin asks.

"No thanks, I don't like onions." Sora says with a grin.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING EATING FUNYUNS?!" Xaldin shouts.

"CAUSE THEY TASTE GOOD!" Sora, Xion and Axel say in unison. They high five and laugh. Roxas comes in.

"... Sora? What-" Axel stomps on his foot, HARD.

"OOOW!!!" Roxas howls and starts muttering darkly under his breath.

"OOOH! ARE YOU CUSSING?!" Xion asks hopefully.

"NO! I AM NOT!!!" Roxas snaps and sits at the counter.

"Soooo, Mom says I have to spend time with you." Sora says and hands Roxas the note.

"...." Roxas reads it and laughs.

"TWILIGHT TOWN THEN!" Roxas grabs Sora by the sleeve and they go to the basement for the Struggle bats.

"SHHH!" Sora hushes Roxas. He sneaks into Vexen's lab and comes back with a potion.

"...Uhh... Sora? What's that?" Roxas asks. Sora grins.

"C'mon, let's go to Twilght Town." Sora says and tucks the potion into his pocket. When they get there, Sora slaps his forehead.

"OH! I FORGOT MY LUCKY SHIRT!! Cmon! We gotta go home for it!!" Sora begs Roxas.

"...Uhh.. sure." Roxas starts the ship again and they land on Destiny Islands.

"Thanks! I'll be back in like 5 minutes!" Sora heads to his house. Roxas waits patiently.

".... WAIT A SECOND!!!" Roxas jumps out of the ship and runs toward Sora's house.

"SORA!" Roxas catches him trying to put the potion in the soup Mrs. Minami left on the stove heating.

".... This is totally not what it looks like." Sora says with a sheepish grin.

"Suuuuuuure." Roxas grabs him by the ear and drags him back to the ship.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x X**

**and Roxas, you actually fell for the 'going back for something' trick!!!**

**Even I'M not that stupid.**

**Roxas:..... What did you say? *takes out Oblivion***

**I mean... Uh... Review people!**

**Roxas: That's what I thought you said.**


	7. Vexen's Gift

**lol, Roxas Roxas... *shakes head***

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, and anything else in this is not mine. All RANDOMNESS IS.**

**And enjoy the series, and the fic!**

**Note: any ideas guys? and gals? I'm currently out and if I can't come up with any, i'll have to end the fic!!!**

**X x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Castle That Never Was

"....I'm bored." Sora complains.

"too bad." Vexen had custody of Sora for the hour.

"...Can I borrow-"

"NO." Vexen keeps mixing chemicals.

".... If I -?"

"NO." Vexen says and swirls a black chemical into the silvery potion he was creating.

"..Whaazthat?" Sora asks.

"... A gender changing potion."

"... I AM NOT TRYING IT."

"... I'm not asking you to." Vexen says and drops in a leathery foot into the potion. Sora gags from the fumes, but Vexen doesn't even notice them anymore.

"THAT REEKS!" Sora holds his nose and covers his face with the hood of his jacket.

"... Then leave." Vexen throws him a watch and turns back to his work.

"... IS THIS A TELEPORTER?!" Sora asks excited.

"Yes Sora, it is. Just put in where you want to go and you'll transport there instantly." Vexen says and keeps on mixing.

"..Sweeeeet." Sora types in 'Destiny Islands' on the tiny keyboard and vanishes. Vexen looks up.

"Holy crap, I just gave Sora a teleporter. ... No one will connect it to me. Right?" He asks Vexen Junior, otherwise dubbed 'VexJu'. The cat yawns.

".. Right." Vexen keeps on mixing his potion.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**Why you NEVER let Vexen baby sit.**

**Lol, Sora's got some MAJOR power in his hands now!**

**Wonder what he's gonna do??**


	8. The Surprise

**okay, either Sora's a goddamn genius when it comes to taking stuff from Vexen, or Vexen's a moron.**

**Vexen: I BEG your pardon?**

**...... hehehe... *looking around nervously***

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts OR Final Fantasy are not mine, and neither is Erika!**

**BTW, Erika!!! My sis wants to change your name!!!!**

**Don't ask why. Apparently she doesn't like it.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Destiny Islands

"OOPH!" Sora tumbles head first into the sand.

"....Gotta.... work on landings!" Sora says cheerfully and brushes the sand off his clothes.

"C'mon Kairi! Let me borrow the notes!" Riku begs Kairi while they're doing homework.

"Geez! Here already. Why are you acting like Sora?" She asks and hands him the notes.

"Cause. We need at least ONE idiot, or we feel pretty lonely. ... .Maybe I should go find Erika." Riku says turns back to his geometry homework.

"Thats just mean!" Kairi says and hits Riku with a folder.

"IT WAS A JOKE!"

"..... Here to put my ninja skills to the test!" Sora mutters to himself. He creeps up to his house and carefully opens the door. He sticks his head inside and looking rapidly, sees no one. Sora grins and slips inside.

"..... He DOES know we can totally see him right?" Riku mutters as he and Kairi watch Sora 'sneak' up to his house.

"Well, maybe he doesn't know we're watching." Kairi says nervously.

"...I have NO idea what you see in him." Riku comments.

"Good. Cause if you did, you'd be gay. Then I'd have to kill you." Kairi stands up, sending pencils and papers scattering.

"...Note to self, don't fuck with Kairi." Riku scribbles down on a piece of paper. Sora meanwhile gets to the kitchen.

"Hmmm..... THIS IS MY FAVORITE SOUP!" Sora stares at the bubbling pot and glances around. He gets a bowl and spoon from the top cupboard. He carefully ladles some of the soup into it and gleefully slurps it up.

"AAAH! Delicious!" Sora says happily and then reaches in his back pocket for the potion vial he'd stolen from Vexen's lab.

"AHEM. BORROWED." Sora comments and pops open the vial and then starts to tip it so the silvery liquid would fall into the pot.

"GAH!" The phone rings and Sora jumps, dropping the potion on the floor and shattering the vial. Sora stares at it for a moment before running to the phone, before it could get anyone to answer.

"Hello!" He whispers.

"Nice try Sora." Riku's voice from the phone and from behind him says.

"HOLY CRAP!" Sora trips over a rug and stares at his two friends. Riku hangs up his cell phone.

"Sora! I missed you." Kairi gives him a hug.

"awww... I missed you too!" Sora says and hugs her back.

"AHEM. Kairi, please be serious for a little while and THEN you two can be as lovey dovey as you want." Riku says.

"...Right." Kairi lets go of Sora and stands up next to Riku.

"Sora, you got a problem." Riku starts.

"I'M NOT ON DRUGS!!" Sora immediately says.

"....What?"

".... This isn't an intervention?" Sora says embarrassed.

"...Why don't you want a sibling?" Kairi asks.

".....I thought you were on MY side Kairi!" Sora says angrily.

"... I'm neutral." Kairi retorts.

"...Neu wha?" Sora asks, confused.

"...That was one of the words we were supposed to study for school you moron!!! I spent THREE hours teaching you!" Riku smacks him on the head.

"OW!"

"... Sora, what's wrong with a baby?" Kairi sits next to him. Sora's quiet for a moment.

"...I don't want to protect them...." Sora says.

"..You don't have to, they're BABIES." Riku says.

"BUT! The Heartless!" Sora says.

".....HEARTLESS? THIS WAS WHY YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS?!?!" Riku snarls.

".....Yes?" Sora braces himself for another smack on the head.

"....That's kinda sweet." Kairi says.

"...Sweet?" Sora asks confused.

"That PROVES you'll be a good brother Sora! You're already worried about your little sibling!" Riku says proudly.

".........I DON'T WANT ANOTHER DANTE OR ERIKA!!!" Sora shouts.

"....Yikes. You're right.... Maybe we should switch sides Kairi." Riku says.

"YEAH! Come to the Dark Side, we got cookies!" Sora jokes.

"...Dark Side?" Riku glances at Kairi and the three burst out laughing.

"Sora, you're not punished anymore." Mrs. Minami says. They had been standing in the door way for about the last five minutes.

"MOM! DAD!" Sora says, and prepares to get grounded.

"..... You're off the hook, buddy." Daichi grins and ruffles his son's hair.

"...SERIOUSLY?!"

"Yup, we've decided MAYBE we should give you some time to adjust to being back on the Islands before we can think of having another baby." Mrs. Minami says.

"....I LOVE YOU!" Sora hugs them both.

"We love you too, Sora." They hug him back.

"Awwwww..............." Kairi wipes away a tear.

A few Weeks Later

".....Sora? We have a little surprise for you." Mrs. Minami says sheepishly.

"What? what's wrong?" Sora drops his sparring sword and comes to his mother. Riku, Kairi, and Erika look at each other nervously. They get up and leave the project they were working on alone and follow Sora.

"....I'm pregnant. Looks like you're gonna have a sibling after all!" She says embarrassed.

"......NOOOO!!!!!" Sora screams. He falls to the ground on his knees and starts slamming his fists into the floor.

"....BOO YEAH!" Erika sings and she jumps around excited.

"If we're lucky, it won't be like Sora." Riku comments. Kairi nods.

**X x x x x x x x xx xx x x x x xx xx x x xxxx X**

**HAHAHAHA! SORA YOU JUST GOT PWNED!! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sora:...WHY?! WHY WHY WHY?!?!?!**

**lol, blame your daddy.**

**Sora:.... *goes off to find Daichi***

**O_O**

**HEY! LEAVE DAI DAI ALONE!!! *goes after Sora***


	9. Welcome Najika and Nico!

**....... *grins evilly at Sora***

**Sora:... I hate you.**

**And this is now SEVERAL months later... about 9 or so. *nudges Sora***

**Sora: SHUT UP.**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine... but the babies are!!!**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Destiny Islands:Destiny High

"Sora, is it true your mom's having the baby soon?" A random class mate asks Sora as he sits down at his desk.

"..NO COMMENT." Sora snarls. The girl yelps and runs to her desk.

"..Sora! Be nice!" Kairi hits him with her school bag.

"OW!" Sora rubs his head and then sigh and buries his face in his arms.

"...Why don't you just stop being such a BABY-" Riku starts but then Sora starts to cry.

"Nice choice of words there Riku!" Kairi scolds and starts consoling Sora. After 9 or so months of this, she's gotten pretty good at it.

"I... DOn'T.... WANNA A BABY!" Sora screams into his arms, muffling the words just enough so only Kairi and Riku could hear him.

"...You are such a baby." Riku says again.

"SORA MINAMI!" An urgent voice says. A kid dressed in the office work uniform. ( Note:kids can work in the office, nurse's office, cafeteria, gym or library for extra credit for their finals)

"What?" Sora says and wipes his eyes.

"I got a message from your uncle...

' Sora, the baby's being born RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW. You better get a good grade on the spelling test, or you're gonna have the baby in YOUR room.

Love,

Uncle Blade

PS: Send Kairi over, she might have some fun watching the baby get born. She's gonna be a nurse after all.'

"........" Riku cracks up and falls to the floor laughing.

"... Does this mean I don't have to go to class?!" Kairi says excited.

".....There's another note...." The kid says.

'Sora, ignore Blade and bring Riku and Kairi and Erika.

And you're gonna have to be the man of the house while I'm getting my hand amputated.

Love

Dad.'

"......HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Riku bursts into laughter again.

"...Dad's not very subtle about this is he?" Sora says annoyed. He takes the notes and crumbles them up. He shoots them into the trash can and starts studying for the big spelling test that was next.

"Sora? You're being called to the office." The kid, let's give him a name: Hachiro , says.

"I'm not going. I gotta get a good grade on the test." Sora says smugly.

"SORA! You'll take the test LATER! Let's go to the hospital and give your mom some moral support!" Kairi says.

"...Mo wha?"

"...Yeah, he's gonna fail the test." Riku comments and then grabs Sora into a piggy back ride.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN RIKU!!!" Sora demands.

"no. We're gonna go get Erika and THEN we're going to the hospital! EVEN IF I HAVE TO SEND YOU THERE WITH A BROKEN LEG!" Riku snarls.

"....Okay, can you let me down now?" Sora asks innocently.

"....No. You'll pull a Demyx and run away."

"No, I won't! Promise." Sora says.

"...Fine." Riku lets him down right in front of the middle school where Erika was.

"....YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALLLLIVE!!" Sora runs toward the courtyard.

"....." Riku slams Sora's head into the brick pathway and Sora gets dizzy.

"There. Now you have a reason to be going. A concussion." Riku smiles and he goes get Erika.

"HI HI SORA! OH MY GAWD! I hope the baby's cuuute!" Erika says excited.

".....Hihi Rika..." Sora moans.

"....You didn't have to hit him!" Erika scolds her big brother.

"..Sure I did! See? He's willing to cooperate now." Riku says with a grin.

"... I'll go but I AM NOT HOLDING IT!" Sora says and shakes off the blow.

"......LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO!!!" Kairi says excited.

"...." All four of them catch a ride with Dante and head to the Island Memorial Hospital.

"...... Yo, I'm looking for Mrs. Minami. You know where she is, beautiful?" Dante winks at the nurse and she blushes.

"Umm... She'll be at the maternity ward?" She says nervously.

"Oh okay. Thanks a lot gorgeous." He squeezes her hand and she turns even redder.

"...Can I have your number?" She asks shyly.

"Sure thing. Here it is." Dante scribbles it down and hands it to her.

".....You're a sick bastard you know that?" Riku comments as they head down the Emergency Room.

"....Hey, I know what I like. A DEFINITE 9." Dante grins.

"BE SERIOUS!! The new little Minami's coming!!" Erika says, totally freaking out from excitement.

"......." Sora groans and slams his head to the wall.

"....... SORA! Be happy, you've always WANTED a sibling!" Kairi says positively

"...I WANTED an OLDER brother!" Sora says.

"...Awww, I'll give you Dante for 50 bucks if you want." Riku says.

"...He's used! 3." Sora bargains.

"..THREE?! 25."

"Umm.... Slavery's illegal, dude." Dante points out.

"...Shut up, I wann see how much Sora will pay!" Erika giggles.

"....... 99!" Riku says.

"..... kay, 49." Sora says.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Riku takes the money and stashes it in his pocket.

"....Little bro!" Dante hugs Sora.

".....Awkward..." Sora comments but hugs him back.

"At least THIS one won't hit me!" Dante ruffles Sora's hair and they reach the maternity ward.

"..... Hey guys." Blade's sitting outside with headphones on.

"......Uncle?" Sora asks and tugs at the headphones.

"..Is the screamin' done?" Blade shudders.

".....Yup, all is quiet." Kairi says.

".....Siiiilent night... Hoooly night......" Erika starts singing.

"...Shut up!" Sora says angrily.

"BUT YOU'RE A BIG BROTHER NOW!!" Erika and Sora get into an argument, which Riku and Dante stop by slamming their heads together and nearly giving them concussions.

"Sora?" Daichi comes out, and he looks really happy. And his hand's purple but we're not getting into that little detail.

"... Dad? Please tell me it was still born." Sora says.

".... Sora, I'm going to ground you if you're going to talk like that in front of your mother." Daichi threatens.

"...Kay then. How are the little bundles of gurgling joy?" Sora says sarcastically. Daichi whaps him with Kairi's book bag and grins.

"WAS IT A BOY?! PLEASE SAY YES!" Erika says happily.

"I want a girl!" Kairi begs.

"...You're BOTH right!" Daichi says proudly. Sora freezes.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yells.

"...Sakura had TWINS!" he says proudly.

"NOOO!" Sora screams.

"OH YEAH!" Kairi and Erika do a victory dance. (dance like the one Sora does after getting out of Memory Chamber in KH2)

"...Cool, Sora's a brother TWICE!" Riku says and playfully hits his friend on the arm.

"Sora, come on, come meet your brother and sister." Daichi forces Sora in. Mrs. Minami's resting on the bed.

"Hi Sora!" She's holding a bundle in her arms.

"....." Sora tries to leave but Riku grabs him by the ear and forces him forward.

"... hi mom." Sora says and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sora, this is your little sister, Najika." Mrs. Minami pulls back the blanket from the child's face to reveal a little girl.

"AWWWW!!" Kairi and Erika say immediately.

"SHE'S SOO CUTE!" Riku, Dante, Erika and Kairi say in unison. The guys blush and th girls giggle.

"AND this little guy's Nico!" Daichi holds up a second bundle and there's a sleeping little baby boy in it.

"SORA! He looks like you!" Dante teases since he was about 9 years old when Sora was born.

"SHUT UP!" Sora says and sits down in a chair.

"Sora, come hold your little sister." Mrs. M suggests.

"How bout I DON'T?" Sora says.

"HOLD THE FUCKIN' BABY OR I'M SENDING YOU TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM!" Riku snarls.

"...NO!"

"... IT'S NOT GOING TO KILL YOU FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" Riku forces him out of the chair and Sora's given the baby.

"....Hiya there Najika." He says to the bundle.

"....." the baby smiles up at him and Sora nearly bursts into tears on how cute she was.

"..WELL?" Riku asks with a smug grin.

"Sora? You love her right?" Kairi asks hopefully.

"Nope!" He hands her back to his mother and then Daichi gives him Nico.

"..Hello Nico!" Sora says to his new little brother. Nico gurgles and smiles up at his older brother.

"....I STILL don't like them." Sora lies.

"YOU LIAR!" Riku and Kairi laugh.

"..Heh." A figure laughs.

"What is it?" Another asks.

"...Let's go home." The first says, the voice sounding like one of a young boy.

"Sure Nini." The girl says and jumps down from the ledge, floating down gently.

"..It's not everyday we get to....see ourselves be born." The boy laughs and the pair vanishes.

**Xx x x x x xx x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x X**

**AWWWWWW!!!! Sora!**

**Lol, their full names are:**

**Najika Skye Minami**

**Nico Daichi Minami!**

**Note: That last bit's a sneak peek at another arc!**

**Read and Review folks!**


	10. Random Questions

**Okay guys, this is the VERY FIRST D.A.D.I. (Day At Destiny Islands) arc filler!**

".....Huh?" Sora looks confused.

**We basically are gonna answer questions guys.**

"OH! Like in that other fic." Kairi says.

**.... Hmm... Uh huh, EXACTLY.**

"....Well, hi everyone!" Sora says. He waves.

"...Do we have to introduce ourselves?" Riku asks.

**Nope! I'll be doing that.**

**Sora Minami, Kairi Hikaru, Riku Takamura and ME! Your lovely host, Forbidden KH Fan are all here in Sora's house!**

"Would you four like some hot chocolate?" Mrs. Minami asks.

**Sure! Thanks a lot! :D**

"thanks mom!" Sora says. His mom smiles and goes to get it.

**And we have Nico and Najika here too! They're about a year old now!**

".....So!" A little toddler says and waves around a plastic key. Kairi's hugging him.

"...Ra!" A little girl coos from her big brother's lap.

**Anyone else notice... nevermind.**

**Now... Here's my first question!**

**Sora: How is life with the twins?**

"..... At first I didn't like them, but I guess they're okay." Sora says and ruffles his sister's brown hair.

"Ra!" His sister huggles him.

**Awww...... .Too cute.**

**Riku: where's Erika?**

".....She's at school, she got detention for smuggling a moogle into class." Riku struggles not to laugh.

**Damn! I was gonna do that!**

**Mrs. M! What was Sora like as a baby?**

"....Hmm..." Sora's mom gives them their hot cocoa and cookies and takes a seat.

"MOM! DON'T TELL HER ANYTHING!" Sora whispers.

"He was an adorable baby. But... He cried a lot!" Mrs. Minami says.

**OH REALLY? Go on. *pulls out tape recorder***

"When he was little, he followed his dad around everywhere and nearly got run over once!" Mrs. Minami says.

**O_O**

"What are you guys doing?" Daichi Minami (sora's dad) comes in.

"Forbidden's doing an interview." Mrs. M tells him.

**Daichi: Uhh... I keep hearing stories on how you REALLY REALLY suck at driving. Any truth?**

"....Of course not! I can drive!" Daichi says.

"HE'S LYING!" Everyone yells.

**O_O**

**Hearing two different stories here....**

"He ran over Mom once! We were lucky that the car was in park!" Sora says.

**HUH?! WHAT THE?!**

"Sora's exaggerating."

"Honey, I love you but you can't drive." Mrs. Minami says.

**...... Kay, I am NOT asking for a ride home.**

**Mrs. Minami: ..... Can I please have some more chocolate?**

"Of course! So polite." She goes to get more.

**SWEEET. *takes a big chug and nearly chokes to death on chocolatey goodness***

**KAY! ONE FOR KAI KAI!**

**Kairi: Is your school all that hard? Cause Sora's not doing too well....**

"...Nope, it's just Sora's not that smart!" She says.

"WHOA! WHY BRING ME INTO THIS?!" Sora asks.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAH! EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND- nevermind, calm down Biddy.....**

**Mrs. Minami: any truth to the coconut hitting Sora on the head story?**

"....Yes, it happened when he was three."

**.... so...much... SENSE!!! O_O**

**Kay, that's all we have time for!**

**THE NEXT ARC!**

**THE PLAY ARC!!!**

***play as in DRAMA play, not play play***

**and if you have questions for them, list them and I'll be sure to use them at another time.**

**Til Then,**

**This has been the Forbidden Hour.**


	11. The Parts Are Given Out

**Kay guys, like I promised: THE PLAY ARC!**

**Disclaimers: the fairy tale AND KH are not mine.**

**YES, this was inspired by volume 15 of Fruits Basket. Which is not mine either. Except for my copy.**

**which is mine. *holds protectively***

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x xx x x xx x x x xx X**

Destiny High : Class 3

"Alright guys, you know what time of year this is." The class representative says. Haruto adjusts his glasses.

The whole class groans.

"Just because Class 2 likes drama, doesn't mean WE have to do it!" Riku says angrily.

"Sorry, but there's no way out of it. This year's theme is Fairy Tales." Haruto says.

"WHAT?!" Sora chokes on his bottle of cherry juice.

"NO WAY!" Kairi blushes.

"Kay, I'm out." Riku says immediately. That was the little drawback on knowing the fairy tale's ACTUAL characters.... you didn't want to do it.

"NO WAY! Riku has to be the prince!!!" A girl cries out.

"YEAH!" A good part of the class's girls cheer.

"No way, SORA can be the prince!" Another girl says.

"He'll be a better prince!" another part of the girls say.

".................." Riku and Sora look at each other and collapse into laughter.

"Then who'll be the princess?" Haruto laughs.

"KAIRI!" the girls say.

"............................." Kairi turns pale and then Sora gives Riku a glare.

"Dude, no worries. I don't want her. (cause you'd kick my fuckin' ass)." Riku says. The stuff in parentheses was thought, not said.

"Good." Sora takes another sip of juice.

"I'm going to go do the raffle and you guys decide who you want to be behind the scenes." Haruto leaves.

"BEHIND THE SCENES!!!" Riku, Kairi, and Sora all volunteer.

"Sorry guys, but it's been unanimously decided YOU GUYS are going to act!" A girl says.

"..........Aw, weak." Sora complains.

"Alright, and we got our fairy tale!" Haruto comes back.

"Damn, that was fast." Riku comments.

"And we have..... CINDERELLA!" Haruto announces proudly.

"................." Kairi and Sora both turn pale.

"NO WAY!" They yell in unison.

" I AM NOT ACTING IN THAT! She's one of my best friends!" Kairi whispers to Sora and Riku.

"I know! She gave me a wicked awesome Keyblade!" Sora says and pulls out a charm.

"Alright, here are the parts: Cinderella of course. The prince. The evil stepmother, Stepsister one, Stepsister two, the fairy godmother, the king and a bunch of other random parts. You can vote whoever for whatever part! SO VOTE!" Haruto says. Everyone rummages for paper and writes down their favorites for the parts and dump them into various boxes.

"Alright everyone done?"

"Yup!" The class answers. Haruto sticks his hand into the 'Cinderella' marked box.

"Our first vote for Cinderella is...... SORA!" Haruto laughs and holds up a vote.

"ME?! NO!" Sora says angrily. His manhood was being threatened.

"Second vote.... SORA!" Haruto says.

"WHAT?! AGAIN?!?!" Sora yells. His entire face is red. Riku's laughing his ass off and Kairi's giggling. After another 10 votes (there's only about 16 people in the class including Riku, kairi, and Sora) it was decided that SORA was the class's Cinderella.

"............................" Sora can't say anything.

"He's a GUY. You girls want him to cross dress?" Riku asks. The girls in the class blush.

"YES!!!" they yell in unison.

"I shouldn't have asked...." Riku says embarrassed at the thought of his best friend in a dress.

"Sora... I voted for you too." Kairi says, blushing.

"I don't know you anymore Kairi............." Sora says shocked.

"Alright... last vote.... Kairi! For Cinderella! That's two votes for Kairi and 14 for Sora!" Haruto puts up the results on the chalk board.

"Riku, who'd you vote for?" Sora asks miserably.

"Kairi."

"You're my best friend....." Sora cries.

"Alright! Even I voted for Sora!" Haruto says.

"SAY WHAT?!"

"What? You'd make a cute Cinderella! Moving on.... The Wicked Step Mother! VOTE ONE!!!" Haruto says and sticks his hand into the 'Stepmother' box.

"................" Sora's still in shock.

"First vote! .... Riku Takamura, dude in the back!" Haruto teases.

"I'M A FUCKIN' GUY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRLS?!" Riku yells angrily.

"See? I KNEW he'd make a good stepmother!" A girl says triumphantly.

"I wanted him to be the Prince!" Another complains.

"Sorry girls, but the authoress doesn't like yaoi! Moving on.... SECOND VOTE! RIKU!" Haruto says.

"STOP IT! I'm going home!" Riku says angrily. The girls hold him back by grabbing his arms.

"And... Riku wins the Stepmother role!" Haruto says after counting the votes.

"Of course I would be the villain...." Riku mutters darkly to himself.

"Alright, so far Sora's Cinderella and Riku's the Stepmother!" Haruto says happily.

"WE HATE YOU!" Sora and Riku say in unison.

"And for The Prince himself!!!" Haruto cheers.

"...........I have a bad feeling about this...." Kairi says.

"A vote for Miss Kairi Hikaru!"

"WHAT?!" Sora and Kairi shout in unison. THE LEAD GUY PART?!?

15 votes later....

"ALRIGHT! WE HAVE OUR PRINCE! Kairi won with 14 votes! A tie between Sora with one, and Riku with one too!" Haruto says proudly.

"............................................. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" Kairi shrieks.

"I voted for Riku. Better him than me." Sora says.

"Funny, I thought the same thing." Riku remarks.

"There ARE more girls for the parts, guys. OF COURSE there was going to be cross dressing!" Haruto explains.

"BUT WHY US?!?" The pair yells.

"Cause you're sooo cute!" A random girl shouts sarcastically.

"SASHA! I'M KILLING YOU!" Riku yells at her.

"BRING IT, OLD MAN!" she shouts back.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA-"

" Riku Takamura!" The teacher, Mrs. Honda walks in.

"....................................." Riku sits down.

"Hiya Mrs. H! We're almost done here." Haruto says.

"Very well, who got what part so far?" She looks at the board and cracks up into laughter.

"OH MY GAWD!!!" She howls in laughter.

"SEE?!" Sora shouts.

"TOO BAD SO SAD! THOSE ARE YOUR PARTS!!!" Haruto says. And so went on the parts....

Sora: Cinderella

Kairi: Prince Re

Riku: Wicked Stepmother

Erika: Wicked Stepsister one

Haruto: Wicked Stepsister two

".........THERE IS JUSTICE IN THE WORLDS!!!" Sora and Riku cheer.

"ALRIGHT! I got the part I wanted!" Haruto says cheerfully.

_The part he wanted...?_ Everyone thought in surprise.

"Now then! We need the Fairy Godmother!"

"............Uhh... I know a good Fairy Godmother, just that he might not do it." Sora volunteers.

"HE?" Riku asks.

"AXEL!" Sora says.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Kairi, Riku and most of the class yells.

".... They know Axel?" Sora asks.

"The flame headed dude! No, we'll have...... Sasha be the Fairy Godmother!" Haruto decides.

"I got a note sayin' I don't have to go along with your crap, 'Ruto." Sasha says smugly.

"Crap. Umm.... JENNY!" Jenny flinches.

"ME?"

"YES YOU!"

"O-Okay...." She stammers.

"THEN WE HAVE OUR CAST!" Haruto says proudly.

"What about the minor char-"

"WE HAVE OUR CAST." Haruto snarls.

"..........Yes, sir."

**X x x xx x xx xx x x x x x x x x x X**

**Yup, this is dorky. But it's gonna be made!**

**And NOT in play format!**


	12. Kairi's Bet

**O_O**

**Haruto scares me..... *hides under desk, with keyboard***

**Disclaimers: Kh is not mine. Neither is Cinderella.**

**Haruto: BUT I AM!!! *evil grin***

**GAAAAH! MOTHERF%%^#$%ER!!!!! *leaves running***

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Destiny Islands High: Lunchroom

"Riri is A GIRL!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Erika screams in laughter when they tell her.

"SHUT UP!" Riku snarls and takes her candy bar.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!!"

"Not no more!" Riku savagely takes a bite and glares at the class representative, Haruto from a safe distance.

"You did NOT just take my candy." Erika says in shock.

"And they want you to be the other stepsister." Sora informs her.

"COOOOL. Riri's my mommy. Muuuummmy!" Erika squeals and cuddles closer to her big brother.

"Shut up." Riku glares at her and takes another bite of the candy bar.

"Ha, Riku's eating to fill in the pain." Sora teases. Riku throws the candy bar at him and it slaps him so hard he falls over.

"RIKU!" Kairi scolds.

"What?" Riku jumps out the window, carrying his book bag.

"Guess he won't be eating his dessert!" Erika cackles evilly as she takes the cupcake.

"Yup....I'm the prince." Kairi tells her sadly.

"............Pfft."

"Be quiet." Kairi says before slamming her head down on the table.

"I'M A FREAKIN' GIRL! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THOSE STUPID GIRLS?!?!" Sora screams.

"Ahem." Erika and Kairi glare at him.

"... Uh..... I totally didn't mean you too. Wait, how did Haruto stick you with the other Stepsister role?" Sora asks.

"OH! THAT! Me and him are in the same cosplay club! Today's cosplay........ I AM CLOUD!" Erika pulls out a fake sword.

"Nice." They give her a thumbs up.

"Why thank you! I feel appreciated now." Erika puts it away. But where? NO ONE KNOWS!!!!

"We gotta go get the scripts Kairi." Sora says.

"Okay, we'll get Riku's too." The trio gets up and heads for Class 3.

"OOOOH SORA! Great timing! We need your measure-" Haruto starts to say but then Sora runs for the open window and jumps through. They hear his screams of 'NOO! NOOO!!!!' until they fade off into the distance.

"Well, Kairi, you know his measurements right? You've seen?" Haruto chuckles.

"....... You mean for his clothes? Yeah, I know them." Kairi writes down some numbers and gives them to the class rep.

"THANKS! We'll get started on his costumes right away. Listen, pink or blue?" Haruto asks.

"....Blue." Kairi says.

"I SAY PINK!" Erika teases.

"PINK IT IS!" Haruto says happily.

"ERIKA!"

"What? I was kidding..." Erika says.

"Here, we need to have your measurements too, Erika." Haruto pulls out a tape measure and rapidly takes basic measurements.

"..........Hmm..... I'll have you in .... GREEN!" Haruto scribbles down some ideas and then shows Kairi her own costume.

"....uhh.... It's... cute." Kairi says.

"I know right! I designed it myself, but everything would go faster if you helped, Kairi!"

"Well, if you add a medal THERE, and gold thread HERE." Kairi quickly adjusts the costume.

"WOW! It's really cute now!" Erika comments.

"And I'll work on everybody else's! Thanks a lot Kairi!" Haruto walks off with his notebooks.

"Haruto, I want to make a bet with you." Kairi says.

"OH? A BET?" Haruto perks up. He loved bets.

"If I can fool everyone into thinking I'm a boy, you'll take Sora off the Cinderella role and put him backstage." Kairi says.

"Interesting.... BUT! You can't tell Sora. Riku's fine, but Sora is a no go." Haruto says smugly.

"DEAL!" They shake hands.

"I can lend you a new school uniform. See you tomorrow, 'Ree'." Haruto says and gives Kairi a brown bag. She smiles evilly.

"I WILL BE THE BEST DAMN GUY! DAMMIT SORA IF YOU'LL BE IN A DRESS!" Kairi vows. Lightning flashes in the background.

"..... Thunder...." Erika says nervously.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**Well, well, well! **

**Kairi, whatcha gonna do?**

**Kairi: PROTECT SORA! Help me with the disguise.**

**... Guess I'll have ta. *helping***

**The show must go on!!!! *curtain falls***


	13. Kairi's Disguise

**lol, helped Kai Kai with her disguise!**

**Let's keep track of how many people she fools, kay?**

**Disclaimers: KH is not mine.**

**X x x x x x xx x xxx xx x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x X**

Destiny Islands: Kairi's house.

"GOT IT!" Kairi says in triumph as she checks her appearance in the mirror.

"DAD! I'm leaving now!" She calls out to her foster dad as she runs out the door.

"HEY KAI-" Sora pauses.

"Yeah?" Kairi says in a deepish voice. Now wearing the male uniform, having her hair up in a hat and having makeup on so she looked mannish (actually she looks pretty much the same, but let's not ruin this for her), she waits to see Sora's reaction.

"You seen Kairi? Kairi Hikaru? I'm waiting for her." Sora says and looks over Kairi's shoulder.

_SUCCESS!_

"Nope, she ain't comin'. I'm Ree, her cuz. Nice to meet ya." 'Ree' says proudly.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sora! I'm Kairi's boyfriend, so um, why isn't she coming?" Sora asks.

"..... She's sick." kairi lies.

"WHAT?! I'm gonna go see her RIGHT NOW!" Sora tries to step past her, but she blocks him.

"OH NO YOU DON'T. She's VERY VERY SICK." Kairi says very seriously.

"What?.... Is she gonna be okay?" Sora says nervously as he looks at the empty house.

"Oh yeah. She's just got.....paupo...encephily.... itis! She's got paupoencephilyitis!" Kairi says as she randomly thinks up a fake disease.

"...............That sounds serious."

"It is."

".....OH MY GOD! IS SHE GONNA DIE?! " Sora yells.

"nope! She just got it because.... it's that time of the month?" Kairi groans at the terrible lie.

".... Okay, so she can't see me now?" Sora asks. He nods in agreement.

"NOPE! She'll infect you and you'll blow up." Kairi says, trying to scare him so he wouldn't go to check up on her.

"...... KAIIIIIRI!!!!" Sora AGAIN tries to get past her but she trips him.

"Look, SHE'S fine. YOU on the other hand, will be terribly TERRIBLY infected, since you're a boy." Kairi says, slightly inspired by her earlier lie.

"Huh?"

"Paupoencephilyitis is a GIRL disease. It's like adult cooties." Kairi says happily.

"oooh... I'm gonna come back after school and bring you some soup Kairi! OKAY?!?!" Sora yells at the house.

"Okay, now let's GO!" Kairi grabs Sora's arm and she starts dragging him off to school.

"So, you're Kairi's cousin?" Sora asks as they walk.

"Yup!"

"......... You look just like her! Are you from Hallow Bastion?"

"....It's Radient Gardens." Kairi corrects.

"YOU ARE! How'd you get here?"

"Uhh... I caught a ride with King Mickey?" Kairi says nervously.

"you know the King?" Sora says suspiciously.

"Uh... Yeah. HEY! Kairi told me you're a good fighter!" Kairi says to change the subject.

"OH YEAH. I'm the best swordsman in Class 3!" Sora says proudly.

"Great! mind teaching me?" Kairi asks.

"SURE!" Riku walks up with his book bag in hand.

"...... What the fuck?" He looks at Kairi confused.

"HI RIKU!" Sora says cheerfully.

"Uh... Hi." Riku says, not taking his eyes off of Kairi.

_.... Crap! Riku saw through the disguise!_

".. HI! I'm Ree!" Kairi immediately says.

"Uh huh." Riku raises an eyebrow, not buying it.

"He's Kairi's cousin! Don't they look a like?" Sora puts in.

"sure, sure." Riku laughs.

"WE'RE LATE!!!" Sora realizes and the three run for the school, getting in just before the gate closed.

"SAAAFE!" kairi says.

"Yup! We wouldn't want you to be late for the first day of school!" Sora tells her.

"..Can I talk to you? IN PRIVATE?" Riku grabs Kairi's arm and takes her the cafeteria (it was empty now).

"...Can I help you Riku?" Kairi says nervously.

"Kairi. STOP IT. Why are you dressed like a GUY?" Riku asks.

"OH! I made a bet with Haruto if I could pass for a guy, that he'd get Sora out of the Cinderella role." Kairi briefly explains.

".... You realize that we're playing dodgeball today."

"Oh shit."

**X x x x x x x x x x x x xx x xx x x x x x x x x x x X**

**Well, she fooled Sora.**

**That's something.**

**.....Right?**


	14. Dodgeball Match

**.... Kairi..... is not a good actress?!**

**Disclaimers: KH, and Cinderella are not mine.**

**And neither is Erika. She's a reviewer.**

**but haruto is just plain scary... he came out of mah head.... O_O**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Destiny High

".... Hehehe, right." Kairi says as she sits in an empty desk.

"WELL! We have a "new" student guys! this is Ree, Kairi's cousin! Ain't he cute?" Haruto introduces.

_... I'll kill him. I swear I will._

"KYAA! So cute! I'd hug him!" A random voice says.

"You SURE that's a guy?!" a boy calls out.

"AWWW!!! I wanna kiss 'em!" A girl squeals.

_Great.... I'm being hit on by BOTH sexes....._Kairi opens her textbook and starts reading quietly.

"HEY! Wanna be on my team?" Sora asks.

"...Team?" Kairi blinks in surprise.

"Dodgeball!"

"SON OF A BITCH! I FORGOT!" Kairi yelps and nearly falls out of her chair.

"....Are... you okay?" Riku helps her up.

"It's DODGEBALL TODAY! And we're playing with the Dark Islanders!" Kairi hisses.

"Yup, that's why I warned you!" Riku hisses back.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." Kairi mutters.

"Yup." Riku rolls his eyes.

_P.E (Gym class)_

"....." Kairi rapidly puts on a male gym uniform in one of the stalls in the guys' restroom and runs out before anyone came in.

"Wow! You're pretty fast." Sora comments as he sits next to her on the guy side of the gym.

"Thanks?" Kairi focuses. Every year, her school got into a 'friendly' match with the Dark Islanders, a group of ruthless kids who had very interesting names.

"YO! We're gonna wipe the floor with ya!" A girl chants eagerly and she gives them a thumbs down.

"SHUT UP! We're gonna kill you guys!" Riku taunts.

"As if! That might work if we were any old dudes, but we're not!" One of the guys grin viciously.

"LET'S ROCK THIS JOINT!" A girl cheers.

"... I have a bad feeling about this." Kairi mutters to herself.

"Let's smoke them up!"

"Aw, crap." Many familiar looking people were on the opposite team.

"LET'S GO!" Luna grabs a dodgeball and slams it into Sora's chest.

"OOPMH!" Sora slams into the wall, out.

"YOU ASS!" Kairi snarls and grabs her own dodgeball and slams it into the girl's face and knocks her out.

"DAMN KAIRI! YOU GO GIRL!" Riku cheers and he grabs a dodgeball and knocks out a few opponents of his own.

"......." Sora stands up and is now in the outfield.

"....Kairi, slam Sora and yell at him that the opposite team has your panties." Riku whispers.

"SAY _WHAT_?!"

"Trust me! It'll work!" Riku says and he dodges a ball and sends it back to its owner.

"OW!"

"S-S-Sora! They've raided Kairi's p-panty drawer!" Kairi says, her face blood red as she throws the ball to him.

"SAY WHAT?!" Sora gets mad and manages to knock out half the team.

"HEY! THERE'S GIRLS TOO!" A girl and a guy yell and both get knocked out.

"Hmm. This should be interesting." A girl comments, her shirt reading 'Key of Memories'. She picks up a red dodgeball. She aims carefully and slams Riku in the face.

"OH MY GOD!" Kairi says in shock.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Riku swears as his nose starts bleeding.

"YEAH! MY TURN!" A girl with 'Forbidden' written on her shirt cheers. She grabs a ball out of midair and slams it toward Kairi. Kairi easily dodges it.

"HA! THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Kairi teases.

"SHUT UP CROSS DRESSER!" The girl grabs another one and then gets knocked out when Kairi slams a ball in her face and knocks her out.

"TAKE THIS!" Kairi summons her Keyblade and whacks all the other team's flying dodgeballs back to the throwers.

"YEAH! WE WON!!" Sora and Riku cheer. The entire team had been knocked out, due to Kairi's dodgeballs of doom.

"K-Kairi... you win.... Sora's not Cinderella anymore....." Haruto says, his glasses slightly bloodsplattered.

"YEAH!" Kairi does the happy dance with Sora. (see KH2)

"... HE'LL BE _THE BEST_ CINDERELLA _EVER_!" Haruto cackles evilly.

"HARUTO YOU NO GOOD MOTHER-" Kairi chases him.

".... That's Kairi right?" Sora asks.

"Yup." Riku nods.

"......I _KNEW_ there was something familiar about him!" Sora says.

**x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x xx **

**wow, this has taken me a while to update.**

**Did you enjoy the dodgeball game?**

**I know I did! I was in it!**

**Hehehe, it was authors VERSUS KH.**


	15. Trying On Some Costumes

**A-Yeah, I'm an idiot.**

**Enjoy the rambling, and let's hope Sora stays still! ;D**

**Xx x x xx xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x xxx x x x x x x xx x X**

Destiny High School (next day)

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THERE!!" Sora's screams echo throughout the room.

"....." Riku's blushing and Kairi looks horrified.

"THEY'RE FEELING HIM UP!!" She wails.

"SORA! Stand still!" Haruto says and then Sora starts laughing.

"NOOO!!! I'm ticklish!" Sora laughs and he knocks over the screen.

"Kairi, don't look." Riku covers her eyes. And then as an after thought, covers Erika's.

"I SAW HIS UNDIES!!" Erika blushes.

"...Riku, I've seen his underwear before, okay?" Kairi says embarrassed.

"Do not want to know. OKAY?! DO NOT TELL ME!" Riku says. The other girls in the class pick up the screen, and the half naked Sora and start working again.

"KAIRI! HEEEELP!!" Sora yelps as one sticks him with a pin.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP MOVING, I'M STICKING THIS ONE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" Haruto snarls.

".....I'd rather KAIRI did the fitting! PLEASE?!" Sora begs.

"NO! It's a surprise!" Haruto chuckles evilly.

".................. PLEASE?! Pretty please with a Heartless on top!?" Sora begs.

"NOPE! By the way, pink is TOTALLY your color, Sora baby." Haruto comments.

"HEY! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL HIM SORA BABY! ONLY I CAN!" Kairi yells.

"Hey Kairi, we need to fit you into YOUR costume." A girl with a clipboard says. (Annie)

"... But I'm helping Sora." She says sadly.

"... Um.... I think he's covered." Annie says.

"Not if he whips out his Keyblade, he's not." Riku chuckles.

"THAT IS FREAKIN' IT!! TAKE THIS!" Sora yelps as Haruto stabs him with a pin.

"GAAAAAAAAH!!! THAT FREAKIN' HURT!!!" Sora wails.

"SASHA! THE WIG!" Haruto calls out. A girl rolls her eyes and comes back with a long brown wig.

"Here ya go." She flips it to him and Sora's fitting is done.

"MY GOD SORA! You look great!" Haruto says, impressed with his skill.

"........................... NO." Sora says, still behind the curtain.

"Seriously! If you were really a girl, I'd hit on you!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER!!" Sora yells angrily. Haruto whips away the curtain.

"My work.. nay, my MASTERPIECE, is complete." He nods proudly to Sora.

".................. I look like a dork." Sora says. He's wearing a long pink ball gown over his shorts. A long brown wig covers his infamous spikes and he looks...

"OH MY GOD, SORA HAS A SISTER!" Riku howls in laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Sora snaps, his face bright red. He really did look like a girl though.

"... soo cute!" Kairi says and hugs him.

"..... This might have perks to it." Sora hugs her back.

"OOOOH RIKU! Your turn, big guy!" Haruto winks at him.

"Not on your life, man." Riku glares at him.

"You do it, or I'll kiss you full on the lips, young man." Haruto grins evilly.

"...........You're joking. Tell me he's joking!!" He turns to Kairi.

"... He's not. He'll actually go for it." Sora puts in helpfully from his seat next to Kairi.

"........... KAIRI has to do it." Riku says with a blush.

"That didn't work with Sora, you think it'll work now?" Haruto says with a grin. He makes a hand gesture.

"uhh.... Riku, RUN!" sora says.

"Huh?" A group of their classmates suddenly grab Riku and drag him behind the screen.

"GAH! LET GO! YOU GODDAMN PERV, HARUTO!" Riku yells.

"STRIP THE MAN!" Haruto commands with a wave.

"SAY WHAT?!?!" Riku struggles against them, but there's too many.

".......This is embarrassing." Sora comments. A few minutes later, Riku comes out in a long green dress.

"SOOOO CUTE!!" Kairi laughs.

"SHUT UP!" Riku sits down, mildly pissed.

"MOTHERFUCKER PIECE OF FUCKIN' SHIT!" Riku snarls. Okay, maybe not mildly.

"MY turn!" Kairi cheers and she puts on her suit of armor.

"... Wow. COOL!" Sora says and Kairi grins.

"These are only your MAIN costumes! We got like TEN more just for Sora!" Haruto says proudly.

".... Aw, shit." All three say in unison.

"WHAT ABOUT MINE?!" Erika protests.

"It's in the making." Haruto pats her head.

"Can I have a sword?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"HELL NO!"

**X x x x x x x x x x x X**

**This... was better in my head.**


	16. Random Rehearsal

**Lol, a princess with a sword....**

**KH is not mine, Cinderella isn't, and neither is Fruits Basket.**

**ENJOY!**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Destiny Islands

"...... Um...." Sora looks down at his paper. They were rehersing lines from the play.

"....'YES STEPMOTHER!'" Haruto yells, and throws an apple at Sora.

"OW!!" Sora gets mad and throws it back at him.

"....Maybe we should take a break." Erika suggests.

"Nooope, we just got very bad actors." Riku says, bored.

"Riku! ... you've actually got a point." Kairi says, holding her script marked for her lines as the prince.

"LET'S ROLL IT FROM THE TOP!!!" Haruto yells. As Stepsister Two, and director, he got to boss everyone around.

"FUCK YOUR MOTHER!" Riku yells, and chucks his script at Haruto.

"IS THAT A MUTINY?!"

".... WE'RE NOT PIRATES!!!" Riku gets pissed, and Haruto and him start fighting.

".... Can we go home now?" Erika asks.

"... Hang on.... Sora, move." Kairi moves him about 2 feet to the left. A minute later, one of the strings on the backgrounds fell.

"..... Wow... We really suck at this play thing, right?" Sora asks.

"Yup. And how many more day-" The background slams into Riku.

".... three. Three more , and then we get the play over with in front of our parents." Sora says.

".... We gotta cross dress in front of our folks? Yikes." Erika comments.

"No, I have to cross dress. .... In front of Uncle Blade!" Sora realizes and start to hyperventaliate.

"... Not this again..." Kairi rapidly comforts him and then he falls asleep on her shoulder.

"You know something? I think it's kinda sweet that you two got the lead roles!" Erika says, giving Sora a blanket AKA tablecloth from one of the scenes.

"..... Yeah..." Kairi blushes.

"...... too bad we didn't get Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty. Then you woulda kissed So So!" Erika laughs.

"... DAMMIT!"

**X x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x X**

**This was short.**

**and the ACTUAL play is next chapter.**


	17. Act One: Sora's Stepmother

**Here we are! **

**Finally, what no one's been waiting for!**

**Disclaimers: KH is not mine, and the ideas are from Cardcaptors and Fruits Basket.**

**ENJOY!**

**note: italics is the general view of the audience.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Opening Night

It was the night for all the classes to present themselves in an elaborate play.

Class 2 had already gone and now it was time for class 3.

A huge crowd of about 250 parents and guardians had come to see their children perform.

However.... back stage...

"Where are they?!" Haruto yells, in his long flowing gown.

"Hang on, I'm sure the narrator and the Fairy Godmother will be here any minute." One of the stage hands says.

"NOT THEM! The stars!" Haruto snaps.

"Sorry we're late!" Kairi says, arriving.

"We had to yank Sora from under his bed." Riku says. They all rapidly get dressed.

"... Whoa." Axel says, sneaking a peek.

"They look cute!" Xion says.

"Good luck you guys, we came to give you some encouragement." Roxas says.

".. and we brought flowers for Kairi, but maybe we outta give them to you, Sora." Axel teases.

"SHUT UP!" Sora snarls, straightening his long brown wig.

"... Huh?" Haruto listens and turns pale.

"You can't! The play!!"

"... bad news?" Riku asks.

"... The Fairy Godmother has a broken leg! And her understudy has the flu! The Narrator's grounded, and he doesn't have an understudy!" Haruto wails.

"By the way, here's the Lexicon. You guys said you wanted to borrow it right?" Xion says, handing it over.

"... WE CAN'T DO THE PLAY!!" Haruto sobs.

"..HORRAY!" Sora and Riku cheer.

"....Hey, doesn't Axel have a photographic memory?" Sora asks Roxas randomly.

"Yup, he doesn't forget a thing, once he's read it once." Roxas confirms.

"OH REALLY?" Haruto says, his eyes gleaming.

"... Yeah so?" Axel says.

"MEET OUR NEW FAIRY GODMOTHER!!!" Haruto squeals, hugging Axel.

".. NO." Axel snarls.

"We'll pay you." Haruto promises.

"He's good." Roxas says.

"How much?" Axel says.

"YO! EVERYONE FORK OVER THEIR CASH!!!" Haruto screams. Everyone tosses change to him, and he counts it.

"We have 200 munny." Haruto says.

"Nope. No deal." Axel says.

"..... SORA!" Haruto snarls.

"NO! It's my emergency fund!" Sora says.

"GIVE IT TO ME, OR YOU'LL BE AN EMERGENCY!" Haruto snarls.

"... GO AHEAD! beat me up!" Sora snaps.

"... I'll kiss you in front of Kairi." Haruto says, grinning.

"Y-Yes sir! The play m-must go on!" Sora says, taking off his shoe and handing Haruto a small pouch.

"... 50,200 munny." Haruto says.

"Deal." Axel takes it and tucks it into his pocket.

"And Xion, you'll be our new Narrator! We'll put the script in the book." Haruto puts it in.

"And now, presenting Class 3's play: A Little Bit Cinderella!" Mrs. Honda reads out.

_... Is that really the title?_

"GO!!" Haruto shoves Xion out onstage.

"XION?!" Xemnas says in shock. The whole Organization had come to see the play, Roxas had gotten them free tickets.

"….. Umm… What am I supposed to do?!" Xion says nervously.

"JUST READ THE LINES!" Riku says from behind the curtain. Xion scans the Narrator's script and nods.

"AHEM! Hear me, hear me! I am the Narrator, Xion is my name, narrating is my game!" xion says proudly, holding up the Lexicon.

"HEY!" Zexion realizes.

"..She's adlibbing!" Riku says.

"Just go with it! It's supposed to be a comedy anyways!" Haruto hisses.

"We begin our tale with those infamous words, Once upon a time." Xion says in a loud clear voice.

"Sweet, she's doing great." Roxas says proudly of his sister.

" Once upon a time, there lived a young girl named Cinderella. She had all she wanted, had EXTREMELY nice parents, and STILL wasn't spoiled rotten! Lucky her." Xion says, causing the audience to laugh.

"XION!" Haruto yells. Xion flinches and then makes a face at him, turning back to the audience.

"So, anyways, this happiness would not last. Soon, Cinderella's mother became …mavely, GRAVELY, there we go.…. Ill. WHAT THE HELL!? I DON'T REMEMBER THIS!!!" She realizes, remembering the story that Roxas had told her.

"Just read it Xion!" Riku hisses.

"... Fine.... and after suffering for months, Cinderella's mother…. Died. WHAT THE?! WHY?! WHY?!!?! POOR CINDERELLLA!!!!" Xion wails, bursting into tears.

"…...." Riku chucks Way To The Dawn at her from behind stage.

" OW! Thanks, I needed that…. Anyhow! Cinderella's father turned emo, and left his poor daughter to fend for herself. IT'S OKAY CINDY! WE GOT YOUR BACK!" Xion yells to the REAL Cinderella, who had come during a strange request from two kids.

" … HE BECAME DEPRESSED AND CINDERELLA BEGAN TO GROW UP WITHOUT A MOTHER!!!" Riku yells, saying the correct lines.

"...Oookay then. After like two years, he got married again! … Whoa, what? Roxas told me that Cindy's mom and dad got divorced, and now I hear that she DIED?! ROXAS YOU'RE A LIAR!" Xion screams accusingly to Roxas.

"...." Roxas slinks down in his seat, laughing.

" After marrying the EVIL Stepmother, Cinderella's dad… died. ….. Wasn't this supposed to be… HAPPY?!" Xion says in shock.

"JUST READ!" The audience laughs.

"... This is their story…. Dum dum dum… Drraaaaammatttic muuuusic..." xion says, waving her hands.

Riku marches on stage as Stepmother in a long flowing green ball gown. His "Daughters" Erika and Haruto walk behind him, laughing at Xion's narrating.

"Hiya folks!" Erika says, waving to the audience.

"NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Riku snaps.

"Mom's a bitch." Haruto comments.

"CINDERELLA! COME HERE!" Riku yells, trying to advance the story.

" Zzzz….zz…..Zzzzzz…." They all hear loud snoring from backstage. Sora had fallen asleep, waiting for his cue.

"Uhh…. Cinderella?" Riku calls out.

"OH! Can we go get some ice cream now, big brother?" Erika asks.

" … Dammit Sora!" Riku marches off stage and drags a sleeping Sora to the stage.

"IS CINDERELLA ASLEEP!?" The Audience says outloud.

"… Mmm… No more, Kairi…" Sora mutters in his sleep. He's blushing heavily.

"…. What?" Riku then blushes, his entire face turning red.

"…. …..okay, one more….." Sora says, sleeptalking.

"What?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONE MORE?! ONE MORE WHAT?!" Riku says, blushing harder.

"I love sea salt ice cream…. Zzzzz……." Sora grins, fast asleep in a dream where he and Kairi were taking a walk in Twilight Town.

"Ooh, what were YOU thinking, Riku?" Haruto teases.

"SHUT UP! WAKE UP SORA!" Riku yells.

"Mmm... Wha?…" Sora wakes up and looks around.

"Morning Sunshine!" Erika says.

"… " Sora looks around again, wide eyed.

"... Sora?" Haruto says, completely forgetting about the play.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" Sora yells.

"Uhh..….. Cinderella?" Riku asks, trying to get the play over with.

" Huh? Cinderella?" Sora looks down at his clothes. He was wearing the rag dress that Kairi and Haruto designed together.

"Is he still asleep?" Haruto asks.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE TOOK MY CLOTHES! AND GAVE ME A GIRLY DRESS!!!" Sora screams, still half asleep.

"...." Riku laughs, and slams his hand against his forehead at Sora's stupidity.

"Sora, sweetie? We're on." Haruto says, trying to remind Sora about the play.

"On WHAT? Drugs? No WONDER I'm sleepy..." Sora yawns.

_MY god! Cinderella was a drug abuser!?_

"Sora, the play!" Erika says.

"... Oh yeah… I hate Haruto… lemme go back to sleep…" Sora curls back up on the floor.

"NO! WAKE UP!" Riku kicks Sora in the stomach.

"OWWW!! Oh, right the line! AHEM!" Sora clears his throat.

"Finally." Haruto says sarcastically.

"AHEM! Yes, Stepmother Riku, how can I help you?" Sora curtsies.

"...." Riku twitches, really pissed off.

"Hahahaha!" Erika starts to giggle.

"Well? I'd like to get back to my nap, if you don't mind." Sora says, putting his hands on his hips by reflex.

"GO CLEAN THE HOUSE, WASH ALL THE WINDOWS, MUCK OUT THE STABLES, FEED THE CHICKENS, MEND THE CLOTHES, WASH THE LAUNDRY, AND GET A DRESS READY FOR THE BALL!" Riku screams, his face turning purple.

"Daaamn , want me to go find a Keyhole while I'm at it?" Sora says, wide eyed.

"GO BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH SORA!!!" Riku snarls, Erika and Haruto holding him back from killing Sora.

_The Stepmother's abusive!!!_

"YES SIR! " Sora salutes Riku and scurries off, trembling.

"I KNEW that Riku was born to play that part!" Haruto says proudly, as the curtain falls on the first act.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**.... this was funny in my head.**

**And writing plays is hard!**

**And no worries, I'll update soon, since I have the play pretty much written.**


	18. Act Two: Getting Ready for The Ball

**Here's Act Two!**

**Disclaimers: All is not mine, and just for the comedic purposes...**

**ENJOY!**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x xxx x x x x x x X**

On Stage

"Hear me! Hear me! There will be a ball/dance for all the available ladies in the kingdom! Come one, come all!" Xion calls out, acting as the town cryer.

".... She does know it's hear Ye right?" Sora asks Erika.

"XION! IT'S HEAR YE!" Riku yells.

"NOOO, you gotta hear ME!!" Xion retorts, laughing. She continues to hand out flyers to the extras.

"This is your chance, girls! To marry the prince!" Riku says, again trying to advance the story.

" I don't wanna marry Kairi!" Erika says, her face paling. Riku starts laughing under his breath, her expression priceless.

"Eh, whatever to advance the story. This petticoat's itchy." Haruto complains, scratching at his legs.

"Huh, a ball….. Hope that Kairi has fun." Sora says, grinning.

"GO SWEEP THE FLOOR!" Riku commands.

"..... WHAT floor?! The stage?!" Sora asks, confused.

"YES THE STAGE!" Riku yells.

"........... Stupid... Haruto.... and Riku..." Sora mutters darkly, sweeping the stage dutifully.

"Did you find my gold ribbon?" Haruto asks sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

"Your what?" Sora says, looking at him, completely confused.

"My beeeautiful gold ribbon! THAT ribbon!" Haruto points behind Sora at a small yellow ribbon trailing down a mirror prop.

"… oh, this thing. Here ya go!" Sora gives Haruto the gold ribbon. Haruto ties it to his ponytail, and smiles satisified at his reflection.

" Keep sweeping, BITCH." Haruto tells Sora, a smile on his face.

".. HEY! That's not very nice!" Sora says, shocked that Haruto was so violent.

" I don't really care, my cute little one!" Haruto says playfully, tickles Sora under the chin, before skipping off.

"Holy shit, I think he's coming onto me!" Sora says in shock.

"........... Waaaah..." Sora whimpers andf curls up into a ball onstage.

"Don't worry CinderSora! We're rooting for you!" Xion says.

"..... OKAY! JUST ONE MORE ACT TO GO!" Sora says, instantly feeling better.

"Aren't you going to get ready for the ball, CinderSora?" Riku asks, smirking. The name was catchy.

"NOPE!! Can I keep sweeping? This is fun!" Sora says and sweeps crazily, raising dust from the stage. He starts making a sport, by setting up two vases as goals, and small dust balls as the ball.

"... Why can't Sora act like this at home?!" Mrs. Minami (Sora's mom in case you forgot) says, laughing.

".... Cause." Blade dodges as a dust ball flies off stage and explodes by his head.

"He'd kill Nana and Nini." Sora's dad says, holding onto his one year old son, Nico.

"...Ra! Wanna play with big sister Sora!" Nico says, struggling to get on stage.

".... Did he just call Sora a girl?"

"Aren't you going to ASK me something?" Riku says, hinting to Sora.

"Uhh….. Can I go to the ball, oh wonderful Stepmother?" Sora says, reading the line off his arm.

" NO! You'll just be an embarrassment to me, CinderSora!" Riku immediately retorts.

" Kay! I'll just keep sweepin'! … GOOOOAAAAL!!!" Sora screams as he smacks dust ball into vase and jumps around in victory.

".... I'm not going to bother." Riku just leaves, shaking his head and laughing like a maniac. Erika and Haruto follow him. Behind the EXTREMELY amused Sora, the background changes into a night scene.

"AH! I got dust in my eyes!" Sora yelps, starting to cough. He bursts into tears and starts crying.

"Here's mah cue! ... I guess." Axel waltzes on stage, laughing.

"MY FUCKIN' EYES!!!" Sora wails.

"SORA!" Mrs. Minami yells.

"... I mean, my poor little eyes. ... They burn." Sora corrects himself, still crying.

" Fear not, little Cinderella! For I am-" Axel says the lines given to him by Haruto.

" Axel? What are you doing here?"Sora asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Uh… I'm your Fairy Godfather." Axel says, deciding to ad-lib.

" Really? Cool!" Sora grins.

"I know right?"

"So, what do I have to do?" Sora asks, smoothing down his skirt.

"If there's ANY wish you want, ANYTHING at all, just ask." Axel says.

"... ANYTHING?" Sora asks, grinning.

"ANYTHING." Axel confirms.

" Then can I have a sea salt ice cream? I'm hungry." Sora rubs his stomach and waits.

"No. Except that, cause Roxas'll come up and demand one." Axel says.

"Dammit. …. Then….BURN the palace down!" Sora laughs evilly.

_Cinderella's a pyro?!_

"Alrighty then! I can do tha- OW!" Axel yelps as a shoe comes flying from behind stage and smacks him in the back of the head. Riku runs on stage, minus one shoe, and picks it up. He shoves it back on his foot. Riku points to his eyes, and then to Axel's.

"I'm watching you." Riku mouths and then he jumps off stage.

"… Oh, go to the ball? Sure!" Axel says, following the story.

"... Nooo, I said burn down the palace!" Sora demands.

"Sorry, as much as I want to do that, it's a crime. Wish for something nicer." Axel says.

"....... Sea sa-" Sora starts to say.

"Yup, go to the ball!" Axel confirms.

"I hate you." Sora says angrily.

"..Let's see here... how do you work this thing?" Axel says, taking out the REAL Fairy Godmother's wand.

"HEY! That man stole my wand!" The Fairy Godmother realizes, shaking her sleeve for it.

"…. Fibbity fobbity foo!" Axel commands. The wand sparks. But that's it.

".. Uh... Axel?" Sora says.

"Shut up, I almost got it." Axel says, squinting at the small white wand.

"You mean Bibbity Bobbity Boo, right?" Sora says. The wand sparks brilliantly at the words.

"YEAH! Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Axel grins. He waves the wand at Sora. Sora poofs into a long white dress, a smaller version of Cinderella's in the Disney film.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sora yelps. Complete with tiara, elbow length white gloves, his clothes had transformed. The only things left normal were his big yellow sneakers, popping up from under the long skirt.

"… I need six mice, a pumpkin, a lizard, and a rat STAT! " Axel commands. Various stage hands bring said items and Axel poofs them into place. The pumpkin poofs into a big orange carriage, the mice into small horses, the lizard into the driver, and the rat into a footman.

"That is one interestingly colored carriage." Sora comments.

"Shut up, I'm a n00b at this!" Axel yells.

"Hahahaha!!!" Sora starts laughing hard.

"And get in there before I whip your ass in!" Axel snarls, waving the wand menancingly.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'm going!" Sora gets in, assitated by the rat/footman.

"Pfft, nice dress." The rat comments.

"Yes, yes it is!" Sora snarls, glaring. The rat backs off.

"Well, I'm done! See ya!" Axel says, and turns to leave.

"WAIT! I might need your help!" Sora says.

"..... That'll be 50,000 more munny, mi little amiga." Axel says, holding out his hand.

"FINE!" Sora tosses him a pouch from his left shoe.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya." Axel tucks it into his suit pocket.

".... Help me kill Haruto." Sora requests.

"Sure!"

_Cinderella's a murderer?!_

"...SORA! YOU KILL ANYONE, I'LL GROUND YOU!!" Mrs. Minami yells.

".... We'll talk later." Sora whispers to Axel.

"Of course." Axel vanishes in a Corrider of Darkness.

"GAAH!!!" The carriage starts hovering.

"HEEEELP!!!" Sora yelps, holding on for dear life.

The curtain falls, on act two.


	19. Act Three: Happily Ever After?

**Disclaimers: KH is not mine, neither is Cinderella. **

**The Final Act!**

**Please give a hand to our hard working actors...**

**AKA the abused Sora.**

***claps***

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

The curtain opens again, this time in a ball room scene.

A girl with black hair walks in with another girl with red hair, both wearing fancy male costumes.

"KAIRI! GO KAIRI!" Dante calls out, laughing.

"C'mon, Prince! You gotta pick a lady to dance with! We threw this whole shindig just for you!" Sasha Yagami (the Prince's companion) says. Her dark blue suit and black boots look extremely classy, and she assumes her role as a guy without protest.

".... wow. She actually makes that look girly." Riku comments, as one of the girls from his class fixes his skirt.

"...I don't want to…." Kairi says softly, playing the part of a heartbroken prince.

" …. I bet you'll meet your wife here!" Sasha teases. Kairi twitches.

" I ALREADY have someone I love! I love him very much!" She snaps, watching Sora backstage trying to get out of the floating carriage.

"... Wow, the Prince's gay. Amazing." Sasha comments.

"Screw you! I love Sora dammit!" Kairi says. At her hip was a small sword, and several golden medals clank against each other as she stands up.

" YAY!" Sora yells behind the stage. He falls out of the carriage.

"SORA!!" Kairi says. Riku, Erika, and Haruto come in. They block her way to Sora, trying to keep the play going.

"Hiya Kairi! Wanna dance?" Erika says. Sora gets up and stretches. He cusses violently at the rat, and grabs it.

"Phew... He's okay! ... Um, sure Erika." The two starts waltzing to the pretty song playing from a battered boom box.

"....Cute." Riku comments. Kairi was a good dancer.

"Can WE dance?" Haruto asks, cutting in.

"Sure, I guess so!" They start dancing, Haruto having his hands on Kairi's hips (that's how you dance to classical music folks!).

"HEY! HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" Sora yells at him, but Haruto just flips him off, and twirls Kairi.

"You're a good dancer!" He says.

"Thanks, I had to take lessons." Kairi says modestly.

"...... Isn't she only supposed to dance with Sora?" Riku asks Sasha. She shrugs.

"Wanna dance big guy?"

"If I must." They dance, and Riku manages NOT to trip on the skirt.

"Uh.. Kairi, you're only supposed to dance with SORA." Sasha comments, as she and Riku spin by her.

" Well, he can't get out of the…. HIT THE DECK!" All of the "actors" duck and manage to dodge the flying orange carriage, which explodes into the background. Two figures hobble out of the orange wreck.

"... Ow! That hurt!" Sora says, his clothes spotless.

" THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU TAKE MY PUMPKIN OUT FOR A SPIN!" the Rat Footman snarls.

"...Kay… ow…." Sora winces as his arm bangs on the door(?) frame of the carriage.

"................." Kairi gives a high pitched squeal of joy when she sees Sora okay.

"Ow, my ears." Sasha and Riku say in unison.

"This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Erika comments, dancing with Haruto.

"SOOORA!!" Sora gets tackled hugged by Kairi.

:FINALLY! This part has perks!" Sora says happily, hugging Kairi tightly.

"... Gross. Get a room you two!" Sasha says, rolling her eyes.

"BTW, You got til midnight, clown boy!" Axel says, popping in randomly.

"GAH!" Sasha flinches.

"But I have to go to sleep at ten though!" Sora says.

"...Oh for the love of KH….." Axel vanishes, muttering darkly to himself.

"Wanna dance Kairi?" Sora asks.

"SURE!" They dance. Behind them, a giant clock announces/bongs midnight.

" Huh. That clock's fast." Sora comments, spinning Kairi.

" Uh… Sora?" Kairi asks.

"Yes, Kairi?"

"This is the part where you run off, and I have to go find you." Kairi reminds him.

"...but I'm right HERE! Why should you go look for me? I'm yours!" Sora says.

"AWWWWWWWW!" the audience says in unison.

"YOU GO SORA!" Yuki shouts, laughing.

"....You got a point!"

"…. Oh for the love of!" Riku runs up to a stage hand and whispers something to him.

"Got it?" Riku says.

"Got it." The stage hand says, nodding. Riku walks back "innocently" back onstage.

"HEY SORA! I GOT A TWINKIE!!" The stage hand yells, waving a small package.

"Oh come on! Even SORA's not THAT stupid!" Haruto scoffs

"Ooh! Twinkie!" He lets go of Kairi and runs for the treat.

"…Oh, so I'm second to the TWINKIE?!" Kairi yells angrily.

" …Come here you delicious little pastry!" Sora says happily

"Whoa!" He trips, and one of his sneakers comes flying off, hitting Riku in the face. Sora keeps running, hobbling on his mismatched feet. Riku falls to the ground.

"OWW! I'm gonna get a concussion!" Riku yelps, holding his face.

" TWIIINKIE!!! " He gets the small yellow treat and eats happily.

"..... " Kairi picks the giant yellow shoe, and glances toward Sasha.

" Uh… whoever fits into the slipper... uh sneaker, will be Prince Ri's princess!" Sasha announces loudly.

" Just how stupid is this Prince guy? How can he not remember her _FACE_?!" Kairi realizes.

"ANYONE can wear that thing! It's HUGE!" Riku comments.

The background changes into a huge mansion like house.

"HEAR ME! HEAR ME! ANYONE WHO CAN WEAR THE "GLASS" SLIPPER PERFECTLY CAN MARRY PRINCE RI!!!" Xion yells, as the town crier again.

".... Dammit Xion!" Riku says, making a ' I can't believe it; she's an idiot' face.

"You know, I KNOW who it is! Let me go find him!" Kairi says, being forced into a chair.

"Sweetie, calm down. We'll find your princess." Haruto says, patting her hand.

"LOOK HARUTO! IT'S SORA! S-O-R-A! My true love is SORA!" Kairi yells.

"Kairi, we don't need you baring your soul for this part." Sasha says.

" FINE." Kairi mutters darkly to herself. Sasha's carrying the sneaker on a small pillow, and is struggling not to drop it.

"As you can see, these are the only young ladies here. … Except for Haruto, I have NO idea what the fuck he is." Riku shrugs.

" HEY!" Haruto snaps.

"DO I HAVE TO?" Erika says, eyeing the shoe with distaste.

"Yes." Sasha says. Erika sticks her foot in the giant sneaker.

"Huh. Roomy!" Erika waves her foot around, laughing.

"Sorry, doesn't fit." Sasha takes it off her foot.

"Phew." Riku sighs to himself.

" Can we still be friends Kai Kai?!" Erika says.

"Of course!"

" I hope you didn't want to marry her!" Riku says.

" Of course not! I just want to hang out!" Erika proclaims.

"MY turn!" Haruto sticks in his foot.

"WHOA! IT FITS!" Haruto claims and waves his foot around.

"SAY WHAT?!" Everyone yells.

"… but I have a small foot!" He says, and shows his own sneaker. It was tiny.

" Damn…. I think it's smaller than mine. " Sasha checks her boots, comparing.

" Wait…. It's a little bigger… but not by much." Haruto decides.

"....You know what they say about guys with big feet?" Kairi giggles.

"KAIRI!" Riku says, blushing.

"What? That they need big shoes?" Erika says innocently.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Kairi says.

"No we're not." Riku retorts.

"My god, Kairi. She's a perv!" Haruto says to the audience, making them laugh.

"Soo, anymore ladies in the house, Riku boy?" Sasha starts spinning the shoe on her finger. Extremely hard to do.

" …. Nope. He doesn't count." Riku says, smirking.

"YES HE DOES! BRING SORA HERE!!!" Kairi demands.

"Oooh Cinderella!" Riku calls out in a high voice, just as a joke.

"Zzzzzz….zzzzzz.......... zzzzzz........" They hear loud snoring from backstage.

"... Pfft... He's asleep!" Erika laughs. Riku turns to Haruto, who was playing with Sora's shoe.

" Haruto." He says softly.

"What?" Haruto asks.

"Push that button. On the buckle." Riku intructs.

".. Buckle? This one?" Haruto points to the bottom buckle on the shoe.

"Yup. And wait." Haruto presses it.

"Nothing's hap-" Kairi starts to say.

"THAT IS _MY _CHOCOLATE CUPCAKE YOU BASTARD!!!!" Sora shouts, tackling Haruto for the shoe.

"SOOORA!!" Kairi says, hugging him.

"Hiya Kairi! I found ya!" Sora says, hugging her back, but still strangling Haruto with his shoed foot.

"....JUST PUT ON THE SHOE!" Riku and Sasha yell.

" THERE'S my sneaker! I've been looking all over for it!" Sora says, putting it back on.

"I LOVE YOU!" Kairi says, giving him a kiss.

"Aaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" The audience coos.

"And so, Kairi found her Princess, CinderSora! They got married……. HEY SORA! STOP STICKING YOUR TONGUE IN HER MOUTH AND PAY ATTENTION!" Xion yells at the couple.

"....Close the curtain! CLOSE THE FUCKIN CURTAIN!!!" Riku yells to the back stage help. They do so. And the curtains close.

" And this is the end of the play folks! I hope you enjoyed it!" Xion says, leaping off stage.

Backstage

"... I love drama!" Sora says, dazed.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**AND WE'RE DONE!**

**hope you enjoyed this random arc!**


	20. Random Questions 2

**We're going to have to work on your attitude, Sora.**

"..... I'm not the authoress here." Sora comments.

**True. Cause if you were, I'd freak out, since that means I would be Sora!**

"Forbidden says I have to be more.... Soraish." Sora says, turning back to his book.

"..... I don't think reading... 'A Tale of Two Cities' is Soraish." Riku says, reading the title.

**... Dammit , that book is hard.**

"..... Sora, why are you reading that book?" Kairi asks.

"Well, Forbidden says I have to be smarter!" Sora says, defending the book.

"So why is there a dictionary near you?" Riku comments.

".... There are a lot of REALLY weird words in this book, okay?!" Sora says, flipping the page.

**Smart Sora... spooky.**

".... Odontophobia is the fear of teeth!" Sora says randomly.

"... And that's in Charles Dickens how?" Riku stares at him.

"... HHAHAHA!" Kairi begins to giggle.

**Whoa, there's people scared of TEETH? Yikes.**

"anyways.... We have to answer some questions right?" Riku says.

**Yup. Number One: Can I have some hot chocolate?!**

"..... Sure." Sora gets it and hands it to her.

**YAY! Ahem. Number Two: Kairi, why? Just.... why?**

"That story is full of plot holes, and you know it." Kairi says defensively.

**True. I'll allow it.**

**AHEM. Hey, Riku, who ya texting?**

".... What?" Riku puts the phone away.

**Guys. This is not a drill. Riku ACTUALLY has a girlfriend. **

"WHAT?!" Sora and Kairi yell in unison.

"......" Riku grits his teeth, waiting for Forbidden to stop.

**I KNOW! THE WORLDS ARE GONNA END! QUICK! HIDE UNDER THE COVERS AND HIDE THE PS2!!!**

"Are you done?" Riku asks.

**Yuppers. I'll be a good Biddy now.**

"... It's that chick Sasha okay? She wants me to help study for her biology tes- ... WHAT?!" Riku says defensively.

**Forbidden** smirks evilly.

"Oh crap." Riku realizes.

_**Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night**_

_**And we call it bella notte!!!**_

"SHUT UP! NOW!" Riku screams.

"... I love this song!" Kairi begins to sing along.

_"Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely bella notte!" _Sora says, grinning.

"HEY! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

**Hey, it's technally a Disney song, dammit!**

_Side by side with your loved one,_

**(If you even have one)**

"HEY!"

_You'll find enchantment here._

_The night will weave its magic spell,_

_When the one you love is near!_

**(if you even have one, Riku boy ;D)**

"SHUT UP, DO THIS TO SORA AND KAIRI, NOT ME!"

_"Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!_

_On this lovely bella notte!"_ All three finish.

"Are you guys proud of yourselves?" Riku snarls, barely keeping his temper in check.

**Very. May we continue?**

"Proceed!" Sora says, laughing at Riku's expression.

We have random questions guys.

"Give us your best shot!" Sora says, grinning.

XIIIRiku:

Riku: Do you think Dante felt jealous when you were born?Sora: Why did you want an older brother?Kairi: Why? Just... why?

"... Because. He was just a jerk." Riku says immediately.

"Well, I wanted a big brother cause then I'D be the one who got taken care of, not the twins. Plus I'd win all the fights!" Sora says.

"..... I'm not sure what he's talking about...." Kairi says.

**Last question arc!**

"OH! Well, I think it's the truth." Kairi shrugs.

"I got all A's on my last report card!" Sora says defensively.

**........... OH MY GAWD.** The authoress hides under the desk.

Keybladeninja7 

_for sorawhat was it like when you first met riku, then when you first met kairi?_

"Hmmm...... I think it was really because of our moms that me and Riku met." Sora says, thinking about it.

"Sora's mom made him come to my house when she had to go shopping. Sora challenged me to a race, I won." Riku says, grinning.

"I raced him again, saying that he'd have to be my best friend if I won. I lost." Sora smiles sheepishly.

"And then my mom yelled at us for tracking sand into the house." Riku finishes.

"When I met Kairi like by actually meeting her at school.... It was raining." Sora says.

"You just remember that?" Kairi asks.

"Well, I nearly got struck by lightning, so yeah."

**Alrighty, Sora has terrible memories of his childhood.**

**Speaking of which…..**

**The next arc is of when Sora got amnesia.**

**any comments?**

"He was a fuckin' jerk." Riku says.

"I'M STILL mad at him! Kairi snaps.

**What did you do, Sora?!**

".... It didn't end well..." Sora says, rubbing a scar on his temple.

**wow. You guys beat him up?**

"No, Roxas and Kairi did. I just watched." Riku confirms.

**You're such a good friend, Riku.**

"Watch the sarcasm, Biddy. Or I'll make sure you NEVER do it again." Riku grins evilly.

"............. I couldn't eat normally for a month." Sora says, paling when he remembers the pain.

**Okay guys, I've got the series line up for you.**

**You vote, and we'll go with which ever one gets the most votes.**

"The Amnesia Arc." Kairi snarls, still angry.

"Snow Days, where Sora and Erika team up to bring snow to the Islands." Riku says.

"… I got in big trouble for that one. But it really was cool making a snow man in the summer." Sora muses.

**That's all I got at the moment!**

"The experiment with the twins?" Riku says.

**Oh right, and Vexen goes something to Nana and Nini and they turn into 15 year olds.**

".... I can't believe that my little brother was taller than me." Sora says sadly.

"Sora's birthday." Riku grins.

"RIKU'S birthday." Sora retorts.

"When I accidentally broke up with Sora." Kairi says.

……**.. That didn't sound good.**

"Sora became emo and he wanted to live as a hermit." Riku says.

"No, I said either a monk or a hobo." Sora corrects.

**Well, anyhow! We're done here, and we'll be seeing you in the Amnesia arc!**


	21. Waking Up In The Hospital

**And this is the amnesia arc!**

**Sorry, I've been lazy on some of these stories..**

**But, since I've decided to halt all work on my current serious fic and work on comedies, DATC and DADI (aka this one) SHALL BE UPDATED!! **

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. Though, I'd absolutely LOVE to make my own game. I'm sure it'd be full of the randomness you all enjoy.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX**

**Destiny Islands Memorial Hospital**

"….Ahh… What happened?" He asks softly. He couldn't remember anything.

"Sora?" A quiet voice asks. He opens a heavy eyelid, to reveal a concerned looking girl, about 15 or maybe even 16 years old, red hair, blue eyes, and quite pretty.

"Dammit Riku! I TOLD you NOT to shoot the ball under the tree!" An youngish man says to a teenager with… for some bizarre reason, silver hair.

"I'm sorry okay?! I didn't know that a COCONUT of all things would fall out!" The boy says angrily.

"IT WAS A COCONUT TREE! IF A BANANA FELL OUT, I'D CALL THE COPS!" The man yells.

"Sora? I think he's awake!" The girl says excitedly.

"…… What… happened?" He asks. He sits up in the bed. Yup, he was in the hospital. He could recognize it by the anesthetic taste of the air, and the fact that a nurse was fussing over a patient in the other bed.

"Well, it's all RIKU'S fault." The man says, pointing to the silver haired boy.

"WAS NOT DANTE!" Riku snaps.

"Was too." Dante retorts smugly.

"…. And where am I?" He asks, trying to figure it out. He remembered a flash of pain in his head and then collapsing.

"Destiny Islands Memorial Hospital." The girl tells him.

"… You're really cute." He says, stating the obvious.

"What the?" Dante says, looking shocked.

"What did he just say?" Riku asks, wide eyed.

"Why thank you, Sora!" The girl says happily.

"So…. When do I eat?" Sora, he was assuming that was his name, asks. He was extremely hungry.

"… Okay, that's more like it!" Dante says, looking relieved. The boy next to him glances at Sora with suspicion. He leans in and glares directly at Sora.

_Weirdo…. _Sora thinks to himself and glares back.

"…..Do you know my name?" Riku questions. Sora nods.

"Riku."

"Good. What's _HIS_ name?" Riku points to Dante.

"Dante."

"… and how do we know each other?" Riku asks. Sora blinks in surprise. He had no idea. He'd just picked up the names from their conversation.

"Uhh…. You're… cousins?" He says nervously. They _DID _kinda look like each other.

"I KNEW IT!" Riku says, slamming his fist on the bed.

"_RIKU_!" The girl says, scolding him.

"Kairi, there's something wrong!" Riku tells her.

"….Kairi? What a weird name." Sora comments. Kairi stares at him.

"What? You said you liked my name." Kairi says, bewildered.

"Hey…… I want to ask a question." Sora says.

"Kay, shoot." Dante says.

"Who the hell are you, and why don't you give me a reason not to call the police." Sora says, smiling winningly at the trio.

"SAY WHAT?!"


	22. Getting Home

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. **

**Ya'll know that right?**

**ENJOY THE NEW AND MAYBE IMPROVED SORA!!**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX**

**Destiny Islands: Sora's house**

"…Amnesia." Mrs. Minami repeats. They (Riku, Kairi, and Dante) all nod. Sora remains quietly, contemplating something.

"That is not funny." Daichi says angrily.

"…. We're serious! He doesn't remember us! Not even Kairi!" Riku says, pointing to Sora.

"… So, what's for dinner, Mom? How was work, Dad?" Sora questions, pulling up a chair from the table. The parents look pointingly towards Riku, not impressed.

"…I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" Riku protests.

"Yeah! A coconut bonked Sora on the head!" Dante puts in.

"Dante, you're too old for these kind of pranks!" Daichi says, shaking his head at Dante.

"EXCUSE ME?! WHAT PRANK?!"

"Can I call the police? These three followed me from the hospital." Sora says, starting to set the table.

"… THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH YOU THREE!" Mrs. Minami says angrily.

"HE DOESN'T REMEMBER US!" Kairi wails, bursting into tears.

"…… It's true." Sora shrugs, setting down a plate.

"… OH MY FUCKIN' GAWD!" Mrs. Minami screams, grabbing Sora by the face.

"Gah!"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!" She says, rapidly checking for a concussion.

"… Coconut." Riku says.

"DAMMIT!"

"Just like when he was 2." Daichi muses, grinning slightly at the memory.

"Do I have a habit of being hit in the head or something?" Sora asks, clutched in his mother's embrace.

"Yup. It happens pretty often, but this is the first time you got amnesia from it." Riku admits.

"Excuse me!" Roxas suddenly pops in through a Corridor.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sora says, shocked. If someone suddenly appears in your kitchen out of thin air, you'd be shocked.

"Sora, we need you to help me and Xion to clear out some Heartless in the Castle. Xemnas says that he'll give you 5000 munny." Roxas says.

"…. Who?"

"Xemnas."

"… Who the fuck is Xemnas, and who the fuck are you?"

"SORA!"

"… Who in the world is Xemnas, kind sir?" Sora rephrases his question.

"…. Uh, -" Roxas turns to Kairi, looking confused.

" -Is he alright?" Roxas asks.

"He has amnesia." Kairi admits, crying a little.

"AGAIN?!"

"… Wait, I've had amnesia BEFORE?!" Sora demands to Riku, glaring angrily.

"Yup, for a whole year." Riku tells him.

"….. I must be going insane. It explains everything! Now, all I have to do is wake up… WAKE UP!" Sora commands to himself.

"Dude, you're awake. Now, how do we break this to everyone?" Dante asks.

"We don't. We bring Namin-" Riku starts to say.

"Namine has the flu, she can't get out of bed." Roxas interrupts immediately.

"DAMN!"

"Who's Namine? She sounds cute." Sora muses. Everyone stares at him.

"… I think I'm going to kill him now." Roxas states, as if he had just announced that he was going to the store. He smiles wickedly.

"What? It's a nice name." Sora shrugs. Kairi gets even more depressed.

"Alright! We don't tell anyone, and let's try to get his memory back OURSELVES!" Dante proclaims heroically.

"Is he usually this much of an idiot?" Sora asks. Everyone nods.

"He's usually much worse."

"And me?"

"You're about 50 million times worse." Riku says matter-of-factedly.

"I think I'm going to hate this Sora person." Sora muses.

"… Trust us, you have enough enemies without you hating yourself." Roxas says, crossing his arms.

"… Am I some kind of gang member?!"

"No… You have an oversized key which you use to close giant locks of various worlds, while killing monsters that rob people of their hearts, turning them into black shadows, or into floating white thingies, and all the while, you travel with a talking duck and what I think MIGHT be a dog. Which also talks." Riku says, explaining Sora's role as the Keyblade Wielder.

"… Just how high are you?" Sora asks, vaguely impressed.

"It's the truth!"

"And they all belong to a company called Disney. We're ALSO partially owned by them, and by Square Enix." Kairi states.

"… Square what?"

"It's a video game company, over in Japan." Roxas explains. Sora closes his eyes to concentrate.

"Get the fuck out of my house, you big lot of raving psychos." Sora says cheerfully, standing up and glaring with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"… RUN!" With Sora chucking knives and all sorts of other kitchen utensils, the four make a bolt for it.


	23. Sora Gets Some Explainations

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. **

**Ya'll know that right?**

**ENJOY THE RANDOMNESS AS I TRY TO FIGURE OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX**

**Destiny Islands: Sora's House**

"… Alright, I'll let you guys explain this again." Sora says, hanging upside down by his ankle from the palm tree outside his house. Dante had somehow managed to catch him with a rope trap.

"Right. You really don't remember?" Roxas asks. Sora shakes his head.

"Not a thing."

"Well, I'm Roxas. Roxas Arugami." Roxas introduces himself.

"Pleased to meet you, Roxas. Can I come down now?"

"No. I'm a member of a group called Organization XIII, or the Organization for short." Roxas continues.

"… So YOU'RE the gang member!" Sora accuses, pointing his index finger accusingly at him.

"NO I'M NOT!" Roxas protests.

"… Technically, yes, you ARE a gang member, Roxas." Riku points out.

"Shut up, Riku." Roxas retorts.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"BOTH OF YA SHUDDAP! OR YOU'RE GOING UP THE TREE TOO!" Dante snarls.

"You have anger management issues, Dante." Sora comments, starting to turn red from the amount of blood pooling in his head.

"Why thank you, Sora!"

"Well… I'm a Nobody." Roxas says.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure you'll make it someday!" Sora encourages.

"NO YOU IDIOT! I DIDN'T HAVE A HEART BEFORE!" Roxas yells.

"… Then how could you breathe?" Sora points out smugly.

"…what?"

"Look; the heart pumps oxygen rich blood into the body, and oxygen poor blood back into the lungs, if it couldn't do this, then we'd die. So if YOU didn't have a heart, you'd be dead." Sora explains.

"…. He's got a point there." Riku agrees.

"I didn't have a heart _METAPHORICALLY_." Roxas corrects himself.

"So.. You were heartless." Sora confirms.

"No, I was a Nobody. YOUR Nobody." Roxas corrects.

"… My what?"

"I used to be a part of you, heck I was even INSIDE you for a while!" Roxas says seriously. Riku starts laughing and Kairi looks shocked. Sora struggles to not laugh as he remarks:

"… So apparently you're my ex-lover, is that it?" with a perfectly serious face.

"WHAT?! NO!" Roxas immediately blushes.

"Sorry, but I don't think I exactly swing that way anymore, blondie." Sora says, starting to untie his ankle.

"NO YOU IDIOT! WE USED TO BE ONE!"

"…. Look, Mr. Stalker, I'm very sorry, but I'm gonna go inside, grab a big shotgun and blow you to hell if you don't leave me alone. Kay?" Sora says with a cheerful grin.

"GAAAH! WE USED TO BE THE SAME PERSON YOU MORON!" Roxas screams.

"… Eh? Same person?"

"Think of me like your conscience. Like Jiminy Cricket." Roxas points out.

"… Conscience." Sora says.

"Right."

"…. Please tell me I don't have a -"

"NO YOU DO NOT! I have a girlfriend!" Roxas immediately retorts.

"Alright, geez…. It's not easy having amnesia you know!" Sora mutters.

"I heard that! I'VE had amnesia too!" Roxas says, somewhat proudly for some strange reason.

"….. He's my twin brother, isn't he?! OOOhhhh….." Sora says, finally understanding.

"… Fine, I'm your identical twin brother. Except I have nicer hair." Roxas decides just to go with it.

"Should we tell him about the Heartless and Nobodies?" Kairi whispers to Riku.

"Nah, let's focus on making sure he remembers _US_ first." Riku whispers back.

"Okay… Let's see if I'm right. Kairi's the red head chick, Riku's the old man with the silver hair-"

"HEY!"

"- Roxas is my twin brother, and Dante's RIKU'S older brother." Sora finishes.

"That's about right." Kairi says.

"Except that I'm not old! It's a genetic condition!" Riku snaps.

"Riiiight. So, you guys are all my friends, right?" Sora asks.

"Well, I'm not really. I just hang out with you squirts when mom makes me spend time with my little bro." Dante points out.

"Thanks Danny." Riku says, invoking Dante's nickname.

"… TINA!!" Dante whips out a rodent shaped keychain and starts chasing Riku with it.

"… I'm friends with a bunch of maniacs." Sora laughs cheerfully.

"Okay, let's try summoning your Keyblade." Roxas tells him.

"… What? My key?" Sora pulls out his house key. The Mickey Mouse keychain on it dangles from between his fingers as he presents it to Roxas.

"This?" Roxas mentally slaps himself.

"THIS." Roxas summons Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"WOW!" Sora claps, extremely impressed.

"… it's not that impressive." Roxas says modestly as Sora keeps clapping.

"…. Where the hell did you hide them?" Sora questions, glancing around at Roxas's surrounding area.

"…. You try." Kairi encourages him.

"….." Sora rolls his eyes and holds out his hand.

"Think happy thoughts." Dante suggests.

"SHH! He'll end up floating if that happens!" Riku hushes his brother.

"Picture a sword being in your hand. Can you feel its weight?" Roxas says, trying to be the "Sensei".

"…. I feel… something." Sora admits.

"YOU DO?!"

"I feel hungry." Sora says, his stomach emitting a giant roar.

"We'll give you food LATER! SUMMON THE KEYBLADE!" Riku snarls.

"….. Okay, geez… Ummmmmm…" Sora starts humming to himself to try to calm down enough to do what the maniacs said.

"Shut up narrator! He's almost got it!" Dante says angrily.

"I think I …. can't." Sora says, waving his hand as he shrugs. All of a sudden, the Kingdom Key appears and knocks him forward.

"SON OF A BITCH!""WE DID IT!!" The four cheer, pleased that they could finally do SOMETHING right.

"…. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?! WHY DO I HAVE A GIANT KEY?!" Sora yells, panicking.

"…. We need to have a little talk buddy." Dante says, helping him up.

"….. Oh please, not the birds and the bees for the love of everything that is sweet and good!" Sora says in horror, as he makes a run for it.

"…. All I was going to do was tell him his adventure!" Dante says, looking confused.

"THAT JACKASS!" Riku and Roxas go after him."… I miss the old Sora." Kairi mutters angrily as she tackles Sora down.


	24. Heading to School

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. And maybe McDonald's. **

**Yes, I'm still on that.**

**Farewell, and enjoy!**

**The conversation with Erika (Riku's sis) was based on one I had with xxHyperxAngelxxAKA the real Erika.**

**So thank you Erika, my co-authoress!**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX**

**Destiny Islands**

"…… So, what grade am I in?" Sora asks as they walk the two or three miles to the school. Usually, Sora and his friends liked the walk.

"Ninth?" Riku says, after thinking about it for a moment.

"Why don't you sound sure?!"

"Cause. We spent 2 or 3 years away from home. You SHOULD be in 9th or maybe 10th." Riku says.

"I'm a freshman? Great… They don't dunk heads in the toilets in this school right?" Sora asks cautiously.

"Well, Wakka might not, but Tidus would probably do it." Riku says as they reach Kairi's house.

"Did you remember anything?" were the first words to greet them as Kairi rushes out the door, with a piece of toast in hand.

"… Honestly, no. I DID remember to study for the math test though." Sora says, smiling smugly. Riku snickers, but decides not to say anything.

"Good for you! … Wait, is that you didn't want to play Blitzball with us?" Kairi questions.

"… That and I was forced to play a video game with Riku's little sister." Sora sighs, rubbing his eyes.

".. What game?" Riku asks. He had a feeling it was-

"Some game about a kid waving around a giant key. It was really weird, like déjà vu." Sora comments, still slightly disturbed by the character that shared his appearance and name.

"Good job, Rika." Riku mutters to himself, pleased that Erika somehow tricked Sora into playing his adventure.

"Well, let's head to class." Sora says, trudging through the sand.

Destiny High School/Junior High

"YOU LEFT ME!" Erika accuses angrily.

"…. We were helping Sora." Kairi tells her.

"Do you remember me now?! Well, So So?" Erika demands, staring Sora right in the eye with an evil glare.

"….. I remember… nothing." Sora tells her.

"What… about the ice cream?"

"… What ice cream?" Erika screams as if someone had suddenly SLAPPED her right across the face at those blasphemous words.

"..What?!"

"SEA SALT ICE CREAM." Erika says, looking deathly serious.

"…You can make ice cream with sea salt?" Sora questions. Erika does another loud gasp and stares at him.

"…. LET THE MAGICAL AWESOME DELICIOUS POWERS OF THE SEA SALT ICE CREAM RESTORE YOUR MEMORY!" Erika shouts, holding out a small blue ice cream pop. Sora stares but takes it.

"… Where the hell were you hiding that?" Riku says, staring around his little sisters and then eyes her school bag.

"I have my ways." Erika chuckles, semi evilly.

"It's SALTY! ... no, sweet. ... no, salty…" Sora says, looking completely confused.

"You might have made it worse, Erika!" Kairi says, looking worried.

"Isn't he USUALLY like that?" Riku mutters to himself.

"Whoops. HEY! I know another way to restore his memory!" Erika pulls out a giant hammer and smiles innocently.

"We're not… hey, that's not that bad of an idea." Riku comments, taking the mallet from his sister.

"YOU'RE NOT HITTING SORA ON THE HEAD!" Kairi says, defending Sora.

"….. Salty sweet?" Sora mutters to himself, still trying to figure out the taste of the ice cream.

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Riku yells angrily.

"Don't talk like that to me for talking to your sister like that!" Kairi shrieks back, glaring right at Riku.

"Don't yell at me for talking like that to you for talking like that to my sister!" Riku shouts.

"GAAAH! SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! You're giving me a headache!" Sora screams, slamming both of their heads together in a head butt. Both crumple to the ground, yelping in pain.

"….." Erika claps in surprise.

"I'm going to class." Sora marches into the building.

"3...2...1." Sora marches right out and stands waiting impatiently for his friends.

"Well? Hurry up!" He mutters, looking embarrassed.

"You just found that way is the way to the girls' locker room?" Sora nods, his cheek red from a deep smack to the face.

"Well, let's go to class then!"

**Class 3**

"Hi Sora! Welcome back from the hospital!" A perky boy says, waving.

"… thanks, whoever you are." Sora says bluntly. The kid seemed familiar, and then Sora suddenly had a vision of himself wearing a dress.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He grabs the kid by the scruff of the shirt and punches him in the face.

"…. Wooow, he STILL hates Haruto!" Riku laughs.

"…I'm sorry, I'm not really myself today." Sora apologizes and helps the kid up.

"Okay, Sora. I'll forgive you… IF you work-" Haruto gets a death glare from Kairi and immediately shuts up.

"Alright class, first lesson today is math. Everyone remember to study for the exam?" The teacher asks, walking in.

"Yes sir." The class responds dutifully. The teacher nods and starts passing out the tests. Haruto had already taken attendance so he didn't have to do it. When he reaches Sora's desk in the left corner of the room, he glares at the boy right in the eye.

"Minami. If you fail this test, I WILL be calling your parents so they can PERSONALLY ground you. Is that clear?" The teacher says sternly. Sora nods, looking slightly scared.

"Crystal clear, sir." Sora responds, shaking slightly.

"Riku, I expect you to a good job as always." The teacher says warmly to Riku who was sitting next to Sora. He gives him a test and moves on.

"Teacher's pet." Sora whispers and turns to his test.

"Lazy bastard." Riku whispers back.

"Am I stupid or something?" Sora asks. Riku nods and opens the test booklet up.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Everyone's turned their tests in! Great, go out for first break. 20 minutes you guys!" The teacher (Mr. Tanaka) says, starting to grade the tests.

"We get a break? Sweet!" Sora says, grabbing his papers and going outside to hang out in the shade.

"I sense disaster coming…" Riku says, shivering.

"… You're crazy big brother." Erika tells him, munching on an ice cream.

"WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THOSE?!"

"… The ice cream man!" Riku falls down, in a classic anime style pose.


	25. Going to the Nurse

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. **

**Though I AM awesome.**

**Enjoy folks!**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX**

**Destiny Islands**

The students walk back into their classes, pleased at their break. Mr. Tanaka already had the tests graded and ready to pass back.

"Okay. … Haruto, you failed." He gives Haruto his test. There was a big 0 marked on it.

"WHAT?! This is an outrage!" Haruto says angrily.

"Doodling a picture of a fuzzy kitten is NOT how you pass my tests. No matter _HOW_ detailed it is!" Mr. Tanaka (or Mr. T as Sora occasionally called him) tells him.

"….. Well, you just can't appreciate good art, sir! Fluffy is adorable!" Haruto says, stuffing the test into his book bag and muttering something about how everyone is a critic.

"Kairi, good job." He hands her a test marked with a perfect score.

"Thanks for the tutoring, Riku." Kairi whispers behind her.

"No problem." Riku says, accepting his own test. He _ALSO_ got a perfect score.

"Very nice Riku." Mr. Tanaka tells him.

"Thanks." Riku puts the test away. Mr. Tanaka pauses at Sora's desk.

"….. Did I fail?" Sora asks innocently.

"…No, you didn't fail." Mr. Tanaka puts his hand on Sora's forehead and starts measuring for a fever.

"… Umm…. What?" Sora says, looking embarrassed.

"Are you feeling okay? Is someone sick at home?" The teacher asks.

"… No. I don't think so, anyway." Sora says, after thinking about it. Mr. Tanaka gives him the test. It was a 112 grade.

"WHOA, _WHAT_?!" Riku says, staring at Sora's paper.

"I purposely put some additional questions at the bottom of Sora's test so he could pass. …. Sora, go to the nurse. Last time you got a 100 on a test, you had a 108 fever." Mr. Tanaka tells him.

"But-"

"No buts! Go march YOURS down to the nurse!" Mr. Tanaka gives him a pass and Sora goes.

"THIS IS REPRESSION!" Sora yells as he goes down the hallway.

**Nurse's Office**

"Hey Sora, what is it this time?" The nurse asks him sweetly.

"… I'm being repressed." Sora tells her.

"….. Mr. T?"

"Yup. He sent me down here because I passed my math test with flying colors." The nurse, called Amami, lies Sora down on a bed and gives him something to read.

"You do have a little bit of a fever. What were you doing during break?" Amami asks.

"Riku pushed me into a puddle, I chased him, and Kairi hits us both." Sora says, feeling relaxed now. The bed was familiar since he'd spent a good part of his school days lying on it. Of course, Sora didn't know that exactly.

"Okay, I'm letting you sleep for a few minutes, kay? And then I'll send you back to class." Amami goes back to her paperwork as Sora naps.

"Do you have something to eat?" Sora asks, sitting up after a few minutes. He was blushing a little but still serious.

"… Twinkie, Twix, or Snickers?" Amami asks with a grin, holding up a box full of sweets. She hands him the box and then takes a snack for herself.

"…. Hmmm…. All three." Sora decides, then helps himself to as many treats as he wanted and then goes back to his nap.

_A Few Hours Later_

"…. Did I oversleep?" Sora asks the nurse when he wakes up.

"Yup, like usual. Take care, short stuff!" The nurse gives him some candy bars for the road and he heads home.

"… She's one of my aunts." Sora remembers. That was why she was so friendly. She was his dad's younger sister.

"SO SO!!!" Erika tackles him, a usual greeting of hers.

"Hi Erika." Sora gets up and then helps her up.

"DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING?!" Erika asks immediately.

"My aunt Amami?" Sora says, thinking for a minute. He could remember that she was one of his favorite relatives, because of her sweet tooth and endless supply of goodies. She also was a good sword fighter surprisingly.

"YAY! Did you bring me something?" Sora hands her a candy bar which she digs into.

"Anyways, I think you should come to our house! Riku says he's got a plan to fix your head, Sora!" Erika tells him between bites. Sora shudders violently, even though it was really warm.

_I've got a bad feeling about this…. _Sora thinks as he follows Erika to her house.


	26. Back To Normal Ish

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. **

**Though I AM awesome.**

**Enjoy folks!**

**Too lazy to do anything with this fic or this arc, so I'm finishing it up.**

**Thanks for reading this arc; I'm sure the next one will be a little better.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX**

**Destiny Islands: Riku's House**

"It's perfect!" Dante says smugly, eyeing his contraption with amazement.

"You have a lot of time on your hands, don't you, Dante?" Riku asks.

"Hell yeah! I should make this a hobby."

"………… WHY IS THERE A MEDIEVAL CATAPULT HERE?" Sora yells, looking at the monstrosity of wood and metal.

"Well, it's gonna help us get your memory back, Sora! Hop in!" Dante pats the machine, motioning to where people would normally put boulders.

"You're insane." Sora tells him.

"…. GET 'IM!" Dante and Riku tackle Sora and throw him into the machine.

"… I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Sora screams as the machine goes to work. They all watch as Sora soars through the air, screaming as he smashes into the deep water of the play island on the other side of the main one.

"… Well, I'm a genius. Let's go see if it worked!" Dante scurries off, obviously pleased with his handiwork.

**Play Island**

"…. I'm a okayz, mama! I just needz a nappie-nap." Sora slurs, looking dizzy and extremely confused.

"…. Kay, maybe not as well as I thought. AGAIN!" Dante shouts, just wanting to play with his new toy some more.

"NO!" Riku helps his friend up as Sora continues to babble nonsense as he slowly regains his wits.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Sora screams the second he sees Riku's face.

"Huh?" Sora howls in fear and slams into a coconut tree as he tries to run, making a single fruit slam him in the head.

"… Kay." Dante says calmly as he pulls out a Potion. He pours it over Sora's head and waits.

"OH MY GOD THE MATH TEST!" Sora shouts.

"He's back to normal." Kairi says in relief.

" As normal as Sora will _EVER _be." Riku comments as he watches Sora run around like a headless chicken before slamming into another tree and start attacking it with his Keyblade.


	27. Can You Spell Random?

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. **

**Although one day I'd like to own my own park of dinosaurs. XD**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX**

**Destiny Islands**

"……." Forbidden happily slurps up a cup of Mrs. Minami's homemade hot chocolate.

"What are you doing back here, Biddy?" Sora asks as he watches in amazement. It was over a hundred degrees outside! Kairi just stares.

"Well, drinkin' mah choc-o-late for one!" Forbidden says as she takes one more sip.

"Kay, so _WHY _are you here?" Riku questions further.

"Huh?" Forbidden looks at him as if he's insane.

"Why did you come here, Forbidden and what are you doing here?" Kairi asks nicely.

"Drink-"

"NOT THAT!" All three yell in unison.

"Well, I was bored, plus I ended the last arc early so I'm looking for my funny. Have you seen it? Hyper, poodle headed, probably insane?" Forbidden says hopefully.

"No… we haven't seen it." Kairi tells her. Forbidden slumps over in the chair, slightly depressed. She soon recovers by taking a sip of the chocolate.

"DAAAAAAMMIT! I've been lookin' everywhere for that darned thing! Emo's been going rampant! Just _LOOK _at the updates I've been churning out!" Forbidden snarls, grabbing a cookie and taking a savage bite. Riku grabs a laptop and checks.

"…. Woooow, you're even more emo than me." He laughs as he reads the story.

"SHUDDAP! I… OH MY FUCKIN' SNICKERS! FUUNNNY!" Forbidden scrambles out of the chair and runs after it.

"….That was random." Sora comments, watching Forbidden chase the smaller version of herself, who was laughing hysterically and leaping around crazily.

"Since Forbidden's off chasing her… uh, funny, WE'LL be taking over the fic!" Riku says, laughing an maniacal chuckle as lightning flashes in the background.

"… You've been hanging out with Maleficent again, haven't you?" Sora demands as he hides underneath the kitchen table.

"Maybe; Shut up. Anyways! We'll be running this _MY _way." Riku says immediately.

"…. WAIT! Does this mean we're your _LACKEYS_?" Sora questions.

"Yup, you're on Team Riku now."

"…. I don't think I like Team Riku." Kairi mutters under her breath as Sora continues his glare-fest behind Riku's back.

"Now. We'll all tell a story from Destiny Islands. It can be recent, and with all the flashbacks we want. Good?" Riku finishes.

"Yeah, I like that idea!" Sora agrees.

"Sounds like fun." Kairi approves.

"SWEET! It's decided! First off… Mrs. Minami with her hundreds of Sora Baby Stories!" Riku laughs as Sora chokes on his cup of chocolate.

"NOOO!" Sora tackles the camera, trying to run off with it as Mrs. Minami comes in with her picture album.

"SORA! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TACKLING CAMERAS?" She yells.

"... That it's bad and that the security people pay a lot of money for them and it's rude to them." Sora says immediately, putting down the camera.

"... Oh yeah, when Sora was little, he was convinced that the aliens were watching him." Riku explains.

"THEY WERE! I CAN PROVE IT!"

"Any way... That's why he's a little paranoid right now. Especially about cameras." Riku says.

"... Riku? Weren't YOU the one who told him that aliens could watch people from cameras?" Kairi whispers to him.

"Yeah, I didn't know he'd believe me." Riku whispers back.

"He believed you about SANTA!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that he was REAL?"

"... Bye, see you in the next chapter reviewers!" Sora says to the camera, waving as he starts shutting it off.

"... Stupid camera!"

_CRACK!_

"Shit! this isn't mine!"

"SORA!"


	28. Sora's Childhood

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. **

**I'd like to give out a little thank you to Key-of-Memories, who helped me think up some traumatic child hood stories for our little Keyblade Master.**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX**

**Destiny Islands**

"… I hate you, Riku." Sora mutters under his breath as Sora's mom opens the baby album.

"Hehehe." Riku chuckles and says nothing else.

"Where should I start?" Mrs. Minami questions.

"OH! How bout picture day?" Riku suggests with an evil grin.

"NO!" Sora snarls, but Mrs. Minami had already flipped the page to a small picture of Sora when he was about 3 or 4 years old. He was covered head to toe in black oil and grinning broadly at the camera.

_Flashba-_

"NO!" Sora yells, waving away the fuzzy cloud that usually started the flashback sequence.

"Sora! No breaking the third wall!" Mrs. Minami says.

"Excuse me reviewers…" Riku grabs Sora and knocks him over the coffee table.

"HURRY WITH THE FLASHBACK!" Sora tries to get up but Riku just put his feet up on him when he sat down.

_Flashback_

"Sora, it's Picture Day at Daycare. Aren't you excited?" Mrs. Minami says to her very hyper three and a half year old son. She was helping him get dressed in his nicest T-shirt and shorts.

"Uh huh! I'm gonna take a wreal nice picture for you, mommy!" Sora tells her, smiling broadly.

"Riku's going to be there and he'll be taking a picture with you. Won't that be nice?" Mrs. Minami says, fastening the last button closed on Sora's long sleeved jacket.

"…. Wiku?" Sora freezes and shivers in fear. Mrs. Minami notices and stares.

"What? What's wrong with Riku, baby? He's a very nice boy, his mommy and I are friends." She asks.

"…. Wiku's mean! He threw away my cookies cause I didn' wanna let 'im have any and he took my sun shine popsicle stick and-" Sora takes a deep breath as he continues his rant.

_Pause Flashback_

"Wait a second!" Riku yells, turning bright red. Sora grins evilly from the coffee table.

"What Riku? Don't like the truth?" Sora demands, giving his friend a glare.

"…. Aw, you were so cute as a three year old, Sora. What happened?" Kairi giggles, pointing to the picture.

"Thanks, Kairi." Sora says, grabbing a cup of soda and deciding to let this get over with.

_Resume Flashback_

"And, and, and…. That's it." Sora says, finishing.

"Sora Richard Minami! He's not THAT bad!" Mrs. Minami says, picking him up and taking him to the car.

"Don't move, I'm getting my purse." She tells him as she firmly straps him into his booster seat.

"Yes mommy." Sora says angelically. The second she turns her back, he unclips the buckle and scoots under the car.

"Hehehe, I'm a mechanic like Uncle Blade!" Sora giggles as he starts hanging onto the greasy underside of the beat-up old car.

"Dai! Honestly, where IS that man?" Mrs. Minami says as she finally spots Sora's dad underneath the tree in their yard, fast asleep.

"DAI!" Daichi Minami only grunts in his sleep and turns around.

"DAICHI JONATHAN MINAMI! WAKE UP! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" she yells directly into his ear. The only response he has to open one eye sleepily and then go back to sleep.

"Uh huh, that's great honey." He mutters sleepily.

"….. DAICHI! Blade stole the car and is going nuts on it!" She yells. Daichi just snores louder.

"…. Daichi, Sora ate all the toast." Mrs. Minami says finally.

"HELL NO! THAT SON OF A-" Daichi growls as he sits up and looks ready to go fight.

"SON OF A _WHAT_, DAICHI?" Mrs. Minami snarls as her husband finally wakes up completely.

"… Nothing, dear. Did I ever tell you that you look like a super model? Cause you do." Daichi says lovingly, as his wife glares at him.

"Get in the car." She says, as Daichi willingly gets up and yawns.

"Wow, what a beautiful day." He says calmly, as Sora continues to work on the underside of the car.

"Hehehe." Sora giggles as he suddenly feels the car get heavier on top of him as his parents go inside.

"Now, _TRY_ not to hit anything." Mrs. Minami says.

"No worries, this baby can hit ninety." Daichi says, a grin on his face.

"THAT'S WHY!" The car peels off, with the unsuspecting Sora clinging for dear life underneath it.

"Hey lil buddy, you asleep?" Daichi asks behind him to the empty backseat as Mrs. Minami was lost deep in having her eyes closed and yelping each time Daichi made a sharp turn.

"Sora? Oh shit!" Daichi says as he looks into the rearview mirror to see no adorable three year old son in it.

"Daichi! What if Sora hear you?" Mrs. Minami demands.

"….. Well, he'd have to be a ninja or something cause he's not in the car." Daichi says very calmly, pulling over and hitting a fire hydrant.

"… SORA!" Mrs. Minami slams the door open and rips off her seat belt as she runs the three miles back to the house.

"… Am I dead?" Sora asks as he finally lets go of the car's underbelly.

"….Were you playing mechanic?" Daichi asks as he gets his son. Sora nods.

"I don't like mechanics no more…" Sora whimpers as he clings closely to his dad.

"Maybe I should change the oil down there…" Daichi says to himself as he observes how dirty and filthy Sora had gotten with soot and engine oil.

"Daddy?" Sora asks quietly.

"What, Sora?"

"Mommy's gonna kill you for getting me all dirty." Sora says as he smiles up at his father.

"… Crap."

_End Flashback_

"…..So that's why he's covered in oil in this picture?" Riku asks as he points to the offending picture. Mrs. Minami nods, looking furious at this decade old picture.

"Daichi took him straight to Daycare and left him there before I came back. They took the picture." Mrs. Minami snaps, clenching her teeth.

"… Is that why I hate cars?" Sora asks.

"Is it also why there's _THIIIIS_ picture?" Dante asks, throwing down a second album on the table. He had come after Forbidden yelled at him through the window to go embarrass Riku in the next chapter.

"Dante? Oh god, no!" Riku says in horror as he reads the name of the album.

"Riku's Baby Pics? Pfft, hahaha!" Sora cracks up into laughter as Kairi picks it up and starts thumbing through it.

"No, this one." Dante flips the page and it shows a picture of Riku when he was about four. He was dressed very nicely in a long sleeved button down shirt but he had a look of shock on him as a very small and dirty hand is leaving the frame. His cheek had a big slap mark and a hand shaped oil patch.

"Hahah, I remember that." Sora muses, smiling happily.

" So do I." Riku glares at him and flicks a piece of cake (Mrs. Minami handed it out when the flashback was going on) at him.

"hey, I got one about Sora!" Kairi says, pointing to a picture. It was of Sora glaring at the camera, soaking wet for some reason, with Kairi and Riku in the background, laughing hysterically.

_Flashback_

"So, it's okay that we play here? Your daddy won't get mad?" Kairi (as a little four year old) asks.

"Uh huh! He won't mind at all!" Sora says, dragging his wooden sword out to the backyard where Sora's dad had a broken down RV which he used to stick Sora's grandmother in whenever she visited.

"Let's play house then!" Kairi says as she carries over the big bag of random toys she'd brought over from the mayor's house.

"… You're going to play HOUSE? Aren't you a MAN, Sora?" Riku demands as he leads Sora away for a private conference.

"Uh huh! I'm the husband and Kairi's the wife. And you can be the dog, Riku." Sora says with a big grin on his face.

"NO! I'm not being a dog!" Riku snaps instantly.

"Then… I know! You can be the daughter!" Sora says, trying to be helpful.

"FINE, if you get cooties, it won't be MY fault!" Riku tells him angrily as he stomps off to his house next door.

"What's a cootie?" Sora asks to the retreating figure, his face furrowed in confusion. He shrugs and goes back to Kairi.

"Hey, Sora! You got a girlfriend already? Lucky dog." Dante says to him as he looks over from where he was practicing drills.

"RIKU'S the dog!" Kairi and Sora say in unison.

"I AM NOT!" Riku yells as he jumps down from the top of the playhouse where his older and younger sister were playing.

"IS TOO!" Sora yells back.

"Wanna fight?" Riku says, taking his wooden sword out of the sheath at his belt.

"YEAH!" Sora says, slapping away the sword with one swing. Riku immediately punches him and steals his.

"You two, knock it off!" Yuki demands, trying to separate the two duelers.

"Oh shit, not the-" Dante tries to warn them as Sora steps lightly on a covered boarded up section of the Takamura's garden. Five seconds later, he tumbles through the hole with a huge place as the covered well swallowed him up.

"…. Aw FUCK!" Dante yells as he runs into the house to get a rope. As soon as he brought it, they threw it down to Sora and dragged him up.

"….." Sora looks shocked as he looks down at his clothes.

"You okay?" Dante asks kindly as he unties the rope.

"….. Am I the duck now?" Sora asks, which makes Riku and Kairi burst into hysterical laughter as Sora glares back at them. Yuki takes his picture and giggles.

"You should have seen your FACE!" She crows, laughing.

_End Flashback_

"… I had a horrible childhood." Sora suddenly says out loud, as if he just had an epiphany.

"Well, my brother and sister are just nu- OW!" Riku yelps as his brother gives him a good smack in the head and settles down on the seat next to him.

"I get to tell the gerbil story, right?" Dante asks eagerly, giving a huge grin.

"NO! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Riku says, trying to shove his brother out of the chapter. Considering Dante had at least 50 pounds of pure muscle more on him than Riku, he wasn't moving.

"What about the time Sora climbed up on the roof?" Kairi says, giving a giggle.

"…. Alright, flashback!" Sora sighs, shaking his head.

_Flashback_

"Sora, get down!" Riku says as Sora (four years old) continues to climb up the palm tree and then settled down on the roof.

"No! Get Ripper away!" Sora sobs, shaking like crazy. Ripper, Dante's pet snake, hisses violently up at Sora.

"He's not gonna hurt you, Sora! He's a garden snake!" Dante yells up.

"NOOOO!" Sora wails, sobbing his eyes out.

"SORA!" Daichi Minami yells at him.

"NOOOOO!" Sora screams, blinded by tears.

"Dante, go take Ripper home. Riku, you stay here." Daichi commands, taking control. He rolls up his sleeves and gets a good grip on the palm tree. He scurries up it and gets on the roof.

"Wow, Sora's dad's a monkey!" Kairi says, looking impressed. Daichi hooks an arm around his crying son and leaps off the two story building without getting so much as a scratch on him.

"….." Dante runs for it.

"Sora, don't EVER let me see you on the roof again, you hear me?" Daichi says very seriously as he places his son on the ground. Sora nods and stops crying.

"Come here." He takes the trio into the kitchen. Daichi takes out a small egg from the refrigerator and closes the door.

"Uh… Are you hungry, dad?" Sora asks, looking confused at it.

"I want you three to see this. This could have happened to you, and I would have been very sad, Sora." Daichi says, and slams the egg down onto the floor, shattering it and the yolk splattered everywhere. Sora burst into tears again.

"It's okay, Sora. You're safe and sound right here. Just never do that again." Daichi says, feeling bad for scaring his son.

"Not that! Mom's gonna _KILL _you for what you did to her nice clean floor!"

_End Flashback._

"Well, I think we embarrassed Sora enough." Dante says as Sora hides his burning face inside his hood.

"Next chapter is all about… RIKU!" Forbidden says, popping up between two cushions.

"AH!" Kairi says in surprise.

"She been this way?" They all shake their heads.

"DAMMIT!" Forbidden dives back into the couch and vanishes.

"So, are we going to do a chapter on Kairi?" Sora asks.

"Well, unlike you two, I was a freakin' saint." Kairi retorts, smiling.

"We'll see about that." Riku and Sora say in unison, giving twin grins of pure evil.

"We shall!" Forbidden says, appearing on the chandelier.

"Either LEAVE or STAY, you moron!" Dante yells at her.

"Forbidden, would you like some hot chocolate?" Mrs. Minami asks.

"Hells yeah!" Forbidden jumps off and follows Mrs. Minami to the kitchen.

"…. Like I said before, next chapter's all about our favorite, well not my personal favorite though he's in the top 5, little emo punk, Riku! Riku, I just might bring in a couple people in to see you. I wonder if Maleficent got my phone call yesterday?" Forbidden says as she takes a sip. Riku turns pale.

"Oh great, this should be fun." Sora says happily.

"Until next time folks! Tah tah for now!"


	29. Riku's Childhood

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. **

**I'd like to give out some thanks you's to my co-authoress Erika (xxHyperxAngelxx) and AnimeFrk12 for helping me with the random little childhood stories for Riku. Thanks a bunch!**

**And to Luna (AKA my little sis), who thought it'd be funny to have Riku do a Tom Cruise.**

**If you have no idea what I'm talking about, check out **_**Risky Business **_**which is a movie that has Tom Cruise in it… there's a certain scene that I'm sure lots of people will recognize even if they've never seen the movie.**

**Song is Old time Rock n roll by Bob Segar (I'm 50% sure that's not how you spell his name…)**

**And to Katy, who gave me the idea/helped create the gerbil story.**

**Thank you all!**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX**

**Destiny Islands**

"Well, guys! This round it's RIKU who gets to be embarrassed!" Sora says happily as Riku buries his face in his hands.

"Just get this over with!" Riku groans, already turning red.

"Ah, but we need a feeew more people here, Riri!" Dante says sweetly but with a slightly cruel grin on his face. Riku shivers at the sight of it.

"W-who are you br-bringing, big brother?" He asks in a high voice, quivering with fear.

"THE WHOLE FAMILY!" Dante runs off.

"NOOO!" Riku goes after him but fails. Five minutes later, the rest of the Takamura family was seated on the Minami's couch and helping themselves to the refreshments that Mrs. Minami put out for them.

"Hiya guys! I'm Yuki, Riri's older sis! Nice to see ya!" Yuki, a young woman who looked about 23 years old, says to the reviewers. She looked like a feminine version of Riku.

"Hi! I'm Erika!" Erika, a girl younger than Riku, says. Forbidden waves at her and they both grin in unison.

"…." A man with dark silver hair glares at Forbidden. He was Riku's father, Sora Takamura. Sora (Keyblade Master Sora) had been named after him.

"Sora, be nice." A woman tells him and he nods.

"Sure… if she doesn't start anything with my kids." Mr. Takamura says softly, smiling faintly. Forbidden instantly moves away from him and hides behind Erika.

"He's pissed…." She whispers in slight fear.

"And _I'M_ Riku's mother, Kagura Takamura." Mrs. Takamura says warmly, patting her husband's hand.

"Personally, you should be more scared of our mom." Dante says.

"Yeah! She's part of the D.I.P.D.!" Sora pipes in.

"I'm with the Destiny Island Police Department. I'm also known as "that crazy bitch with a gun." " Mrs. Takamura says cheerfully.

"… Dad's the P.E. teacher at the high school which really isn't fair." Riku mutters darkly. Mr. Takamura snickers, and says nothing.

"Especially since Riku sucks at push ups." Dante chuckles, earning himself a glare from his little brother.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" Yuki says with a malicious grin.

"This is the story of when Riku was baby-sitted by ME!" Yuki says as the flashback sequence cloud appeared.

"NO! STOP THE FLASH-"

_Flashback_

"Umm….. Yuki?" Riku (he was four years old) asks softly. Yuki had been put in charge of him for the afternoon.

"What is it, little guy? Hungry?" She asks sweetly. She adored her little brother.

"When is Mommy and Daddy comin' home?" Riku asks. He was perched on top of the fridge where Yuki had left him.

"Uhh…." Yuki had actually forgotten.

"Cause I have to go to Sora's birthday party later…. And Mom was gonna help me put on nice clothes. Stupid buttons…" Riku adds this last part with a dark glare at his clothes.

"I'll help you! Rika's going too, right?" Yuki questions when she starts chopping up some vegetables with lightning fast slices. The chunks flew everywhere, splatting on the ground and all over Yuki herself. She didn't seem to notice.

"… Yu? You're not 'pposed to chop up the cuttin' board too!" Riku says in shock, scooting back to where the fridge met the wall to escape the flying bits of wood.

"WAH!" Riku slips in between the crack.

"Huh? Riri? Where are ya, buddy? I'm almost done with the soup for lunch …. MY COOKING IS NOT THAT BAD, DAMMIT!" Yuki says angrily, running out of the kitchen and looking for her little brother.

"Yeah it is…." Riku whimpers from behind the fridge and manages to squeeze out of the crack. He walks over to the stove, turns it off, and covers the pot with the black simmering soup with a plate. He sticks his finger in the broth and takes a lick.

"YUUUUCK! I'd rather STARVE!" Riku screams, running for the fridge for the bottle of sweet cherry juice that he knew would be in there. He chugs it down in one gulp.

"… She gone?" Dante questions, peeking out from the hall. Riku nods.

"Yeah…. She's mad at me. I fell in behind the fridge." Riku tells him.

"Uh huh, whatever. C'mon little buddy, let's get you full with GOOD food. Where the hell are the Doritos?" Dante picks up Riku and puts him in his chair. In a matter of minutes, Dante raids the cabinets and removes all the junk food from them to place them on the table.

"Help yourself!" Dante says, making a Twinkie Sandwich with cheese, marshmallow cream, chocolate and a few pickles for flavor.

"… That's just wrong on so many levels…" Riku says, taking a handful of potato chips and starts munching.

"'Ungry!" A tiny voice wails as Erika toddles into the kitchen. Apparently Yuki had forgotten to make sure that her play pen was locked up tight.

"Heya, Rika! Come on, join the party!" Dante picks her up and puts her in her booster seat.

"Party?" Erika questions suspiciously as she stares at the junk food.

"Yup! Yuki's cooking today." Dante says.

"Ooooooh tay!" Erika sighs in relief and grabs the closest chocolaty snack she could get her toddler hands on.

"DANNY! How am I supposed to learn how to cook better if you stuff them with crap!" Yuki demands, glaring at her older brother and younger siblings.

"By not POISONING toddlers first off! You suck at cooking! Look at this! This should be under biohazard!" Dante snaps, pointing to the still hissing and bubbling soup. It had been taken off the stove several minutes before, but Riku could SWEAR that it was talking…..

"It's NOT that bad! Watch!" Yuki tries to serve herself a bowl of the murky soup but it eats through the stainless steel spoon as if it was made out of paper.

"… See?" Dante says smugly.

"Pfft." Riku starts laughing, only to get smacked by the handle of the melted spoon.

"Shut up! …. Okay, YOU make a soup! Then I'LL laugh and make faces!" Yuki snarls, taking her seat at the table.

"Sure thing…. But shouldn't you get Riku ready for the Minami's party? It's almost five, and they wanted him to be there by five thirty." Dante says as he expertly starts chopping up the carrots.

"….. I'll help him get dressed…." Yuki says, her voice muffled by the large pastry in her mouth.

"Voila! Chowder a la Dante." Dante says smugly as he slides a bowl of creamy clam chowder in front of Yuki.

"NO WAY! You couldn't have done it that fast!" Yuki snarls. Dante raises his hands up in the air.

"You got me. I was working on this for Mom and Dad's anniversary."

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" Yuki snarls.

"…. Me and Erika are gonna go play with the electrical outlets now! Bye!" Riku says, sliding out of his chair and taking Erika out of her booster seat. He half carries, half drags his sibling into the living room where he then puts her back into her cage/play pen.

"Yuki 'tupid." Erika muses as she hugs a plush tiger. Riku nods.

"And Dante's not too smart either. Night night, Rika." Riku tells her, leaving her to amuse herself with her stuffed toys.

"RAAAWR!" Erika starts making an explosion of stuffed kittens and puppies as she burrows deeper into her blankets as if she was some type of weird earthworm.

"…. Now, gotta put on my nice clothes." Riku says to himself, being careful not to trip over the fringe carpet that lay on the foot of the stairs. Yuki and Dante frequently tripped over it, but not him. Walking up the stairs, he goes into his closet and starts pulling out clothes.

"Heeey Riku? I wanna try something! Come here!" Yuki says and she comes in.

"…. Uh?" Riku gets picked up and then brought to Yuki's room.

"don't move!" She commands and changes him.

"Yuki? Are you sure this is right?" Riku demands, looking at himself in the floor length mirror on Yuki's door.

"How cute! Danny! Come here, look at this!" Yuki howls in laughter as Dante comes in.

"Oh my god, what the hell did you do to Riku?" Dante laughs. Riku was now in a pink long sleeved dress covered in frills and butterflies that had once belonged to Yuki.

"Ain't he cute?"

"…. I don't like it! Take it off!" Riku wails, bursting into tears as he scrambles to untie the giant bow at the back of the dress.

_End Flashback_

"Yuki! Dante! How could you?" Mrs. Takamura snaps at her two kids.

"… It was Yuki! I totally forgot about this!" Dante says defensively.

"HEY! IT WAS A JOKE! DANTE WAS THE ONE WHO MADE HIM GO TO THE PARTY LIKE THAT!"

"So THAT'S why Riku's in a pink dress in all these pictures! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora howls with laughter as Riku just glares at him.

"… No wonder I went to Darkness with THIS kind of family…" Riku says to himself.

"MY STORY! MY STORY NOW!" Sora says hyperly, getting a big grin.

"Then I get to tell the Gerbil story." Dante says again.

"Ahem…. This happened a long, long, LONG time ago… Last week." Sora begins.

"Long ago huh?" Kairi says with a raised eyebrow. Riku slinks down in his chair, knowing what was going to happen next.

_Flashback_

"Sora? Riku's all alone today, go bring him some breakfast." Mrs. Minami tells Sora.

"Buuuuut it's _Saaaaatuuurdaaay_!" Sora groans, still in his pajamas.

"NOW, Sora!" Mrs. Minami snaps.

"Yes ma'am! … Do _I _get some breakfast?" Sora asks. Mrs. Minami shoves him out the door with a warm box filled with food.

"That should be enough for both of you, sweetie. … BLADE, SO HELP ME IF THAT'S YOU, I'LL GET YOU!" Mrs. Minami snarls at a loud clunking noise coming from the backyard.

"…" Sora leaves for the house next door.

"Huh?" He was about to knock on the door, but he heard music.

_Just take those old records off the shelf_

_I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself!_

"… Riku?" Sora takes a peek in through the window.

"Today's music ain't got the same sou

lI like that old time rock n roll

Don't try to take me to a disco

You'll never even get me out on the floor

In ten minutes Ill be late for the door

I like that old time rock n roll!" Riku sings.

"… OH MY GOD." Sora says out loud, watching him dance around while lip synching to the song. Riku hears this and turns around.

"….." they both just stare.

_Still like that old time rock n roll_

_That kind of music just soothes the soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time rock n roll!_

Riku turns off the record.

"You realize now I have to kill you, right?" He says softly, blushing as pink as the pink dress shirt he was wearing.

"… You realize that it's lucky that you're wearing boxers, right?" Sora says, dropping the breakfast (?) box on the floor by the door. He runs.

"COME HERE!"

_End Flashback_

"Apparently that's what Riku does in his spare time." Sora says as Riku holds his head in a headlock.

"SHUT UP! It's a good song!"

"MY TURN!" Dante sighs, as if he'd been waiting for this.

"I hate you…. This is almost as bad as the time you made me phobic about Oreos!" Riku mutters darkly.

"….. Riku? You ever tell your folks WHY you disappeared for a year, maybe two?" Sora questions. Riku chokes and turns blood red.

"Riku? Is there something you're not telling us?" Mrs. Takamura demands.

"ROLL THE FLASHBACK! ROLL IT!" Riku yells.

_Flashback_

"Riiku! I'm gettin' a pet!" Sora shouts into the window as Riku was eating breakfast. He was about to go to school.

"That's so cool! What are you getting?" Riku asks.

"A puppy!" Sora cheers.

"You are not, Sora. It's going to be smaller." Mrs. Minami sighs as she brings Sora in.

"… A _LITTLER _puppy?" Sora says hopefully. Mrs. Minami shakes her head.

"No. You're not responsible enough."

"…. Dammit." Sora mutters darkly.

"Sora!"

"I said… darn it." Sora lies as he grabs a piece of Riku's toast.

"Can I come with you to the pet store?" Riku asks.

"Uh huh! You can help me choose my… hamster?" Sora says as his mom gives him a warning look.

"Can I, Mom? I'll be good." Riku asks.

"Sure, why not? After all, Dante and Yuki both have pets. I don't see why you can't have one." Mrs. Takamura agrees.

"YAY!" The two cheer.

_Later That Day….._

"Wooow, it's big in here!" Sora says in awe as he looks around the shelves of pet food.

"Look Sora! Puppies!" Riku says, immediately going to play with them.

"Sora, you're not-" Mrs. Minami starts saying.

"Aw, c'mon! Look at his wittle face!" Sora says, holding up a black lab.

"Aw… Let's get a puppy!" Sora's dad says, immediately giving in.

"…. I worry about you." Mrs. Minami tells him as she places the black lab back into the pen it'd been in.

"…. There's something wrong with this one." Riku says, pointing to a bright yellow dog who was barking at Riku.

"Riku! We're gonna go look at the fish now!" Sora says as he tugs his friend over to the back of the store.

"Dai? Doesn't he look familiar?" Blade (who tagged along cause he was bored) asks, pointing to the same puppy.

"… No, why?" Daichi says as he follows his son.

"…. Don't you belong to the Disney corporation?" Blade says to the puppy who looks at him confused.

"'Cuse me! I'm here for Pluto!" A mouse says as he walks up to the counter.

"Right this way, your Majesty." The manager says as he picks up the puppy and hands it to the mouse.

"Golly, thanks!" The mouse leaves.

"…. The fuck?"

"Hey Riku, look! They put a mouse with this snake to keep him company! Isn't that nice?" Sora says as he stares at a boa constrictor's case.

"…. Hey, Sakura! You want Sora to learn about the food chain?" Blade calls out, walking over to the case.

"Why?" Mrs. Minami calls back.

"Cause he's learning it."

"…. No, Mr. Snake! That's too tight of a hug! You'll hurt Mr. Mouse!" Sora says to the snake as it coils up around the tiny mouse.

"…. Uncle Blade? Why is he … OH MY GOD!" Sora and Riku shout in unison as the snake swallows the mouse.

"…. Pfft, ever watch Animal Planet? This is what snakes eat. Mice." Blade explains as the two boys make faces and gagging noises.

A little while later, Sora had picked out a small gerbil. Soon they left, though Blade tried to get to see if the odd dog that had been there earlier was still there.

"I'm gonna call you… Fido!" Sora says to the gerbil as it scurries around his cupped palms.

"It's kinda cute…. Can I hold it?" Riku asks. Sora nods and tips the rodent into Riku's hand. It immediately snarls.

"Huh?" The tiny gerbil hisses violently at Riku and crawls up his shirt.

"Stop him!"

_WARNING! THIS IS A SCENE OF INTENSE VIOLENCE THAT WILL NOT BE SHOWN SINCE IT IS A RATED TEEN FIC._

… _It's over now._

**Hospital**

"…. So a WHAT attacked him?" The doctor says in shock as Riku whimpers underneath a towel that the nurse was using to wipe blood off his face.

"My pet gerbil, Fido." Sora says, pointing to the small cage next to him on a chair. The gerbil inside looks up innocently at the doctor and squeaks adorably.

"Riiiiiiiight." The doctor says, not the least bit convinced.

"Honest, mister! Look!" Sora says and takes out the gerbil. He very carefully places it on Riku's pillow.

The effect was instantaneous.

"Holy crap! I never knew that gerbils could be THAT vicious." The doctor says in shock as Riku screams and tries to run away from the tiny rodent of doom.

_End Flashback_

"Lame." Sora sighs, remembering how much funnier it was in his memory. He glances at Forbidden who shrugs.

"I got lazy."

"OKAY THEN! THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Good bye! Thank you for coming!" Riku says hurriedly, looking extremely happy.

"But I might do another chapter for you, Riku! You're so much fun to torture!" Forbidden says with a happy smile. Riku slaps her hard across the face.

"…. Riku's angry…" Kairi says, looking shocked.

"You… hit me…." Forbidden says, looking as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Thanks a lot Riku! You made the Authoress cry!" Dante says, about to slug his younger brother.

"I'M GONNA _KILL _YOU, DARK BOY!" Forbidden screams in fury, tackling Riku and starting to slam his head in with a cake platter she'd snatched off the table.

"Well, we're ending the chapter here. See you in the next one! It's Kairi's turn next chapter." Sora says as everyone tries to break up the fist fight.


	30. Kairi's Childhood

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. **

**Oh, and neither is Devil May Cry.**

**Note: Look up Marionette, the enemy from Devil May Cry. **

**A bazillion and one thanks you's to Erika for helping me come up with ideas and another bazillion thanks to Animefrk12 who also helped!**

**And to the artist who inspired the last story, I don't know who you are, I forgot your screen name but thank you for giving me a good laugh!**

**

* * *

**

**Destiny Islands**

"Hi everyone!" Sora says as Forbidden is taking a sip from a hot chocolate mug.

"Welcome back to another installment of… what the hell is this anyway?" Forbidden asks. Everyone just shrugs.

"Uh.. You trying to embarrass us by telling our most secret childhood memories to the reviewers?" Riku suggests from the ceiling where he had been duct taped to.

"… PRECISELY! NOW IT'S KAIRI'S TURN!" Dante suddenly says excitedly.

"Um… I'll do my best?" Kairi says in response, looking completely confused.

"… Kairi, Kairi, Kairi. I hate you now. I really do." Forbidden snarls as she starts munching on various candies that she pulled out of her backpack.

"Oh yeah, like I said before. I was a freakin' saint." Kairi says smugly. She gives Forbidden a smirk as the authoress seethes a little. Yeah, that's an actual word.

"Well, Miss I-Am-Too-Damn-Perfect, we'll be fixing that… starting today!" Forbidden decides with a malicious grin.

"Uh… Why don't you embarrass Riku some more?" Kairi suggests instead. Riku stares at his best friend, wondering what he had done to deserve being Kairi's scapegoat.

"Yeah!" Forbidden agrees quickly.

"This is called the Meeting-Sora-and-Riku episode." Kairi says cheerfully as the flashback starts.

"Dammit, Kairi…." Riku snaps as he tries even hard to get loose.

_**Flashback**_

"Riku, Why don't we play trucks next?" A much younger Sora suggests as Riku scowls at him. For once, Sora had brought his toy sword. And as always, Riku kicked his butt in sparring.

"Fine. You're no fun with a sword. You suck." Riku taunts Sora as Sora finally manages to climb down from a tree.

"Yup." And with that, the two start walking back to the main part of the island.

_Five Minutes Later And One Boat Ride Later _

"Mom?" Sora calls out as Riku and he come inside. Five seconds later, a little girl with red hair. Riku and Sora and the girl stare at each other for a moment before Sora lets out a huge yell.

"MOM! THERE'S A MIDGET BURGLAR IN HERE! …. I'M GONNA CALL THE COPS!" Sora shouts as he runs for the phone.

"I'm warning you girl, I know kung-fu!" Riku warns her as he threatens her with his wooden sword. The girl just knocks it out of his hand.

"Well, that's not very fair." Riki says in shock as he glances down at the sword.

"Sorry..." The girl apologizes as Riku picks it up again and holds it again in a defensive position.

"Sora? Riku?" Mrs. Minami asks from the kitchen.

"Mom, don't worry! I got this all under control! … Hello, operator? Give me the number for 911! It's an emergency!" Sora shouts into the phone.

"…. Um, is he okay?" The girl asks quietly as Sora continues to shout into the phone.

"Yes, I told you that! A midget burglar! …. What am I on? The phone you idiot!" Sora snaps.

"Um… Sora's special." Riku sighs as Mrs. Minami comes in.

"What are you boys doing?" Mrs. Minami demands.

"We're taking care of the midget burglar!" Sora and Riku say in perfect unison as the girl stares at them in shock.

"Sora, Riku, this is Kairi. I'm taking care of her for the day." Mrs. Minami explains calmly.

"Am I really that short?" Kairi murmurs to herself as she gives Sora and Riku a glare.

"Uh… What kind of name is Kairi?" Riku demands snobbishly.

"Well, her parents decided to name her that so be nice!" Mrs. Minami commands as she goes back into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

"So you're _NOT _a midget burglar?" Sora asks hopefully as he hangs up the phone. Kairi shakes her head.

"No. At least I don't think so..." She says with confusion. She had a look on her face that pretty much said "These crazy island people".

"Damn!" Sora immediately starts pouting. He wanted to catch a burglar.

"Are you a girl?" Kairi asks Riku. Riku stares at her.

"I'm obviously a boy." He says, thinking it was a joke.

"… No you're not! You're too cute! You're a girl!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Ah… the beginnings of a beautiful friendship." Mrs. Minami says with a smile as Sora tries to stop both Kairi and Riku from hitting each other and instead gets smacked into the wall.

_**End Flashback**_

"So you're telling me that when you first met, you thought Riku was a girl?" Forbidden asks. Kairi nods.

"Pretty much."

"…. HAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD!" Forbidden collapses to the ground laughing and struggling to breathe.

"Kairi…" Riku warns as Kairi giggles.

"I know! How about the Halloween episode?" Kairi says next.

"Sweet as! Let's see what Kairi's subconscious has for us next!" Forbidden says calmly.

"We're about to be embarrassed again." Sora says with a sigh.

_**Flashback**_

"Didn't Mom tell you not to bet with us, Dante?" Riku demands as his older brother starts counting up the munny. Sora shrugs.

"He said he'd give us a really cool costume, Riku! How could we say no?" Sora says. Dante grins evilly.

"So, whoever can scare the pants offa Kairi gets _ALL _the candy that each of us collects. Deal?" Dante says. Riku looks slightly guilty but nods.

"Caaaandy…. Yup! We'll scare her good!" Sora says without hesitation. The temptation of candy was too strong.

"Alright, then. You guys decide what costumes you want. I'll go get the girls and we can start getting candy. Kay?"

"Okay!" The boys start plotting as Dante leaves.

**Kairi's House**

"Hello Kairi! Hey there, Rika!" Dante greets the girls as Yuki's being held in a death group hug.

"Help… me…" Yuki pleads as Kairi lets go.

"Hi Dante! Are we going to go get candy now?" She asks eagerly. Dante nods.

"But first… We've gotta go meet a friend of mine, okay? She's really excited to meet you two." Dante says with a very secretive smile.

"Okay, Danny!" Erika pipes in as she tackles her older brother's legs. He picks her up.

"Now… TO THE COSTUME SHOP!" Dante exclaims proudly.

"Costume shop?"

_About half an hour later_

"Uh… Dante? Why did you make me a doll?" Kairi asks in shock as she stares at herself in the mirror.

"Le magnificent! Nice job, Tina." Dante says to his friend as she starts putting away her monster make up kit.

"Gee, thanks. Remember that you owe me for last year." Tina gives him a wink. Dante shudders.

"Uh huh…. Right. Well, then Kairi! Let's go sc- find Sora and Riku, okay?" Dante says as he slips on his own costume.

"I'mma Dante! I'mma Dante!" Erika squeals continuously as she starts running around in the shop slapping a big plastic sword into the racks of costumes.

"Yes, and I'm a Virgil. And Kairi's one of the monsters we have to beat up!" Dante says with a grin. Kairi grimaces at her Marionette costume and shrugs. Erika stares at her and whimpers.

"Scary dolly! Scary!" She says before hiding behind Dante.

"I'd call that a success, Tina." Dante says with a grin as Erika bravely throws her sword and then hides behind Dante again.

"Like I said, you owe me." Tina says calmly as Dante once again shivers.

"Hey, aren't these costumes from that one game you like, Dante?" Kairi asks. Dante nods.

"Yup."

"the one that gave Sora and Riku nightmares for three weeks after they played it?"

"That's the one!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

_Somewhere in Sora's Neighborhood_

"Okay, got the rope?" Sora asks calmly. Riku nods.

"Check."

"Do you have the trap?"

"….. Yeah." Riku shudders as he looks inside the bucket he was carrying. About ten varieties of bugs, including three giant crickets were hopping around in there. Ever since Sora had spooked her with a centipede, Kairi had been almost mortally afraid of any type of bug.

"Go my minions! Muhahahahha!" Dante tells Kairi and Erika who just stare at him.

"Well, I'll do my best!" Kairi says as she straightens her clown cap. She walks right up to Sora and taps his shoulder. He ignores her, probably because he was wearing toy armor as part of his costume.

"So… All we need to do is let these bugs loose when Kairi comes and BAM! We get candy!" Sora says cheerfully.

"S-S-S-S-" Riku stammers as Kairi stares at his pirate costume. She starts struggling not to let out a giggle; it suited him perfectly.

"What?" Sora turns around and instantly turns pale. Kairi waves at him and is about to speak when Sora lets out a shriek and throws the bucket of bugs at her.

"AH!"

"RUN FOR IT!" Sora yells as both he and Riku run for their lives. Kairi meanwhile was passed out with crickets jumping all over her.

"And the winner is… Dante." Dante says to himself as he chuckles evilly.

"ME!" Erika shouts as she grabs a handful of Sora's abandoned candy from his bag.

"Thatta girl, Erika!" Dante whistles as he starts unwrapping candy bars and takes a triumphant bite from each of them.

_**End Flashback**_

"So the one to blame in that flashback is Dante…." Riku, Sora and Kairi all say in unison, giving said person a vicious glare.

"Damn was that candy good or _WHAT_, Erika?" Dante says cheerfully, remembering.

"Yeah, and I loved that costume!" Erika comments as she helps herself to a handful of sweets from the table.

"Honestly, Dante… How could we have trusted you?" Mrs. Minami sighs.

"Cause I have a baby face and am oh-so-cute." Dante says instantly and with no shame, too.

"Yeah… Even my dad trusted you." Kairi comments. Riku and Sora both shiver in unison.

"Eh? What's wrong with the mayor?" Forbidden asks curiously. This has an instantaneous effect.

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Riku yells violently.

"Yeah, you'll summon him!" Sora shouts as he shakes Forbidden by the shoulders.

"What is he, Voldemort? I wanna meet this guy!" Forbidden says eagerly.

"Um, how about we go to the time Sora and Riku first came over to my house?" Kairi suggests as the flashback starts.

_**Flashback **_

It started with an innocent question.

"Wanna come to my house today?" Kairi asks with a smile.

"Sure!" Sora says eagerly.

"I've never been to the mayor's house… I've only ever looked in." Riku admits.

"Great! You can come over right now!" Kairi says as she leads the two boys away.

"You think the mayor's nice? I've never seen him up close." Sora whispers to Riku. Riku shrugs and keeps bouncing his toy ball down the street.

"I guess so. Why else would he adopt Kairi?" Riku says logically. Sora nods and keeps walking.

"Come in, guys!" Kairi invites them when they reach her house. It was a very ordinary house made simply and decorated equally as simply.

"Gosh, maybe he's nice." Sora says as he smiles at the flowers in the garden. Just then he tumbles into a vase right outside the door. It shatters in a bazillion pieces.

"We're dead, we're dead!" Riku whimpers as the door slams open.

"Alright, who broke my fuckin' vase?" A man demands as he gives the two boys a vicious glare. They both stare at him. With this guy's numerous scars, he looked like he was part of the mafia!

"Daddy!" Kairi calls out to the man. The second he sees Kairi, his face softens and he picks up the little girl.

"Kairi, my little angel! Who're these punks?" The mayor asks as he hugs his adoptive daughter tightly. Sora stares.

"This is Sora and Riku. They're my friends!" Kairi explains.

"Ah.. I knew your old man when we were growin' up, Sora miboy. He's a down right idiot!" The Mayor says cheerfully as Sora can only nod numbly.

"Yes sir, he is."

"You're Takamura's kid, right?" The Mayor asks Riku.

"Yup."

"Huh. He and I used to be real good pals. Til I got him blamed for arson." Riku can only stare in shock as the Mayor carries Kairi inside like she was some sort of princess.

"He's… weird." Sora comments as they follow.

"Kairi, be a dear and go get your little pals a snack, kay?" The Mayor says in a sweet voice as he places Kairi back on the floor.

"Sure thing, Daddy." Kairi walks off. The moment she was out of his sight, the Mayor turns to the boys.

"Listen up, punks. You guys do anything to Kairi to trigger her amnesia… and this will be your freakin' heads." With that, the Mayor pulls out a revolver and shoots aimlessly at a vase and shatters it neatly in half. The boys can only stand there in shock as the Mayor picks up the pieces.

"YES SIR MISTER MAYOR SIR!" They announce in unison, both shaking like crazy.

"and it's Mr. Hikari to you when you're in this house. Got it?" The boys nod in fear.

"Daddy?" Kairi tiptoes back into the room carrying a plate of cookies in each hand.

"Aw, hey there Kairi! Lemme take those for ya." Mr. Hikari snatches the cookies and carries them to the game room.

"Your dad's scary!" Sora whimpers to Kairi as she starts setting up a board game.

"Not really. He's so nice! Watch." Kairi picks up a vase and throws it against the wall.

"Kairi! You're grounded for three days!"

"See? Sora's mom would have grounded him for three weeks!" Kairi says triumphantly.

_**End Flashback**_

"I worry about you, Kairi. What goes on in that little Princess-y head of yours…" Forbidden muses as she continues to drink hot chocolate. Sora and Riku were still reliving childhood memories and alternately yelping or screaming.

"Huh. When'd Namine get here?" Namine smiles in an almost cheeky way as she watches the two boys in amusement.

"I didn't really do anything…" She says calmly as she helps herself to some tea.

"One more story! One more!" Dante begs.

"You have no shame." Mr. Takamura sighs at his eldest son but nods his approval as Kairi begins a final flashback.

"Well, if you think Dante has no shame… You should see Riku." Kairi says with a mischievous smile.

"Oh goodie… Hang on, when'd Kairi take over this fic?" Forbidden asks as the smoke fills the room.

_**Flashback**_

"No. No, no, no no no no!" Riku snarls viciously as Kairi forcibly drags him over to a chair.

"Aw, c'mon Riku. Please?" She says as she adjusts the mirror to his height.

"I am a _guy_. Play with your own damn hair!" Riku snarls as Namine and Erika pop into the room.

"He said yes?" Namine asks in astonishment as Riku gives her a glare.

"NO."

"Why not? It's not like we haven't tried doing Sora's hair! You know how much that hurt?" Erika cries out as she holds up a bandaged hand. Riku groans.

"It's because of that picture on Deviantart isn't it? Well, I say no!" Riku snarls.

"Either you do it willingly… or we'll have to get rough." Namine says in a cheerful voice yet very threatening voice.

"Kairi… get the creepy little Nobody away before I punch her." Riku whimpers.

"Alrighty then! CHAAAARGE!"

_Five Minutes Later_

Sora peeks into the room. Already Riku's hair was curled, styled and covered in ribbons. After taking a picture silently, Sora closes the door.

He starts walking away when he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Pfft… Riku…and _ribbons_….." He bursts into hysterical laughter and collapses to the floor, holding his stomach.

_**End Flashback**_

"… Aw. How _SWEET_." Forbidden snickers as Riku blushes bright red.

"I knew you took a picture… I thought you were my friend!" Riku snarls at Sora.

"Yeah… but it was blackmail for you telling everyone the car story!"

"Well, anyways folks! This is the end of the childhood stories arc! Next arc is… BLIZZARD ON DESTINY ISLANDS!" Forbidden announces very seriously.

"Say what?" Riku stops strangling Sora Homer-Simpson style and stares at Forbidden.

"You do realize the irreparable damage you'll be doing to the ecosystem, right?" Mr. Takamura asks calmly.

"But… It was Sora's idea!" Forbidden states and runs for it, leaving Sora as the scapegoat.

"SORA!"

"I'm going to die!"


	31. The Beginning of The Whole Mess

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. Oh, and I've got remember this:**

**This version of Jack is mine. Got it?**

**Okie dokie, back to the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Destiny Islands**

It started off with a very simple question that soon snowballed into a giant disaster.

It had been an ordinary day on Destiny Islands; like always, no worry, no problems, and lots of sun.

Our three favorite islanders were at school, studying for a series of tests in study hall that would amount for about half their final grade.

"Hey, what's snow like?" Kairi asks curiously as she taps a green pencil against her lips. Sora lifts a sleepy eye as he wipes the drool from the corner of his mouth and yawns.

"It's sort of like rain, but a lot colder." Riku supplies unhelpfully as he glares furiously down at his history notes. Kairi sighs and turns to Sora for a more detailed description. Sora shrugs.

"Well, it's cold and wet but really soft too. And-." Sora trails off, becoming more and more unsure on how to describe the phenomenon known as snow. Kairi groans and picks up her math book one more time.

"I wish I could see snow…"

And with that, the damage was done.

All throughout the day, the boys thought about Kairi's simple question.

It _was _true that on their tropical island, no one (except themselves) had seen a truly snowy climate before. There were no mountains whatsoever on the tiny world. In fact, there were only really two seasons on the islands; spring which was a very nice sunny time of year and summer which became much hotter but still enjoyable.

But no winter.

"I've decided! We're gonna make it snow, Riku!" Sora says proudly after he hands in his exam paper. Riku shakes his head.

"You can't just Blizzaga the entire island, you idiot." Riku tells him as he starts spinning one of his erasers idly on his desk.

"Damn." Sora mutters darkly.

"But maybe something else..." Riku murmurs to himself. Maybe if he got enough snow cone machines... Nah, too expensive.

"_We _can't, but I think I know someone who _can_." Sora says in a mischievous voice with an equally as mischievous expression on his face. Riku sits up in his seat and sighs. It looked like he would have to tag along to make sure Sora didn't disappear for another year and a half.

"Fine then." Riku tells him with a reluctant sigh.

"Then meet me in the Gummi ship 'round ten. And bring a jacket." Sora says eagerly with an excited expression.

_Sometime Around Midnight_

**Christmas Town**

"I hate you." Riku snarls as he shivers uncontrollably as delicate snowflakes float gently around him. Sora grins at him.

"C'mon! Who else to ask for a White Christmas but Santa Claus?" Sora says, baring his vampire fangs at Riku as he practically skips around in the snow. Riku, disguised as a very furry wolf man, was still shivering even though he had a thick coat of silver fur to hide under. He'd never been in the snow for longer than five minutes.

"It's not Chr-Christmas." Riku points out angrily.

"So? We still want snow, right?" Sora says smugly.

"L-Let's get thi-this over with." Riku stammers, his teeth chattering furiously with the cold. Sora barely seemed to notice as he leads the way into a thankfully warm workshop. There were lots of little men and women dressed mostly in green and red running around. They yelped in fear when the boys came in but soon began to ignore them when they showed no sign of attacking.

"So… Santa's real?" Riku asks for the fiftieth time as Sora looks around eagerly for Santa.

"I told you! Yes! I was right and _you _were wrong!" Sora says with no trace of forgiveness in his voice.

"Sora? Is that you?" A deep voice asks as a large man walks/waddles his way to the two boys. Riku stares at him in shock.

Rosy cheeks, twinkling eyes, red suit…. It was Santa Claus!

"OH MY GOD." Riku hears himself squeak in a high voice. Sora snickers but soon composes himself as Santa shakes Riku's hand.

"Hello, Riku. It's very nice to meet you." Santa says as Riku nods mutely.

"We've gotta ask you a favor, Santa! We want to make it snow on our island." Sora says, getting straight to the point. Santa stares at Sora for a moment.

"Sora… Why on earth would you want it to snow on a _tropical _island?" He asks calmly.

"We need a reason?"

"Fine, you've convinced me. I'll lend you Jack." With that, Santa walks off. Riku turns to Sora.

"Santa's _REAL_!" He says in shock. Sora nods and starts following.

**Santa's Office**

"Zzzz…..zzzzz…..Zzzzz… Zzzzz…."

"Jack, wake up!" Santa commands as the boys walk in behind him. A tiny elf like creature dressed all in blue flinches and sits up on his desk. It yawns, showing off icicle like teeth.

"G'mornin' Santa mi-man! Whazzup?" The elf asks as it starts to brush off its snow-covered white hair moodily.

"Jack Frost, meet Sora and Riku. You'll be going with them for a while." Santa tells him. Jack Frost blinks in shock.

"ARE YOU FIRIN' ME?" He screams, looking ready to burst into tears. Outside, the snow began to swirl and twist into a blizzard as the wind began to pick up and howl viciously against the windows.

"Of course not, dear Jack. But these boys have a favor to ask you." Santa says in a soothing voice. Immediately, the snow storm cools down as Jack grins in excitement.

"You mean… it's like a _special mission_! This is great! What do I gotta do, Santa sir?" Jack demands eagerly.

"You have to use your considerable talents-" Santa begins.

"Yeah?"

"-And make it snow."

"… That's it?"

"That's it." Jack thinks it over as he starts spinning his fingers in a circle. Instantly, a huge snowflake appears in the air, constantly shifting its shape as Jack continues to ponder.

"Cool!" Sora comments excitedly.

"Icy actually. ...I'll do it!" Jack decides as he leaps onto Sora's shoulder. Sora yelps as the creature's icy body snuggles against his bare skin.

"Jack here is the embodiment of snow and winter. If he can't make it snow on your islands, then no one can. No tricks, Jack. I mean it this time." Santa directs this last statement over to the elf who nods.

"I'll be good, I swears on my mother's grave! You can count on me, chief!" Jack says in a chipper voice as Sora starts to shiver.

"Now… A few rules about Jack. Don't give him anything that's hot. He's a snow creature, after all." Santa starts to scribble them down on a piece of parchment with a long black feather.

"No hot food, got it, sir." Riku echoes dutifully.

"Keep him somewhere nice and cool. A fridge would do nicely."

"Keep him cold." Sora repeats as his skin starts to turn a sickening blackish blue color. Jack nods agreeingly.

"Don't want me to melt, after all!" He explains with a cheerful smile.

"And lastly… no chocolate." Santa says as he finishes the last word with a flourish and presents the paper to Riku.

"No chocolate! Agreed!" All three say in unison as Riku places the scroll into a pocket.

"Uh, why no chocolate?" Sora asks. Santa shivers.

"Believe me, boys. It would not be good if Jack ate any." Santa gives Jack a warning look as the little elf blushes cobalt blue.

"Hehehe… So, you still haven't forgiven me for the Ice Age?" Jack asks sheepishly. The only response that he got was a glare.

"I'll take that as a 'no.' C'mon kiddies! Let's move out!" Jack commands as he jumps down from Sora's shoulder and starts sauntering towards the door.

"Thank you very much sir!" Riku and Sora chant in unison as they start to follow the little elf.

"A word of warning for you both. Jack can be very charming when he wants to be. Do _NOT _let him trick you into helping him in his pranks." Santa cautions the boys. They nod and bow respectfully before chasing after Jack Frost.

"So, where we headin'?" Jack asks as the trio starts walking towards the Gummi ship.

"Well, it's a place called Destiny Islands." Sora says and starts to explain eagerly to Jack what he had to do.

"…. I have a bad feeling about this." Riku murmurs to himself as he watches the mischievous little elf carefully.

Jack just smiles cheerfully, his dark blue eyes gleaming with excitement. He chuckles darkly as he rubs his tiny hands together in his mittens. It was time for some fun.


	32. Arriving on The Island

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. My Jack Frost belongs to ME.**

**With that in mind, let's start the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Destiny Islands**

"Woooow… this place is a dump!" Jack Frost comments in shock as he takes a good look around the place.

Riku and Sora glare at the elf but he keeps walking.

"So…. You want me to turn up the cold? I can do that!" Jack says confidently, immediately standing still for a moment. A sudden icy prickling in the air started kicking up and the two boys shiver. Jack has an intense look of concentration and says:

"…. IT'S TOO GODDAMN HOT!" He flops down on the sand and looks at the boys pleadingly. They fall over in utter shock and Riku gives Sora a glare.

"_THIS _is supposed to make it snow?" He demands. Sora laughs nervously and gets up.

"Maybe we're supposed to make Jack comfy… Jack, wanna come to my house?" Sora asks kindly. The overheated elf jumps up and nods eagerly.

"Please tell me ya got a freezer." He says as Sora starts leading him away.

"I knew that we should just given Kairi a snow cone or something…" Riku mutters darkly as he has no choice but to follow.

**Sora's House**

"Hi Mom!" Sora calls out as Mrs. Minami calls out from the dining room:

"Sora, is Riku there with you? His mom just called; she wants him to come home right away."

"Really? Why?" Riku asks as he enters the dining room first.

"Well, because- EEEEEEEEEEEP! WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_?" Mrs. Minami screams in fright as Jack and Sora walk in. She leaps up on the kitchen table and screams again.

Riku and Sora glance at other for a moment before looking down at Jack.

"… Wow, you're uglier than I thought, kid." Jack muses teasingly at Riku. Mrs. Minami screams again.

"IT CAN _TALK_?"

"Mom, this is Jack. He's gonna stay with us for a while…" Sora explains the situation.

"…. He's a what?" Mrs. Minami asks curiously, her initial fright dealt with.

"I am the personification of frost, very cold wintry weather, or the effects that frost or cold weather can produce. Otherwise known as Jack Frost." He smiles, or other baring his icicle like teeth in an imitation of a smile, and shakes her hand.

"His skin's cold…" Mrs. Minami mutters as Erika and Kairi pop in.

"Hey Mrs. M! We brought that fabric you wanted!" Erika calls out cheerfully as she brandishes a small red bundle triumphantly. Kairi grins.

"Yeah, and it was pretty cheap too! And-" The girls freeze at the sight of Jack. No pun intended.

"…..Hiya!" He says in a friendly voice and gives them a cheeky wave.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" The two girls squeal as they run over and pick him up.

"Whoa! A guy could get used to this!" Jack says as he snuggles with the two girls. Sora and Riku seethe with anger but remain quiet so the surprise could still go on as planned.

"Jack… why don't you come with us to finish your _JOB_?" Sora asks in a malicious voice as he snatches the elf from the girls' arms.

"Huh? What jo- OW!" Jack squirms in Sora's grip as the Keyblade Master gives him a furious glare.

"… OH! _THAT _JOB! I'm on my way, sir!" Jack says in an "eager-to-please" tone of voice and Sora drops him.

"Get going." He commands and Jack scurries away outside.

"Geez… who knew the brat was that pissy? Well…. Lemme see here…" Jack mutters to himself as he trudges through the sand.

An idea pops in his head and he grins mischievously.

"He didn't say I couldn't have some fun." Jack Frost chuckles wickedly and holds up his arms to the sky. A blue white light fills his hands and shoots up into the sky. It vanishes and instantly the air feels colder.

"Hope you don't mind the snow… Sora." Jack says as the first of many snowflakes begin to drift down from the heavens.


	33. The Next Morning: Snow!

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. My version of Jack Frost belongs to ME.**

**Don't ask why this happened, it just sort of did.**

**So enjoy!**

**And yes, this will eventually make sense. Somehow.**

* * *

**Destiny Islands: Sora's House**

"Hmm…." Sora gets up, instantly feeling something was weird. He glances around his room. Messy, disorganized, a knee-deep garbage dump had all been used to described the room when he forgot to pick up after himself (which was often) but it was normal.

For a moment he sits there on his bed and puzzles over what seemed strange.

"Are the Heartless back?" Sora says to himself and checks out the window. Nothing.

"Hmm…." He sits back on his bed and continues to puzzle.

"SOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAA!" He hears his father scream from downstairs. Sora instantly thinks that his dad might have just found where Sora had hidden his leftovers from dinner the other week.

"Yes?" Sora says innocently as he puts on some shorts and a clean…ish T-shirt. He walks downstairs and waits for the screaming.

Instead he hears this:

"Sora, is there a reason why there's a blue elf on my table?" Daichi Minami asks as he points to the sleeping Jack. He had made himself a bed out of what looked like a shoebox and at least half a pack of cotton balls.

"Um… he followed me home?" Sora says with a "aren't I adorable and innocent?" sort of smile. Daichi hands the box to Sora and points outside.

"And does he have something to do with the snow?" He asks. Sora does a double take.

"_SNOW_?" Sora demands as he drops the box and rushes to the window.

"Ow!" A muffled voice yelps from the box. But Sora wasn't listening. He had finally figured out just what seemed so different: Everything was covered in several inches of snow.

Tiny, dainty snowflakes continued to fall from the pearl gray sky. They float gently on the soft breeze that usually surrounded his island home. Frost tinted the window a deep gray as Sora grins excitedly.

"See? I toldja I could do dis!" Jack shouts to Sora as he picks himself up and walks over to the entranced kid.

"You the man, Jack!" Sora crows as he slams open the closet door, looking for a jacket. Jack smiles coldly as he snaps his fingers. Instantly, the snow starts to spin and compacts into a giant shape.

The newly born snow creature stumbles off, not used to life.

"Why thank you." Jack says with a wicked grin.

**The Road Around Destiny Islands**

Sora keeps running as he knocks loudly on Riku's house's door.

"If you're sellin' something, fuck off!" A grouchy voice snarls.

"It's me, Mr. Takamura!" Sora chants as he shuffles his feet excitedly on the snow. He grins as it keeps crunching loudly underneath him. Mr. Takamura opens the door and immediately a pleased smile spreads on his face.

"Sora… come in." He says in a much more pleasant voice as he leads Sora in.

"Uh… is Riku awake yet?" Sora asks as he stomps his nearly frozen sneakers on the mat and walks in.

"No… lazy ass punk…" Mr. Takamura muses with a thoughtful smile. Sora grins mischievously.

"Can I borrow the bucket?" He asks. Mr. Takamura nods and points to the kitchen.

"You know where it is." He says as Sora goes and pulls it out of the cabinet. He starts filling it up with water from the sink.

"You're a good boy, Sora." Mr. Takamura says in a fond voice as he pats the kid on the head and goes back to reading his newspaper. Sora nods and then picks up the now full bucket and waddles off.

**Riku's Room**

Riku shuffles restlessly in his sleep.

"No… not you!" He groans as he burrows even deeper into his comforter. He scowls.

"Not…The taco man!" Riku babbles as he suddenly goes slack and falls back into deep sleep.

Sora just watches in amusement.

"I should have brought a camera." he scolds himself as he readies his trusty bucket. He throws the icy cold water onto the bed and prepares to run.

"SOOOORA!" Riku screams as Sora runs through the doorway.

"Good morning Sora!" Erika calls out as he jets by her room.

"Morning!" Sora calls back in greeting as Riku screams in fury.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Riku howls as he summons his Way To The Dawn and leaps out of bed, soaking wet. He skids out of his room on his quest to possibly beat the living heck out of Sora.

"Dark Firaga!" Riku shouts as he throws a fireball at Sora's running figure. The fireball misses and instead some curtains catch on fire.

"Dad! Riku's throwing fireballs again!" Erika yells as she runs for the fire extinguisher.

"Riku, no throwing fireballs in the house." Mr. Takamura commands as he flips a page in his newspaper idly.

"Okay Dad!" Riku snarls as Sora slams open the front door and runs outside.

Little known fact: Bare skin + icy cold water =

"It's _freezing_!" Riku yelps as he runs back inside, the water on his skin beginning to crystallize into ice.

"It snowed!" Sora announces proudly as he waves his arms around to the now icy Destiny Islands. Erika stares.

"Wow…." The siblings stare at the snow and then glance at each other. Riku drops to his knees and grabs a handful of snow. He compresses it into a tight little ball.

"You are so going down." Riku taunts as he flings the snowball with all his might towards Sora's face. Sora goes down into a snow drift and then a determined expression replaces his surprise.

"Bring it!" Mr. Takamura holds a hand up and all three of them drop the snow balls.

"Breakfast first." He says coolly as Kairi walks up the path. She was covered up in what looked like a half a dozen jackets and at least three scarves.

"Kairi! Let's make snow angels later!" Erika calls out as she walks back inside to change into warmer clothes.

"Kairi… what's with all the clothes?" Riku asks curiously. Kairi moves the scarves from her mouth so she could talk.

"Well, Dad doesn't want me to get sick. So he made me wear all these." She explains as she waves her now extremely thick arms.

"You look like the Pillsbury Dough Boy." Sora comments with a grin.

"Sora's still as hyper as usual." Kairi notices as she shifts the scarves again.

"Well, they do say idiots can't get sick… maybe that's why Sora's fine." Riku teases as he goes inside to change out of his soggy clothes.

"Huh? Did he just call me an idiot?" Sora asks himself as everyone goes inside. Instantly he shivers, and not from the cold.

He glances behind him; Sora had the strangest feeling that something was watching him.

_First I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live_

_without you by my side!_

"…. What was that?" Sora says as he runs inside and slams the door. Jack slams his palm into his forehead.

"Singin' yetis… now I've seen everythin'." He mutters to himself as he lies back down on the snowdrift.


	34. Snow Monsters?

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. My Jack Frost belongs to ME.**

**The song:**

'**You Sexy Thing' by Hot Chocolate (I like this guy's name! It's funny)**

**And I was being lazy… so the "action" will be next chapter! **

**

* * *

****Destiny Islands: Sora's House**

Soon everyone runs out, appropriately dressed in like a million layers of warm clothes.

"I'm gonna pass out if I run in these too much…" Riku comments as he shifts his mother's purple scarf out of his face. He had already given Sora a number of death threats if he so much as mentioned that the fact that it had several large pink daisies embroidered on it.

"Yup and…. It's freakin' cold." Kairi murmurs as she watches her breathe materialize in the icy air as a puff of wispy smoke.

"Hey look! I'm smoking!" Sora announces cheerfully as he places his index and middle fingers to his lips and blows out a column of frost. Riku face palms himself and shakes his head.

"Huh?" They all turn when they hear a loud crunching of snow.

'_I believe in miracles! Since you came aloooong, you sexy thing!' _

Sora's jaw drops and Kairi stares in shock.

Riku covers his mouth in an attempt to not burst into hysterical laughter.

A huge fuzzy ice monster was singing disco songs.

"Okay… laugh's over." Riku snickers as he summons up his Way To The Dawn and walks up to the mammoth creature. No sooner than he had reached it, it knocks Way To The Dawn out of his hands and swallows it.

"….. Uh, Riku? It just-" Sora tries to be helpful but Riku gives him a glare.

"I _know_! You better give it back or-" The creature picks up Riku in a tight embrace and throws him over to Sora's feet. Riku was now covered in a thick layer of snow and ice.

"Run." Riku says in shock as he gets up and starts running to his house. No one sticks around long enough to debate about this.

**Riku's House**

"So… you guys see the yetis?" Jack asks calmly as the kids run and slam the door behind them. Sora summons his Keyblade and shuts the door magically. Riku's dad gives Jack a cup of iced coffee. He takes a sip and nods to show that he approved.

"YOU DID THIS!" Riku snarls at the tiny elf. Jack looks up and nods.

"Yup. It was sort of a practical joke for Sora. Little jerk." Jack says this last part with a glare in Sora's general direction. Sora peeks out one of the windows and flinches when one of the yetis taps on it.

"Uh, he's very sorry. Can you make them go away now?" Kairi begs in a sweet voice. Jack looks a bit uncomfortable and he sighs.

"No can-do, princess! I'd need someone to defeat them first. And since these things can swallow up pretty much anything… that'll be a little hard." Jack motions to Riku who was desperately trying to summon back his Way To The Dawn with no success.

"Let me get this straight. We can defeat giant-ass monsters the size of 6 story buildings, we can journey across space in a ship made out of what looks like freakin' _CANDY_, we can kill shadow monsters with giant oversized keys that shouldn't even be able to _HURT _anything…. But we can't kill snow?" Sora demands. Jack nods.

"Precisely! You're a regular Einstein today, Sora." Jack says cheerfully as he takes another sip of the coffee. He claps and then turns his attention back to his ice coffee.

"How can we defeat them?" Riku asks as his father hands him a hot coffee. Jack thinks for a second.

"Well, they're made out of snow. Try fire. But you'll need a distraction- Sora?" Sora is seen jumping through a window and running outside.

"Crap."


	35. Sora's Idea

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. **

**'We are the Champions' by Queen and "RESPECT" by whoever it is, is not mine either.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Destiny Islands**

Everyone was huddled inside of Riku's house, watching in horror as Sora approaches the giant snow creatures.

He pauses right in front of the nearest one which glares at him violently before screaming out:

"_What you want? Baby I got it!"_

"What you need, you know I've got it." Sora responds coolly. The yetis stare at him and then start muttering to themselves.

"What the hell is Sora doing?" Riku asks curiously as Sora pulls out his Kingdom Key and poses with it as if it was a guitar.

"Oh no…" Kairi winces as she turns away from the window.

"Brilliant! They love music so if he starts playing…" Jack mutters.

"I've paid my dues

Time after time I've done my sentence

But committed no crime

And bad mistakes I've made a few

I've had my share of sand kicked in my face

But I've come through." Sora hums as he waves wildly behind him to the house.

"Wait, is he motioning to us?" Riku demands as Sora keeps making that wild motion.

"We are the champions, my friends

And we'll keep on fighting - till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

Cause we are the champions - of the world!" Sora yells.

Finally it dawns on the kids that he was providing a distraction.

"OH! Let's go fry 'em!" Erika calls out eagerly as she grabs a pan.

"…. CRAP!" Riku shouts as Sora manages to finish up the song.

"CHAAAAAAAAARGE!" They all shout as they charge forward.

"Sorry, but no encore!" Sora taunts them as he starts throwing fireballs randomly into the crowd of yetis. The yetis go berserk, picking up handfuls of snow and throwing boulder sized snowballs at the defending Islanders.

The end result of the full out snow war was huge patches of half-melted snow, four very cold kids, and one very pissed off snow elf.

"HEY! I didn't say _WRECK _the place!" Jack snarls as the wind around them starts to pick up, growing colder and colder by the second.

"I shall be taking this." A deep voice says as Jack is suddenly hoisted up.

"Santa!" Erika shrieks in shocked delight.

Santa Clause stares at Jack in disappointment.

Jack visibly withers.

"Uh…. I can explain, chief!" Jack protests as he's thrown onto a big red sled. Santa turns to Sora and Riku, both completely soaked and covered in small icicles.

"I suppose neither of you managed to make sure that he didn't get chocolate?" He asks. Sora stares at him.

"What? We didn't give him any!" Riku protests angrily. Jack laughs nervously.

"But your momma makes _GREAT _hot chocolate, Sora!" Jack tells him from the sled. He drools, remembering how the marshmallows and homemade chocolate complemented each other perfectly with the chocolate chip cookies that Mrs. Minami had given him.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Riku and Sora scream in unison as the sled flies off. Instantly the temperature starts going up.

"I saw Santa…." Erika and Kairi chime in unison, looking extremely happy. Kairi hugs Sora and Riku.

"This was one of the best birthday presents that you ever could have given me!" She tells them as she and Erika go off to play with the last of the snow.

"So it's her birthday?" Sora asks as he waves lazily. Riku nods, waving good bye too.

"Yup. I guess she wanted to have a special birthday… with snow." He answers with a pained half smile.

"SHIT!" They both shout in unison, mentally slapping themselves.


	36. Christmas Special: Riku's Song

****

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. **

**All songs that belong to the season (YAY!) and are also not mine.**

**Thank you to Erika who helped me come up with this and the song that they sing later.**

**Before you say anything: This is the very first Day At Destiny Islands holiday special!**

**And yes, it's pretty lame.**

**This is what happens when me and Erika get bored on MSN and we randomly decide to make a song.**

**So enjoy, my fellow fanfictioners!**

* * *

"I hate this." Riku snaps at Kairi as he smacks his forehead into Sora's mother's dining room table for the fifth time in five minutes.

He was starting to get a bruise.

"Oh, it's not so bad. I mean… it's just babysitting." Kairi says as she picks up the sobbing Nico from his playpen and starts rocking him to get him to calm down.

"Oh, not that. I don't mind that." Riku says with a restrained expression on his face as he turns blood red.

"Huh? Then what is it?" Sora asks as his little sister toddles after him, looking absolutely amazed.

"WHY ARE WE IN HOLIDAY COSTUMES?" Riku yells, pointing to his fuzzy white sweater which so happened to be embroidered with a happy smiling reindeer with a big fluffy red poof for a nose.

On the grumpy Keyblade wielder's head was a set of reindeer antlers.

Sora grins beneath his long white bread and chuckles.

"Because Reindeer Riku! Ho ho ho! We're entertaining my brother and sister!" 'Santa' Sora says as Najika tugs at his red velvet pants and stares up at the person she believed was Santa Clause.

"Santa! Santa!" She whimpers in joy as Sora picks her up and starts carrying her into the kitchen.

"Oh… And because Sora's mom thought it'd be cute." Kairi explains, shaking her head and setting off the bells on her elf hat.

Riku sighs, looking resigned to the part of a reindeer.

That and because Sora would have killed him.

"So, let's all read a story, kiddies! Ho ho ho! Elf Kairi, would you do the honors?" Sora says in a mockingly deep voice as immediately, Nico and Najika look over at the words "story."

"Story, Santa! Story!" They chant in unison, looking excited as Kairi giggles and pulls out a sheet of paper.

"Erika… kinda gave this to me." She giggles, turning bright red from suppressed laughter as she hands the paper to Sora.

He scans it and instantly turns as red as the suit he was wearing from trying not to laugh.

"Okay… I got it." Sora says with a calm smile, nodding towards the twins who nod back at him.

Sora and Kairi glance over at Riku who looks back at them in confusion.

"Well, a long time ago there was once a reindeer named Riku. He was emo." Sora begins and Riku instantly knows where this is going.

"ERIKA TOLD YOU TO SING THAT SONG DIDN'T SHE? I'M GONNA-!" Riku snarls in anger when Kairi begins to sing:

"You know Sora and Roxas!"

"And Kairi and Ventus, Terra and Aqua!" Sora adds, winking over at the furious Riku who was trying his very hardest not to kill his two best friends.

"And Eraqus and Mickey. But do you recall…The most emo Keyblade Master of all?" Kairi and Sora harmonize in unison, stretching the last word out in a pleasant sounding note.

Riku smacks his palm into his forehead but the year old twins look absolutely enchanted at the pair singing.

Sora summons his Kingdom Key and starts playing air guitar with it as they continue to sing.

"Riku the emo Keyblade Master …had a very shiny Key!" Sora chants, strumming his fingers along to the imagined beat of the "guitar".

"And if you ever saw him…he would run away and sulk!" Kairi adds, beginning to dance with the hyper "Santa."

"I would not!" Riku snarls but the twins quickly shush him as the duo keeps singing.

"All of the other Masters…used to try and cheer him up!

They never let poor Riku…sit in the corner and skulk…." Sora says in a sad sounding voice, shaking his head mockingly at Riku as if asking him why he was hiding from the other Keyblade Masters.

"I DO _NOT _SIT IN A CORNER AND SULK!" Riku yells, twitching like crazy as Nico and Najika burst out into high pitched laughter.

"Then one foggy Christmas Eve Sora, that's me by the way, came to say: 'Riku with your key so bright; Won't you guide my way home tonight?'" Sora sings, dancing around to the eternal amusement to his siblings and the hatred of Riku.

"And then all the Masters loved him as they shout out in cheer:" Kairi hums as she and Sora belt out the last verse in unison.

" 'Riku the Keyblade Master, let us all buy you a beer!' "

"And why beer? Cause it rhymes with cheer." Sora explains as Riku gets up, his Way to The Dawn in his hand.

"That's real funny, Sora. You're a real wise guy." Riku says in an infuriated voice, a cruel grin on his face as he steps forward towards his friends.

At these words, Sora immediately starts running.

* * *

"Hm? Where'd this hole come from?" Mrs. Minami asks several hours later when they had managed to get Sora down from the chandelier.

"Um… it has to do with the new word that the twins learned." Kairi explains as Riku stomps through the kitchen, desperately trying to lose the twins as they follow him around like a pair of ducklings following their mother.

"Emo, emo, emo, emo!" They sing in unison as they toddle after him, identical expressions of mischief on their faces as they cling to his legs.

Sora holds his swollen black eye with one hand and says:

"Apparently, Riku has no sense of Christmas humor."


	37. Valentine's Day Special: SoKai

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. **

**Valentine's Day isn't either.**

**Ugh... the only reason this is so mushy is cause it's Valentine's Day.**

**Watch out, Sora, you're gonna get it in the next arc since you made me write sappy again.**

**And yes, I know that Roxas just ends up disappearing and I have an explaination:**

**He goes to the store.**

**SO THERE!**

* * *

"RIKU! I NEED SOME HELP!" Sora whimpers as he jumps into through Riku's bedroom window, fully dressed and fully distressed.

Riku opens a sleepy eye and grimaces at the sight of his best friend babbling on about something having to do with hearts and love; instead, he checks the clock on his bedside table. It read about three in the morning.

"And I couldn't sleep! What should I do?" Sora finishes, collapsing on the floor, clutching a construction paper heart closely to his chest, seeming close to passing out.

"Wha?" Riku manages to mumble out, sitting up in bed and staring at Sora.

"Valentine's Day." Sora whimpers as he visibly trembles at the mere sound of the two seemingly innocent words.

"… So?" Riku asks, already feeling like this was going to end up being more trouble than its worth.

"It's Valentine's Day and I don't know what to get Kairi! All I've done so far is make her this crappy card!" Sora explains again, holding up the heart shaped card to Riku.

"Good night." Riku informs him as he flops back onto his covers, preparing himself to fall back into his very nice dream involving eating ice cream on the Clock Tower of Twilight Town with a very special friend of his.

Sora had other plans.

"RIKU! I need your help!" Sora shrieks, grabbing Riku's bare shoulder and shaking him violently.

"Alright, alright!" Riku wails, now fully awake.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING YOU DUMBSHITS!" Dante's voice, coming from his room next to Riku's, screams.

"Please?" Sora says in a whisper, pleading with Riku quietly.

"Fine. Go get my pants." Riku orders, pointing to his closet and Sora dutifully runs to get some jeans for his cranky friend.

After a few minutes, Riku's fully dressed and they both walk down the road to Sora's house.

"So… how are you gonna help me?" Sora asks as he stares disdainfully at his crumpled up card.

"… Get her a present." Riku mumbles sleepily, leaning on Sora to make sure he didn't collapse on the road.

"What kind of present?" Sora asks, carefully supporting Riku.

"Don't know yet. Need coffee. Lots and lots of coffee." Riku tells him inaudibly, stumbling after Sora.

* * *

**Sora's House**

When Sora leads the sleepy Riku into his kitchen, he gets the shock of his life.

"What the hell is Roxas doing here?" Riku yelps, staring at the moody blonde Nobody who was simply sitting at the kitchen counter, stirring a cup of hot coffee calmly.

"… I couldn't sleep and Sora called me, screaming about how he needs my help." Roxas informs him calmly, taking a sip of his drink before adding more sugar to it and keeps stirring.

"… There better be some for me." Riku says, too sleepy to care that one of the people he hated most in all of the worlds was sitting in front of him.

After everyone (except for Sora) had gotten some caffeine inside of them, they both turn to the nervously twitching Keyblade Master, expecting a good show.

"Look, Valentine's Day is today and I need a present for Kairi! Help me!" Sora explains again, looking at them pleadingly.

"And why should we? I mean, I have my own problems with Naminé's gift and… well, Riku doesn't have a girlfriend. Or even a love interest." Roxas says bluntly, taking a sip of his coffee and a bite of some cookies that he found in the cupboards of the kitchen.

Riku glares at Roxas hatefully, getting ready to dump his cup's contents all over the blonde's head when Sora sighs miserably.

"Fine. Then I'll just have to become a monk or a hermit just because Kairi will most likely dump me for not getting her a good present!" Sora wails, slamming his head viciously against the tiled counter.

Roxas and Riku look at each other, each one silently agreeing to help Sora as long as they didn't have to cooperate more than necessary.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Roxas asks Sora who looks up cheerfully.

"Oh, I was thinking I'd get her some roses! Roses are romantic, right?" The clueless teen says in a thoughtful way.

"… Yeah, they are. They also don't grow in Destiny Islands. It's too hot for them." Riku points out calmly. Sora sighs and continues hiding his face in his arms, staring at the tiles of the floor as if they knew the answer to all of life's secrets.

"How about something useful? Like… something she'd want?" Roxas suggests next.

Sora thinks about this.

"I can't think about anything she'd want though." He admits with a sheepish grin, looking at Roxas and Riku for help.

"Well, Xion said that she wants a Struggle Bat. Would Kairi want one?" Roxas asks next.

"Yeah!" Sora agrees, already liking the idea of getting a bat. Of course, it didn't cross his mind that a bat was not exactly a gift that a very girly girl like Kairi would want.

"YOU TWO ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOTS I'VE EVER SEEN!" Riku snarls, standing up and glaring at the two.

"Riku, it's three in the morning!" A voice shouts from upstairs.

"So shut the hell up!" Another agrees sleepily.

"Daisuke, don't curse at them."

"He deserves it, the little bastard, waking me up five hours before I'm supposed to…"

"…. Sora, I know the perfect present. And it won't cost you a single munny." Riku says as he motions the boys over to listen to his plan.

* * *

**Kairi's House: 8 o clock AM**

"Uh, good morning, Kairi!" Sora says in a terrified voice as Kairi walks out of her house.

In the middle of adjusting her school uniform's skirt, she smiles sweetly at Sora and says:

"Good morning, Sora! Wow, you look awful. Did you sleep well?" Kairi asks curiously, staring at the dark rings underneath Sora's eyes.

He jumps back and starts babbling nervously.

"Uh, ye-yeah, I slept fine! You know me, I sleep like a log! Nothin' can wake me up, no sirree!"

Kairi blinks at this but decides not to press the issue and starts walking with him to school.

On their extraordinarily quiet journey, she notices the missing presence of someone important.

"Sora, where's Riku? He usually walks with us…" She says worriedly, looking around as if she expected the temperamental teen to just randomly pop into existence.

"Uh… Riku? He, um, had to help his sister with something! Yeah, that's it!" Sora lies badly, looking into a bush where Riku and Roxas were currently crouching behind. He had pleaded both of them not to leave him behind when he gave his Valentine to Kairi.

Needless to say, the two enemies were currently fighting over the better viewpoint.

"I'm older and smarter than you… so I get it!" Riku hisses as he slams an elbow into Roxas's stomach, knocking the blonde over silently.

"You're half right." Roxas growls, grabbing Riku by the hair and throwing him to the ground so he could see what Sora was doing.

"Uh… Kairi, I learned something very interesting!" Sora says quickly and in an extra loud voice, trying to avert attention from the two fighting in the bushes.

"Hmm? What, Sora?" Kairi asks curiously.

"Well, in some places, it's not just the girl that gets to give Valentines out! The guys can, too!" Sora says nervously.

"Oh, that's nice." Kairi says as she waves to Selphie who had just appeared.

"And… I made you one." Sora finishes as Selphie starts walking towards them.

"Huh?" Kairi asks as Sora puts his handmade card into her bag.

"And… that's my lucky charm so be sure and take good care of it!" Sora says with a blush as he starts running as fast he could away from the girls.

And needless to say, that was pretty damn fast.

* * *

"You're such a wuss." Riku informs Sora when he enters the classroom.

Sora says nothing but keeps hiding underneath the hood of his jacket.

"And you should have seen Kairi's face when she saw what your "lucky charm" was." Riku continues teasingly.

"You owe me a new necklace." Sora informs him in a tone more suited for someone who had just been told that he had about a day left to live.

"Aw, come on! She was pretty happy when she got it." Riku continues in that same teasing voice, poking his miserable friend lightly on the head.

"I don't care. You still owe me a new one." Sora says in a monotone voice as he hides even further into his hood.

"Fine, be like that. Just don't be surprised when-" Riku starts to say when Kairi bursts into the classroom, grinning and blushing.

"Thank you, Sora!" She exclaims, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Ugh…" Sora moans as he wakes up in the infirmary, wondering just why his head hurt so much.

"You dumbass." Riku groans from a chair by his bed, shaking his head and laughing hard.

"What happened?" Sora asks weakly, moaning from the dull pain shooting across his head every time he moved.

"You fainted and smacked your head on the desk." Riku laughs.

"… So what Kairi did. That wasn't…?" Sora asks sheepishly, already turning blood red.

"Yup. She actually did it." Riku chuckles.

"… HA! You owe me ten thousand munny!" Sora cheers as he sits up, falling back down almost immediately due to the pain.

"As if! That doesn't count as our bet being completed!" Riku snarls defiantly.

"Yes it does!" Sora says with a grin, rubbing his fingers together in a way that shows that he expected his munny soon.

And the moral of this story is… Sora's an idiot.

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!


	38. Voting Page

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. **

**Forbidden is totally mine. **

**Since… she's like my personification of myself.**

**

* * *

**"Sora, I'm going to kill you." Forbidden hisses violently at the flinching Keyblade Wielder as he hides behind Kairi.

"You're the one who wrote it!" Sora says defensively as he cowers behind his new girlfriend.

"Do I give a damn? You still gonna die, boy!" The Authoress snarls as she gets up and looks inside of her backpack, seeing just what tools she had brought to the Minami household.

"Riku, help!" Sora whimpers to his best friend who was just sitting on the couch, laughing hysterically.

"Oh but you're the one who had to be all sappy again, Sora. Plus, she has a spell that keeps me from coming within twenty feet of her." Riku chuckles, hiding a sadistic grin as he keeps laughing.

"Cause you smacked me in the face with a cake plate thing!" Forbidden snaps defensively as she somehow manages to pull out a chainsaw from her school bag.

"Eep." Sora says as he starts running.

"GET BACK HERE, CLOWN BOY!" Forbidden howls as she runs after him.

"Well, let's get down to business, shall we?" Riku says, adopting a solemn face as he gets up, saves Sora and sits back down.

"You're no fun." Forbidden complains as she takes a seat on the floor by her bag.

"Alright, why are we again?" Sora asks in an abnormally high pitched voice, eyeing the authoress with slight fear.

"Oh, cause I need help deciding what arc to do next." She states in a "Duuuuh, are you some kind of stupid" voice.

"Oh, so that's it." Kairi says calmly, pulling out the cue cards that she had been given earlier.

"But first… Mrs. M, can I have some hot chocolate?" Forbidden calls out hopefully.

"Yes Forbidden, when I finish baking the cupcakes!" Mrs. Minami calls back.

"Your mom rocks, Sora. Why in the seven hells would you want to run away?" She asks curiously.

Sora shrugs.

"I'm not really all that sure… I think it's cause Riku _BEGGED _me to come with him." Sora states flatly, staring at his friend with a smug expression.

"Hey, I'm not going out there alone. What if there had been monsters? And look, I was totally right about that!" Riku says in an equally as smug way.

"Baby." Sora mutters under his breath.

"Mama's boy." Riku snarls.

"People, people! Shut up and let's see what arcs we have in store." Forbidden demands in a commanding way, instantly making the boys stop fighting.

"… Cupcakes, guys? I made your favorites. If there's anything else you'd like, let me know." Mrs. Minami asks as she carries in a tray of goodies.

"Again, why would you run away from such a sweet woman?" Forbidden asks as she snatches the nearest pastry off of the plate and starts munching on it.

"Again, cause Riku's a wuss. Thanks Mom." Sora sighs as he takes one and starts eating.

"At least I'm not the one who wet his bed." Riku snickers cruelly.

"I WAS FIVE!" Sora shouts, looking ready to kill him.

"Kairi, can we just start?" Forbidden sighs.

"Oh sure. Lessee… the guaranteed next arc is "Pet-nappers: Mystery at Destiny Islands"." Kairi reads off of her card.

"… No way." Riku says in shock as he smacks Sora away from him and pins him to the floor easily.

"Yup. I'm doing a mystery involving the look-alike pets as a favor for a friend of mine on this site." Forbidden groans, looking like she really didn't want to. At all.

"OH OH! I wanna be Sherlock Holmes!" Sora shouts in excitement, waving and wiggling like crazy on the floor.

"Stop moving! You're gonna ruin the hold." Riku tells him angrily.

"Riku's Watson." Forbidden says with a grin.

"Who am I?" Kairi asks in confusion as she was not familiar with the world of Sherlock Holmes.

"Uh… the maid?" Riku, Forbidden and Sora say in unison, shrugging as if they really didn't know.

"Okay? So um, the next arc that Forbidden has in mind is for Sora's birthday." Kairi reads off next.

"I HAVE A BIRTHDAY?" Sora shrieks in excitement, shoving Riku off of him in joy.

"Yes, you have a birthday. I gave you all birthdays." Forbidden clarifies calmly.

"What's my birthday?" Riku asks curiously.

"Sora's when Kingdom Hearts one came out in the United States, Kairi's when Chain of Memories did and Riku's on the Winter Solstice." Forbidden recites quickly.

"Why's Riku's the only one that doesn't have to do with Kingdom Hearts?" Sora asks curiously.

"Cause he sucks and deserves to be born in the ass crack of winter. Moving on." Forbidden says, motioning to Kairi to read another card.

"Well, the next one says that it's another childhood arc. … Hey, this is the day that I met Sora and Riku!" Kairi says in surprise, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Pick this one, guys; make her happy." Sora whispers discreetly to the reviewers.

"And the last one… "Make Riku run around, dressed as a girl; ask Kairi to donate her dress for the cause." HEY!" Riku shouts angrily, looking over at the authoress. Forbidden whistles innocently.

" "Riku actually manages to ask out a girl." " Sora reads off Kairi's card, making Riku turn blood red in embarrassment.

"WHAT?" He squeaks, looking completely mortified.

"Oh, we are so following you on this date, Riku." Sora informs him with a laugh as Kairi nods in agreement.

"Hehehe, I need to make a call to Xion for that arc." Forbidden chuckles to herself, grinning evilly at the shock still Riku.

"Well, those are your choices, guys. Please vote for the order and we'll let you know just what everyone picks! Good bye!" Sora says quickly.

"Oh no you don't! We have one more!" Forbidden says, holding out the card to Kairi.

"… "Des Isle trio goes about 20 years in future; they meet their future kids". … Hey, I like this one!" Kairi says happily.

"Again, you know what to do, reviewers." Sora whispers quietly.

"Alright, _now _we're done. Play us off, Demyx!" Forbidden commands as Demyx (who had just randomly appeared) starts playing and singing what sounded suspiciously like "Sweet Child of Mine".


	39. Voting Results

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. **

**Yes, I know that they're not supposed to be there.**

**But I just wanted to write them in for a little bit!**

**Enjoy, my friends.**

**

* * *

**"Hello and welcome to Day At Destiny Islands." A solemn voiced boy comments quietly, looking slightly nervously over at his amazingly familiar blonde friend.

"Hiya! This is… um, Roxas, reporting live from … the Secret Place!" "Roxas" states proudly as he hides his shoulder with a tablecloth cheerfully.

"… Ven, Terra, what the hell are you two doing?" A third voice demands.

"Hi Aqua! We took over DADI!" Ventus proclaims loudly, revealing his and Terra's true identities as two of the three protagonists of Birth By Sleep.

"… Why would you take over this show? I mean, won't Sora and the others get mad?" Aqua asks in mild confusion, wondering just why her friends would even think of taking over a fic from its characters.

"Well, um, since the Authoress is writing our story right now, we thought we'd get some experience by taking over one of the other Day At's. … Except that the Organization is scary. Especially that gun guy. He's one mean son of a-" Ventus starts to say.

"VEN!" Terra hisses, pointing at Aqua and giving the blonde a "don't you dare finish that up!" sort of look.

"… Witch." Ven finishes up, carefully censoring himself in front of his female friend.

"Oh, I get it. Besides, Forbidden's wanted to write about us for ages. She just never got a good chance to… Alright, I'm in!" Aqua exclaims as she takes a seat by Ven and holds up a stack of envelopes.

"Hmm…. So this is the order that these future arcs are gonna go in. First one's gonna be this Petnapper's one… Hey, why can't I have a pet?" Ventus demands angrily, glaring at Terra as if it was the brunet's own personal fault.

"Because you killed your last one." Terra says bluntly, shivering violently at the memory.

"IT WAS A PLANT! That's not a pet!" Ven protests defensively.

"… Anyway. Um, since we've just revealed a possible arc for our story, let's get to the voting. Now, out of the six possible story arcs, there was one that got the most votes." Aqua says in a professional tone of voice as she holds up a white envelope.

"Right! And the winner is… "The Destiny Island Trio Goes 20 Years Into the Future." With 9 total votes." Terra reads out from the paper that was in the envelope.

"… I bet you _they _have pets." Ventus mutters darkly to himself as he pouts in a corner, folding his arms across his chest as he glares angrily at Terra.

"And for the last time! I said you're not getting a pet!" Terra snaps at him as he summons up his dark brown Earthshaker Keyblade, looking like he was about five minutes from pounding the little blonde into a new design on the wall.

"Alright, the runner up was "Riku Asks Out a Girl" with a total of five votes. … Aw, that's cute!" Aqua squeals, looking as if she really was enjoying the idea of Riku being on a date with a girl.

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra complains to himself quietly, taking special care to not let Aqua hear him.

"Alright, so that's the first two. The next runner ups, with a total of three votes each, are … Oh, you guys are just messed up." Aqua complains as she throws the paper at Ven so he could read it.

" … "Crossdressin' Riku" and "Sora's Birthday." … HAHAHAHA!" Ventus immediately starts giggling at the image of the normally stoic and serious Riku having to run around in a dress.

"Last place goes to the "Childhood Arc: Meeting Riku and Sora" and "Pet-nappers: Mystery at Destiny Islands" with only two votes each. But since the Authoress promised a friend on this site that she would do that Pet-nappers one first, that's the next one up." Terra says, shrugging since he really didn't care.

"So the final order is as follows!" Aqua says.

1.) Pet-nappers: Mystery at Destiny Islands

2.) The Destiny Island Trio Goes 20 Years Into the Future

3.) Riku Asks Out a Girl

4.) Crossdressin' Riku

5.) Sora's Birthday

6.) Childhood Arc: Meeting Riku and Sora

"… Didn't she already do one about the first day that Kairi met Sora and Riku?" Ventus asks in confusion.

"Yeah, but she's elaborating on this one." Terra explains quietly.

"Oh." Ventus mutters quietly.

"So, I hope you've enjoyed our input on this series and we very much hope that you'll read "Day At the Land of Departure" -" Aqua begins to say.

"Otherwise known as DALoD." Ventus and Terra chime in unison.

"... Which is pronounced "Dah load"! HAHAHA!" Ventus snickers in utter amusement.

"- which will be premiering some time this summer. Farewell!" Aqua finishes as the trio quickly say their goodbyes just as the crunch of someone's shoes against the sand reveals that they had company.

"HEY!" Sora shrieks as he stares at the BBS trio who quickly scramble out of the cave.

"Well, we've gotta go, got lots of stuff to see, so bye!" Ventus says to Sora as he throws his Wayward Wind Keyblade up into the air, summoning up his Keyblade Glider and jumps onto it.

"… Did they steal one of our chapters? Those assholes!" Sora says in shock as the trio quickly vanishes into the sky.


	40. The New Case

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Sherlock Holmes and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. **

**They all belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, since I've been damn depressed lately and since I've been studying like crazy for some exams, I haven't found any time to write my fics.**

**Since I'm feeling better… Well, here it is!**

**It kinda sucks though, since it's the beginning chapter of a new arc and all.**

**So without further ado, I present Pet-nappers: Mystery at Destiny Islands.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, one last note.**

**I don't like Tidus so… if there's random instances of him getting hurt or falling into a hole… that's why.**

**You may insert a slightly evil grin here.**

* * *

Like usual, the day on Destiny Island was calm, relaxed. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the waves were crashing gently against the shore…. That damn seagull on the Play Island was being a pain in the neck and chasing anything that dared to come near its nest…

And Sora was failing a math test.

The upper grade students of the island, which included middle school and high school kids, were currently taking their annual math exam, and naturally, Sora was failing miserably.

"Riku. Riku!" He whispers desperately, trying to look over his friend's shoulder to see if his answer to question 23 was right. Riku looks around to see if the teacher was looking, which he wasn't, and quickly flashes the answer to him, making the normally hyper brunet groan in misery as he scribbles out his work and cusses as violently as he could without going above a PG-13 rating.

Kairi, since she actually studied, was going through the test one last time, making sure her answers were correct and then she stands up to hand it in.

"Thank you, Kairi. Dismissed." The teacher says calmly, patting her on the head and handing her a candy as she leaves. Then he turns to glare at the three remaining kids in the classroom: Riku, Sora and Tidus.

"Why is it that I'm not surprised to see you three idiots in here, _**LAST**_, again?" He demands icily, glaring at Riku especially.

"Because you have no sense of humor, Dante?" Riku says with a cocky smile, spinning his pencil lazily around in his fingers. Dante, who happened to be their new math teacher, reaches up and smacks his little brother in the head, very nearly knocking him off of his chair.

"Shuddap! It's Master Takamura while you're in my class, Riku! And you better let me have your dessert at dinner today. I spent all day quizzing you guys yesterday!" He growls, looking completely disappointed in the trio.

Of course, Riku was only staying to make sure Sora could cheat off of his test. But Dante didn't know that.

"I hate being a teacher! I goddamn hate it! You guys are morons!" Dante wails, smacking his head against his desk, looking completely depressed.

Tidus, Sora and Riku all exchange glances, wondering if they should tell him that Tidus had actually skipped a few grades, that Riku was the person with the highest test scores in the school, and that Sora… well, Sora _**was **_a bit of a moron. But he still got points for trying.

In almost perfect unison, the trio hands him their papers and bolt out of the room before Dante could say anything.

"Geez, Riku! Your brother's crazy!" Tidus complains, pouting childishly as he glares over his shoulder at the school, very nearly tripping and smacking his head open when he does so.

"Yeah, he's got issues. Hey, you guys hear about the weird thing over on the main island?" Riku asks curiously, looking over at Sora in particular.

"Hmmm? What is it, Riku?" Sora asks curiously.

Riku shrugs.

"Some pets have been disappearing. You know what they say… Serial killers usually start with pets. Then move up." He states calmly despite making the two younger boys nearly jump out of their skins in mild horror. They stare at him with disturbed expressions.

"Riku, how do you know that?" Sora asks as he starts shivering violently at the thought. Riku shrugs.

"I like cop shows. … By the way, what's your dad doing?" Riku asks as they pass by Sora's house where Mr. Minami was looking underneath the porch. He was whistling and was reaching into the space under the porch.

"Nico, get out of there! I don't care if Sora's stupid dog's in there!" He shouts in a furious voice, glaring into the darkness where Sora's little brother was sobbing hysterically.

"DOGGY GONE!" The little boy shrieks as he crawls in deeper, looking for the missing puppy.

Tidus and Riku glances over at Sora who was shaking his head in embarrassment.

"… What a stupid little kid." He sighs, looking absolutely disgusted at his moronic little brother. Tidus barely manages to stifle a laugh; Sora had gotten himself stuck under the porch at least a dozen times when he was little.

"Hey Dad, what's going on?" Sora asks, jumping over the garden gate to land next to his father. Daichi glances up and glares.

"It's your stupid dog. It went missing and Nico went looking for the damn thing!" He says calmly before turning back to the small hole and shouting at his youngest son to get out of there.

Sora crouches down, fumbles in his book bag for a few minutes before finally finding the leftover dessert from his lunch.

"Nini! Cookie, Nini!" Sora screams as he waves the half-eaten chocolate chip cookie into the hole.

"…. COOKIE!" Nico screams as he crawls out, grabs the cookie and hugs his older brother around the neck.

"Wow, Sora. You're getting good at this big brother thing." Riku comments with a smirk. Sora glares at him before picking up his little brother and tossing him to his dad who immediately catches the squealing little boy.

"Sora! We told you not to thr… hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Daichi begins to say when Sora scoots underneath the porch, shouting for his puppy to come out.

"Doggy no there." Nico states calmly, nibbling at his thumbnail since he had finished up the cookie.

"Yeah, but your big brother's a bit of a moron. You let him look, alright, Nini?" Daichi says soothingly, patting the toddler on the head. Nico nods solemnly, watching as his brother keeps shouting.

After about three minutes, Sora comes back out, covered in dust and cobwebs and looking absolutely confused.

"There's nothing in there. Except for spider webs and stuff." He says, brushing at his hair in an attempt to get the dust out of it. Nico stares at his big brother for a moment before smacking him in the head, grimacing at the spider that he had just crushed in his palm.

"Ewww…." He whimpers, rubbing it back onto Sora's head.

"HEY!" Sora snarls in anger when both Dante and Kairi run up.

"Riku, I swear on everything that's holy that I have no idea where that stupid mutt went-"

"Guys, have any of you seen KaiJu?"

"One AT A FUCKIN' TIME!" Daichi shouts at both of them. The two flinch in mild surprise, shutting up instantly.

"You said a bad word, Daddy." Nico says calmly, staring at the spider guts on his hand.

"Sorry. Dante, you first." Daichi says.

"… Uh, Riku, your dog's missing. And I swear that I have no idea where it went. Stupid, silver head mutt." Dante mutters as Riku glares at him violently.

"What the hell? You _**lost **_my dog?" Riku demands angrily.

"Hey, Tidus. You usually help me with KaiJu. Have you seen her? I can't find her." Kairi asks Tidus. He shrugs, shaking his head no. Kairi wilts sadly, looking worried for her puppy.

"… SoJu, RiJu AND KaiJu are all missing?" Sora asks in astonishment, looking at his friends… and Tidus curiously.

Dante, Mr. Minami and Kairi all nod.

"… WE HAVE A _**MYSTERY **_ON OUR HANDS!" Sora screams in excitement, jumping up and down at the idea of being able to play detective for a little while. He immediately runs inside to go get some "equipment".

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a bad idea?" Riku says in a depressed voice, wincing as he tries to figure out just what was going on in his best friend's head.

"And why do I get the feeling I'm gonna be dragged along for once?" Tidus asks curiously as he suddenly trips on his shoelace, smacking his face into the garden gate.

* * *

**Gah... I hate you, Tidus.**

**So you're coming along!**

**SO THERE!**

**I should start plotting.**

**Anyway, like I've said before….**

**This might suck.**

**Sorry.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway and I'll see ya next time!**


	41. A Suspect

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Sherlock Holmes and Final Fantasy are in no way associated with yours truly. **

**They all belong to their respective owners.**

**I am not that owner.**

… **This… totally didn't come out as I wanted to.**

**But hey, at least we have Sherlock Sora will be making an appearance soon…**

* * *

As Sora crouches down beside the tiny wooden doghouse, his brow furrowed in concentration as he grips the top part of its little roof, he peers inside and then motions to Riku to come over. Riku gives him an annoyed glare before strolling over, crouching down himself to look into the hollow inside of the house. A strong odor of dog hair and a few less pleasant odors that came from having a pet radiated from inside, and the highly sensitive to odors Riku immediately recoiled.

"Goddamn it, Sora! Clean in there! And take that stupid thing out of your mouth!" He snarls, waving his hand over his nose, gagging a little at the strong smell. Sora hums quietly to himself before peeking back inside, adjusts the black pipe he had been biting on since he, his father, his younger brother, Kairi, Tidus and Riku had gone outside.

"… Is that your grandfather's pipe? Sora! He'll kill me! You know how expensive that thing was? … Lemme play with it next, son." Daichi comments as he bounces a sobbing Nico on his hip. The little boy sniffles before motioning to the pipe himself, whimpering that he wanted to play with it, too in a strange sort of toddler talk that was very hard to understand unless you were a parent or very good with kids.

"So this is what the older kids do all day… Sniff dog houses?" Tidus questions Kairi curiously. She shakes her head, giggling quietly to herself but politely starts answering all of his questions even as the older boys stay beside the dog house, talking to themselves.

"Riku. Sniff the house." Sora says in a secretive voice, motioning to it again. Riku gives him a disgusted look and shakes his head violently.

"Hell no. It reeks from here!" He snaps nasally, still pinching his nose shut to protect himself from the odor.

Sora gives him a sharp look before motioning to the house and saying quietly: "We need your darkness seeking power thingy, Riku! To see if you recognize anything from the smell!"

Riku sighs, scratching his cheek for a moment before stating calmly: "Hundred fifty munny. At the least."

"… Oh come on! I'm your best friend! Gimme a discount!" Sora wails, putting his hands together in a pleading gesture, blinking his large blue eyes rapidly in a way that he thought it was cute and whimpering exactly like a small puppy that was hungry or wanted something.

Riku looks up towards the sky for a moment, calmly observes the shape of the large cumulus clouds overhead before nodding and actually crawling inside of the doghouse. Almost immediately, Sora runs over to a small gate that had been to the side of the house, drags it over and props it up against the opening.

"That's for scaring the crap out of me when I was four, Riku!" He snaps angrily as the house rocks violently from side to side as Riku yells violently from inside the cramped space. "… Okay, I was kidding," Sora says next before pulling the gate off and stepping back so Riku could crawl out.

The instant Riku does so, he stands up and brushes himself off, gagging violently before saying in a weak voice: "Sora… wash your dog when you get him back. … And clean that house. … Hmmm." His expression suddenly turns thoughtful as Riku crouches back down and murmurs something quietly to himself.

"What was that?" The others in the group shout at him.

Riku glances up and admits: "Actually there's something familiar about one of the other smells in there. And… well, it reeks of darkness."

"Oh my god, Riku just went insane." Tidus says in horror, his dark eyes widening as he takes a few steps back from the older teen. Riku shrugs, not really caring but he nods towards Sora and makes a slashing motion with both of his hands.

Sora's eyes widen.

"You don't mean… HIM?"

Riku nods solemnly.

"Yup."

* * *

**Castle That Never Was**

Xemnas stares at the man standing at his doorstep, holding a very familiar looking child in his arms. He stares at the man in confusion before looking outside, peering in both directions before asking the brunet before him: "Yes?"

"Um… Well… My car broke down a few miles away… Can I come in and use your phone to call a mechanic?" Daichi lies nervously, rubbing his spiky mane of hair with one hand while holding onto Nico with the other. The little boy smiles sweetly at Xemnas, waving at him and giggling quietly to himself. Xemnas sighs and nods, motioning with his head to come in.

"The phone's in the Gray Room. Please follow me." He commands coolly, still obviously confused on how the hell Daichi had managed to crash a car in the World that Never Was. He follows Xemnas sheepishly, cradling the hyper Nico in his arms as the little boy babbles on about gray-haired old guys in a sweet tone, making the Nobody twitch with anger.

Meanwhile, four sets of inquisitive eyes look at the scene secretly from a back way into the castle. Riku sighs to himself before announcing to Sora, Kairi and Tidus: "Next time, we're not letting Mr. Minami be our cover."

Sora glares at him, offended before snapping:

"Well, how was I supposed to know that my dad doesn't know how to lie?"

* * *

**Ah... I hate cliff hangers.**

**Oh well. **

**The next part should come along pretty soon, now that I'm back from my vacation.**

**Hope you guys didn't wait to long!**

**... I'm very sorry about that.**

**The next chapter should be a bit better than this one, I promise you that!**


End file.
